Pieces Of Me: A Sequel
by MsManda-D
Summary: Claire has overcome much in her life, and used it to aid others like her. She's moved up in a business that terrified her on her first day. Life is great until she's hit with a split. Will she get through it and will she be able to move past the latest blow. Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, Cesaro, Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CLAIRE

Claire felt shaken, as though she were unraveling like a ball of yarn being toyed with by a playful kitten. And yet still through all the turmoil in her heart she could still see the sunshine of happiness that was there, just temporarily covered by the dark clouds that had found her. Yes, there were plenty of reasons to be happy, plenty of happiness to hold onto. She'd taken her third promotion with the WWE just a few months before, her third in the last three years. She loved the company and the friends who had come her way since she started there. She couldn't ask for more from them and they, along with the company had taught her so very much about life. She was better for it all. The Heart of the Matter Center was thriving, doing better than she had ever anticipated or dreamed. She'd had to bring extra staff in to help with the caseloads, and had even had to hire on an assistant director. All of her dreams were in her hands, or had been until Stephen had come by to visit, his words sending her world spinning.

Now here she was, twenty minutes after he'd walked out, and it was as if his words were bouncing off the walls, ricocheting off of her heart like bullets. He loved her, yes, of that she was absolutely sure, even now. It was the 'but' that he had added onto his I love you today that had her breaking. The way that he had told her, with his own heart breaking and his own tears falling, that maybe it was time for them to part ways, that though he had never, and never would again, things just weren't moving forward for them. He was right, she knew. Their engagement had stretched on for three years now and no date had been set, not one plan made. Like just kept getting in the way they were both just too busy. He was right to when he said, that despite her new position in the company having her traveling on the road more, they saw each other less and less it seemed. They hadn't been on a date in a month and a half or longer, and they hadn't shared their bed but a handful of times in about that long she thought. She truthfully couldn't dispute his words of his reasoning for ending them. It was his words as he was leaving, his hand on the door, him looking back at her, his strong shoulders looking weak with the emotion he was feeling, his eyes wet with the tears of it all, that really had her broken.

"Maybe Claire, just maybe when that beautiful face of yours doesn't crush me each time I lay my eyes on it, well maybe we can have a friendship. I'll always love you, no matter what comes my love. Goodbye, Claire." And then he was just gone.

She played with the diamond ring on her finger that he had given her. She wasn't ready to take it off just yet. The tears silently wet her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away. What was the point when as soon as she did new ones would take their place? If she were brutally honest with herself, she and Stephen had grown apart long ago. Oh they still loved each and there was no doubt in that, but IN love? That had ended long ago, but even that silent self-admission did nothing to ease the pain.

For another full half hour Claire sat staring out of the large wall of windows, looking out over Tampa Bay, watching the boats and jet skis, the activity, all without really seeing it. She let the tears continue to fall soundlessly, until a knock at her door startled her. She had no scheduled appointments for today and didn't know who could be knocking. Before she could question who it was, her best friend Matt was sticking his head around the door he had eased open. Claire rushed to wipe the tears from her face but it was too late, he'd seen her wet face and slipped in, closing the door before rushing to her side. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, his hand rest on her head, drawing her into his chest. The silent tears turned into gut wrenching sobs.

"Claire, oh baby girl, what's the matter? What's wrong honey? Is it a client?" He'd only seen her in tears at this desk one time before. A client, a young woman with her whole life ahead of her, had come in and told Claire that she'd been in contact with her husband and she was going back home to him. Claire had begged her to reconsider but there was none of that for the woman. She went back home to her husband who had sworn he'd changed his abusive ways. A week later the police were called to their home. The young woman had been found dead in her bathtub, brutally murdered by the husband who had promised that he only loved her now. Some love that had been.

Claire shook her head and took in a quick, deep breath. "No, no it's not a client." She glanced down at her ring finger and the tears fell anew. "Stephen came by this afternoon. Probably an hour ago. We um, well we called things off Matt." Her voice broke and gave way to the pain, pouring out in choking sobs.

Matt was shocked. Stephen had loved Claire from the minute his eyes had found her. Hell, he had been the one who'd donated the blood that saved her life when her ex-husband had almost ended it. "Claire, you guys are gonna be fine, you'll work through this."

"No," she whispered against his chest. "This wasn't an argument or a disagreement, this was just the end."

"I'm sorry darling," he muttered, lost on words to fix her hurt.

She shrugged her shoulders but made no move to leave his arms. "Things just changed Matt. We rarely saw each other or spent time together anymore at all. We were both moving forward, we just weren't moving forward together." She paused to grab a tissue from her desk and blew her nose. "Somewhere we fell out of love even if we never stopped loving. We still love each other dearly, but we just aren't in love anymore."

Matt pulled her back closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "If I had the words to make it right, they'd be yours, but I don't."

"I know, I just need time I guess. Ugh, I have to go home and pack up for work. I fly out in the morning. It's going to be so hard."

He pulled back and smiled down at her. "How about I keep you company tonight? We ca order pizza, grab some beer, watch movies."

"Ice cream. You forgot ice cream." She giggled and so did he as they stood, gathering her things and heading out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2

Claire woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon coming up the stairs, enticing her out of bed. The instant she cracked her eyes open however, her reality came flooding in on her, the pain of it all assaulting her heart. She ran her hands over her face and released a groan full of sorrow, hurt, and pain. She forced herself to throw her feet to the floor and start moving. Shuffling into the bathroom she groaned aloud again as she caught sight of the face staring back at her from the vanity mirror. She had dark, puffy clouds under her eyes, as if they were just waiting for the storm to break lose again. Her face was pale which only accentuated the darkness, and her freckles, making them look ruddy, like red Georgia clay.

Splashing water on her face, then drying it off she dabbed on concealer before turning to walk back into her bedroom. She tossed on old jeans and an old long sleeved t-shirt, slipping her feet into old running shoes. With a heavy sigh she tried to hold her head up and headed down the stairs toward the kitchen, letting the delicious aromas lead her steps. As she entered the kitchen she saw Matt scooping eggs onto the plate, placing the bacon just so, a bowl of oatmeal on the side of it all. He had poured freshly squeezed orange juice and was setting the table. It was in these times Claire was reminded exactly how blessed she was to have a man in her life like Matt.

"You didn't have to do this ya know," she said from the doorway, "but thank you."

He looked up when she spoke and flashed her his bright smile that always seemed to be present. "You wouldn't have fed yourself if I hadn't of cooked this up. Have a seat darling, eat breakfast with me before you have to go."

Before he could sit she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being here, every time I need you. I can't tell you what it means to me or ever repay you. I absolutely adore you Matt."

"Well lucky for you there's no repayment needed. Now, let's eat. You have to be at the airport in an hour to catch your flight."

That thought cut Claire to the bone and she blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over. It wouldn't be easy to see Stephen and having to be around him would be a punishment on her heart, but somehow she would make it, that she knew. She had made it through hotter hells in her lifetime and she would extinguish this one too.

Matt allowed his hand to cover hers. "I'm a phone call away babe."

His voice jerked her attention from her thoughts and back to the table. She forced a smile, more for his benefit than anything else, and said, "I know, but that scared little girl in me still wishes that you were coming too. It's just not the same with you not being with the company and packing up to go when I do. The hard times are easier with you along for the ride."

"I'm a phone call away Claire, just like I said. No matter the time, you can call me. I promise I'll answer. Now finish up and I'll drive you to the airport."

Three and a half hours later she was landing in Dallas, slowly unboarding the plane. She walked sluggishly down the long corridor that would lead her to baggage claim, hoping and praying that this would not be the first place that she had to see her former fiancé for the first time since her office encounter with him. As much as she hoped for that she knew logically that it was perfectly possible that this would be a possibility. Her heart tightened and her stomach clenched at the thought of Stephen and their new reality.

She stood with her head down at the baggage carousel, her eyes only high enough to see the luggage as it rode in circles, waiting to be claimed. She felt the moisture in her eyes, and she began to blink fiercely against the tears that threatened. She was feeling raw, open, and wounded. She blinked again and when her eyes opened she saw dirty and scuffed white capped black converse sneakers standing by her. She felt her spirits lift somewhat as she realized that Nic had found her. She raised her eyes up to confirm that it was him and saw his hands in his pockets, him rocking back and forth slightly on his heels. He wore a black, loose fitting beanie to cover his bleached blond curls, his effort to be unrecognizable. Next to Matt this man was her closest and very best friend in the business.

"Hey kiddo, you doin okay?"

Claire shook her head and smiled wider at him. He was forever calling her kiddo even though she was a full five months older than he was. It was term of affection for her she knew and so she said nothing about it. Shaking her head slowly she whispered, "Yeah, I think so."

He raised his eyebrows at her, keeping an eye out all the while for their luggage. "Just remember who it is you're talking to. You don't have to pretend with me Claire."

Again she nodded as he reached to snap her bag off the continuously moving belt. His was not far behind hers and soon enough he had both bags, pulling them with their carry-ons attached toward the car rental desk. She watched him as some fans approached him, asking for photos and autographs. She allowed herself a smile, proud to see how far he had come, of who he had become the last few years in his career. She knew that she had him to thank for the new position she had within the company as well. When they had met he had been coming out of the role of a male cheerleader and was struggling to put down new roots in the business. She knew that he could be so much more than what creative had been doing with him. She pitched for him to become this arrogant, show off, over the top and cocky. Everything that he wasn't in real life. He had been willing to give it a try and she was able to convince those who needed convincing to let him run with it. Today he was one of the top superstars in the business.

When the last fan walked away he grinned down at her. "Ready to go see what car we're getting this time?"

"Oh you assume I'm just gonna ride with a show off like you huh," she said, an eyebrow raise of her own.

"Well," he shrugged, "I'm easy company and I'm a pretty damn good listener. And if that isn't what you need right now, well darling I have one hell of a shoulder for you." His smirk faded into a soft, caring smile. He held his hand out for her to take. "Whatcha say kid, I mean, you know you're my ride or die." He winked at her and smiled as they both took a step at the same time. Claire returned his smile and let him guide her through the mass of people to the rental desks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt. 3

CLAIRE

At the arena it became clear to Claire that Stephen was avoiding her as much as she was him. She had only caught a glimpse of him going into his locker room earlier in the night to prepare for his match. There was a small part of her that wanted to watch the match, and then another part told her it would be emotional suicide. Before she could ponder it any further, Steve Caranno, head of talent relations, came up to her, clearing his throat.

"Claire, I've been looking for you. I have some talent that I need to get your take on. Would you mind coming to my office for a minute please?"

"Yeah, of course," she said with a fake smile in place as she followed him down the hallway and into his office for the night. He had been her boss for a few months now and she liked working with him. He respected her thoughts and opinions and he truly took them to heart. It felt nice to feel respected in such a male dominated business

Caranno turned his computer to where she could see the screen and pressed play. "This kid is down in NXT and he is loaded with charisma. Talent oozes outta him. Wrestling is in his blood, literally. He comes from a long line of wrestlers and it shows in his in ring work. His work ethic is out of this world. He is willing to put in extra training, to learn anything that anyone is willing to teach him and he still begs for more. I'm just concerned he's not over enough to bring up even though he is destined to be a huge star, but I think we just need a push to get him there."

"Where is his file? I'll look over it and see what I can throw together." She took the plain yellow folder that he slid across the desk and opened it to begin reading the first page. Joe A'noai, AKA: Leake, Roman Reigns. Well at least his name had progressed and was as strong sounding as the man looked. Claire nodded her head and looked up at Caranno. "I assume you have videos and such for me to go over as well?"

"Absolutely," he said sliding two disks across the table. "You can watch in here on the computer or go to your office space and use the DVD player, it is your decision."

Claire stood, gathering the study material in her arms. "I'll head to my space. What is the time frame that I am working with on this?"

"Two weeks. Think you can do it?"

Flashing a smile, grateful for something to distract her mind, Claire said, "Yes sir. You will have my recommendations within those two weeks sir."

As she was about to close the door he called out, "Claire, Steve is fine, if that makes you uncomfortable, Caranno works. Drop the sir kid." His smile said that he wasn't being angry or upset, just telling her that they had reached a respect level that warranted a more casual relationship.

Claire settled into her office, if you could call it an office. That term always made her snicker to herself while they were on the road. Their offices were typically empty spaces that held a television and DVD player and a make shift desk with a space to set up a laptop and to get work done, though sometimes they would luck out and get an actual office that was not in use. That was her fortune this week. She had a desk positioned in front of a television so there would be no issues taking notes on the footage she was about to watch. She hated when she ended up having to hold the notebook in her lap and try to write and focus. Before sitting in the rather uncomfortable looking desk chair she went to the DVD player and put in the first disk. It was what was known as a working disc. It would consist solely of in ring work against various opponents throughout this guy's time at FCW and NXT. Settling into her seat she lifted the controller and pressed play as she pointed it at the television.

Thirty minutes in and she had an easy five pages of notes. He was good, and he did have a raw, natural talent, one that burned from inside and that could never be taught. He had a good look to, minus the cheesy Tarzan mess they had him wearing in the earlier matches, but there was nothing about his trunks that stood out to make a statement. He needed to make a statement.

He had the looks. Long, dark, curly hair that hung just past his shoulders, dark skin that made his piercing blue eyes stand out, looking almost fake. Oh the girls would love him. Even through all of that though Claire knew that he was missing something. Now she simply had to put her finger on what.

When she changed the DVD to the mic work disc she sat back down and was looking over her notes. She found it better to really get how these kids were on the mic while she wasn't looking at them speak. It didn't take long to see that his in ring ability was his strong suite. That wasn't to say that he was horrible on the mic and for interviews, but he needed work. She scribbled notes and found herself circling the words "put him in a team" over and over. Her mind kept going back to two individuals who he had matches with on his working disc. She checked her database for NXT roster names and found the pictures of the guys she was looking for. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Jotting those names down she made a note out to the side to ask for their files and discs. Her mind was churning ideas out, if only the other twos work was what she hoped that it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt. 4

CLAIRE

Before she shut down her computer for the night, Claire sent a message to Caranno. "If you could please get me the working and interview files for Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose (respectfully Colby Lopez and Jonathon Good). Thank you very much." She hit send and closed the computer and rose to pack up her bag. Before she left her office she sent Nic a text message.

NIC

He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it from his back pocket. He smiled seeing it was Claire. "Where are you? I'm all done for the night."

He was right outside of her office, so instead of a text reply he eased open the door and walked in. "Finally! I'm starving to death! Come on woman!"

Claire laughed softly and flipped the lights off as she followed him into the hallway. "I'm pretty sure you're a long way from death."

"Oh but I am not!" He lifted the hem of his shirt to expose his sculpted abs and tanned body. "See! Look, skin and bones! I'm wasting away here!"

She threw her head back and laughed straight from her gut. He caught himself watching her, as though seeing her for the first time, hearing her laughter for the first time. She was beautiful, he thought. She was so innocent and wholesome, she was just plain good. He resisted the urge to brush his thumb over her cheek and instead smiled. He loved how her nose would wrinkle up when she laughed this way, how her eyes squinted shut with it.

He shook his head to clear it and wondered where those thoughts had come from. Claire was his best friend, so why was it he wanted to know how her lips would feel pressed against his, why did he long to discover the flavor of the chap stick she wore. He liked her, not just as his best friend, but as a woman who needed to be treated with love and compassion. That thought somehow took root in his mind and he knew that with no doubt it was there to stay.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the scuffed toes of his old Converse. Lightly rocking back and forth he said, "So are you done? I'm getting all sorts of emaciated over here."

She only laughed harder and louder, but the sound was so beautiful, and he was so glad that it was he who had brought it from her. Maybe the laughter could help her to set aside the heartache she was feeling, if only for the moment.

"Fine, fine," she said through her gasps for air, in her small attempt to contain her giggling laughter. "Let's go eat. I want a big old fat, juicy, ten pounds on my waistline, cheeseburger. OH! And bacon. I want bacon on it."

It was his turn to laugh then. "I think I can manage to find you a place that can serve that up for you." He took his hands out of his pockets and let one fall to the small of her back as he led her out of the arena to the rental car.

Two hours later they were leaving Applebee's, both of them full and tired. "So, did that burger meet your requirements kiddo?"

She groaned aloud. "Why are we talking about food? I am never eating again! I'm going to explode Nic. Prepare yourself."

He laughed and opened her car door for her. Closing it he walked slowly around to the driver side and climbed in. It was only a matter of minutes before she was singing along with the radio, and only a few more minutes until she fell into the silence of sleep.

At the hotel he didn't want to wake her so he carefully unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her from the car. Closing it with his foot he carried her into the hotel and into the elevator. When they reached their floor he got his key, somehow, from his back pocket and opened up his door. He eased in and laid her down on his bed, gently removing her shoes and socks, covering her body with a sheet. He stood there staring down at her for a minute before he turned and walked over to the sofa and sitting down to take his shoes off. He slipped out of his shirt and managed to find a comfortable position and closed his eyes for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5

Claire's toes curled as she stretched out her body the next morning. She gave a groan, not wanting to give in to waking up even a wee bit, yet her body and the annoying blare of the alarm seemed to have other plans. Finally, after stretching her whole body, one muscle at a time, she gave in and began to crack her eyes slowly open. The sun was pouring in through the cracks of the hotel room blinds, and she could hear birds singing in the distance. She reached to slap the alarm into silence but even after her hand connected with it the blaring noise continued. What in the world, she thought. Then it hit her. She wasn't hearing an alarm. No, it was snoring.

She bolt upright in the bed, pulling the plush comforter up around her chin and leaned forward just a little. She could see the door, locked securely, but that gave her no comfort. Someone was still in her room! Leaning forward a bit more she could see the form of a man sleeping on her sofa. Her eyes widened and she wondered could she get out before he noticed she was there and awake. Just then the form shifted and she caught sight of a blond curl. Nic! That shit. He had scared ten years off of her life. She leaned back against the headboard and let out a huge sigh, choking back a laugh.

Flinging the covers off of her she silently lowered her feet to the plush, carpeted floor and took a fat, soft pillow into her hands. She eased off the bed and tip-toed over to where her friend lay sleeping. She raised the pillow above her head and like a small kid would do she silently counted in her head. One, two, three! On three she swung downward with the pillow, connecting with his head. He tried to sit up and his arms and legs flailed about with no direction as he sputtered and attempted to speak. Claire stopped that noise with another well placed hit of the pillow.

"Claire! My God woman what in the blue damn hell are you doing!" Her only response was laughter, a rich bubbling laughter that sounded out of place in the relative morning quietness.

"Choose your weapon sir, you have three seconds. One… two…"

Before she could say three he had pillow in hand and was swinging. His laughs melted into hers and they were both slinging pillows. It was a few short minutes before one of the pillows, she wasn't sure if it was hers or his, exploded in a cloud of down feathers. That made them only laugh harder and she collapsed on the sofa beside him.

"You are so paying for that pillow," she said.

"ME! Oh no, YOU started it. I was trying to sleep and BAM! This is on your bill," he laughed.

"Well in my defense you scared the living hell out of me. I wake up and hear this awful sound and thought someone had broken in with a pack of wild dogs they were about to release to attack."

That sent his laughter spiraling out of control. "Oh, oh," he said between gasps to control the laughs. "That has to be the best thing I've ever in my life heard!" He clenched his stomach as he rolled with his laughter, tears wetting his smiling face.

"Laugh it up jack ass," Claire giggled. "Just be glad I grabbed a pillow and not a knife." She laughed as she stood and walked back to the bed. Glancing at the clock she gasped. "We slept way late. It's already after noon." She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Damn, I have to shower and get to the arena. One more reason to hold me back for those guys I guess. I can't believe I slept through the alarm."

Claire looked up as he headed toward her shower. "Wait, you're using mine?"

He turned with his natural smirk. "Well, yeah. Try to not think of all this hotness in there all wet and stuff, k?" He winked and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Claire burst out laughing and went back to her text messages. Matt had text earlier that morning. "I haven't heard from you much kinda worried I think. I figure it to mean things are really well or you've landed your ass in jail for killing him. Get in touch scraps."

Instead of texting him she leaned back against the pillows on her bed and called him. He answered on the second ring. "Well, at least it wasn't collect from jail," he laughed. "You okay Claire?"

"I'm wonderful. Nic has been wonderful and funny company so I've not had time to think on too much I guess. On top of that Caranno has had me loaded up with videos and such working up a new gimmick for this guy coming up soon. My mind is well distracted."

"That's good then. Have you seen him at all?"

"Eh," she said with a shrug, as though he could see it. "Only in passing. He didn't even notice me I don't think. But ya know, it's okay. Really. I've dealt with worse in this life."

"I know, it isn't something I like to think on though."

"That makes two of us. So, anyway. I miss you! How's Florida?"

"It's Florida, haha. Hot and humid and rainy. Typical shit ya know. Found out today they won't be renewing my lease when it's up in a few weeks. Got to start apartment hunting."

"Or just move your things into my place," Claire said with no hesitation. "I mean I have room, and I love your company. You can start moving now…"

There was a pause on the other end and he finally spoke. "Are you positive Claire?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, okay then. I do like how it sounds."

They chatted a few more minutes until Nic exited the shower and she had to go take her turn at it. She was actually singing in the shower and could feel her world lightening up. Her relationship had ended. Her life hadn't and she had to accept that. She had to pick herself up and make the decision to move on and make it count. She wasn't getting any younger and stressing over this whole situation wasn't going to add years on. She knew that Shea loved her, she believed it to the bone, but she also knew that maybe they were meant to be something, but that something wasn't a couple. In time she'd have a friend who would never leave her side, and until then she'd smile and be thankful that he had taught her to love again, to know that all men aren't out to inflict pain. For that lesson in her life she would always be thankful, and maybe that was the reason he had crossed her path after all. To teach her that love was there for her, and it wouldn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt. 6

Claire arrived at the arena earlier than needed for that nights Smackdown taping. She wanted to get a jump on her client's profile. She'd gotten a text from Steve that afternoon that the two profiles she had requested the night before were waiting on her in her email inbox. She was more than eager to see if these two guys were going to be what she had hoped that they would. Her gut kept telling her that they were a perfect complement, that missing element to the character of Roman Reigns. She hadn't been able to shut her mind down all day, it had been in overdrive working out her plans and then reworking them all over again. She was seeing how it would all come together and she was pleased with the way that it was playing out. Now if reality would only support what was inside of her head.

She walked into the employee entrance and immediately searched out her office space. As soon as she located the right room she set up her laptop, thankful to see she had a working office for tonight's event. Opening up her email, she located the message with the files that she was looking for and clicked them quickly to open it. She saw the two attachments, one labeled Seth Rollins and one labeled Dean Ambrose. She chose to click on Seth's profile first, and then his interview disc. When it was done she clicked to open his working file before doing the same with the Ambrose attachment. She scribbled notes in her legal pad throughout both attachments and by the time both had finished playing she had at least six pages of scribbles that she would have to go through and decipher into logical ramblings. Before she would be able to get to that however, her grumbling stomach told her that she needed to feed her body.

"Ah, the workaholic takes a break at last," Nic said from behind her. She was headed toward catering and was still lost in the thoughts of work. She didn't hear anyone coming up behind her.

She turned, attempting to control her breathing after the scare he'd given her, and flashed him a cool smile. "My tummy was grumbly. In fact it was so loud that I couldn't hear my own thoughts over it any longer. Come to catering with me? I have some ideas to bounce off of you."

"Yes ma'am, lead the way kiddo."

Minutes later they were seated at a table in the back corner, away from the eyes and ears of anyone who might wonder in to indulge in the goodness of catering. Claire took a bite of her burger and chewed slowly, savoring the greasy goodness blended with the perfectly melted cheeses. Swallowing, she washed it down with a long drink from her tea before saying, "Okay so, I've never met these guys face to face but I'm sure you have so I think you may be able to give me some insight that I do not have yet. My newest file is on Roman Reigns. He's damn impressive no matter how you cut it. I mean his hair, oh dear God what I'd give for that hair!"

"Claire, focus. Why are we here?" His eyebrow was raised and he had that smirk on his face that you never quite knew how to read.

"I was making a point. Anyway, he's impressive, but… I don't know Nic, it's like there's something not quite there yet, some missing portion to what this guy should be."

Nic nodded slowly. "I can get that actually. Yes, he is damn impressive as you said. He has that size and the looks that will carry him. He's very eager and willing to learn. Best thing is he takes direction and criticism and uses it to better who he is."

"I picked up on that. He has a desire and passion that is tangible almost for this business. Even with all of that I still just feel like there's something missing. I watched two other files tonight. One for a Seth Rollins, and one for a Dean Ambrose."

His head jerked up and he shook it slowly. "Claire those are three totally and completely different guys."

Staring into space, Claire nodded thoughtful, almost as an afterthought. She sat silent for a moment, in her mind seeing it all come together despite the three individuals drastic differences in almost every aspect of their being.

"What are you thinking?"

Shrugging, Claire said, "I see the three of them as a unit. Each of them bringing out the strengths in each other. I'm thinking an almost militant type force."

Nic's eyebrow went up again and he gave her a wildly skeptical look. If he was honest he thought she was going to bomb with this idea. He could usually see promise in her plans and gimmicks and could clearly picture how they would work. But this? It was just too scattered for it to work. Maybe once she saw them live and spoke with them one on one she would see that too.

"Don't you give me that look, Nic. I know what you are thinking and you are wrong. I'm heading to the performance center this week to meet with them and get a better feel, but just wait. You're gonna see that I am right on this."

"Prove me wrong then kid."

Claire's flight touched down at eight-thirty the next morning in a rainy and grey Tampa. She headed straight home for a nap and a shower before she hopped in her Jeep and headed to the WWE Performance Center over in Orlando. It felt like, these days that she spent more time there, or in route to or from, than she did at home. It was near two hours just one way. Lately she had been giving thought to a move, especially since she was at the performance center practically every single day that she was at home. She loved Tampa but it made more since to be in Orlando since that was where work was. The only thing holding her back right now from a definite decision was her having just told Matt he could move in with her.

There was no time to dwell on any of that as she parked her car in the parking lot of the performance center. She grabbed her book bag, she refused to use a briefcase or anything resembling adulthood, and her laptop case and headed toward the front door. Opening it up she was thankful for the gust of ice cold air that greeted her. It was a welcome relief from the heat outside. She savored the air as she walked down the hallway to her office. Her name was even on the door, it was that official. It was still a great feeling to see it there. She walked in and quickly fired up the computer there on her desk. She did a fast review of her notes then grabbed a fresh legal pad and a pen before heading out to the gym area.

Turning the corner she walked straight into a broad… well she couldn't even say chest seeing as how she was staring at a spot between the man's chest and stomach. He smelled amazing, that was her first thought. She let her eyes move up to find his, and was surprised when they moved much slower than intended. Her breath caught when they finally met his however. He had the most beautiful melted chocolate eyes that she had ever seen. Then it hit her who had stopped her in her tracks. This was her newest file, this was Roman Reigns.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt. 7

"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry," Claire said, stumbling over her words. He was huge. Tall, dark, tanned skin, and damn it all he was gorgeous in a way that the filmed segments she'd watched didn't convey. And then he smiled.

He was looking down on her and he let his tongue slowly glide over his lips. His smile never faded. "It's quite alright ma'am. Excuse me," he said in a slow, deep drawl that wasn't quite southern, but was still obviously from the south.

He stepped around her to walk toward the locker room, but she remained rooted to the spot that she stood. Her head turned slowly, against her will it seemed, following him as he walked away. Oh, yes, he ladies would love him, she thought. Before she could force her eyes away from him he turned, glancing back over his shoulder at her. His hand ran though his long dark hair, brushing it out of his face. It must be a subconscious thing, she'd seen it many times on his working video, and yet it hadn't had this same effect. His eyes connected to hers and that slow and easy smile of his came back. He gave her a wink and then he walked away. He left her feeling some sort of way that she just could not identify.

That night, after a long day of watching talent at the performance center, Claire found herself joined by Matt at Full Sail. They were settled in to watch the taping of the NXT show, and the main event for the night was a three way dance for the NXT title currently held by one Seth Rollins. His opponents? Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. There was a sold out audience tonight but she would be watching with a different perspective than the rest of the crowd. Her legal pad was sitting on her lap and her pen was tucked behind her ear. She had all she needed to work tonight and having Matt there was an added plus. He would be great to bounce ideas off of.

"So, how was the weekend on the road? Things go well?"

Claire looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I mean, it would have been better with you there but it was okay." She laughed, low and soft. "No, really though, it was good. I didn't talk to Stephen at all, barely even saw him actually. Nic and I got to spend some time together. We had a blast. He was a great distraction."

Matt let his hand fall to rest on Claire's knee. "I'm glad that it went good and you were able to avoid any uncomfortable situations. I really just hate that you have to go through this at all. I mean, with all that you've already been through you deserve something to work out in your favor ya know."

Claire covered his hand with hers, let her fingers lace with his and smiled at him. "Don't you see that so much has gone right? I mean hell if it wasn't for Logan I would have never moved here. That means that I wouldn't have the greatest friend in the universe sitting beside me right now. I'd be missing out on a job that I actually love. Matt, so much might have gone wrong, but all the wrong led me to the right things that I needed to grow and achieve all that I have. Don't worry about me, I'm just where I need to be."

"And you are the strongest damn person that I've ever met." His smile shined on her like the sun and he could see himself reflected in her eyes and for one brief moment he wished that he had the ability to love her as a man should love a woman. "Have I told you how blessed I am to have a friend like you lately?"

"Well yes, yes you have. And I am just as blessed to have you in mine."

Then the show started and Claire focused all of her attention on the action in the ring. She loved this profession, a fact that was surprising to her, considering her past. She surprised herself with her love for this world of brutes and beatings. She found herself taking notes on various up and coming superstars. She knew that they weren't her clients at the moment, but she knew as well that she never knew when they would be. Finally, an hour into the show, the main event came up. She sat up a little straighter and scooted to the edge of her seat. Her full attention was now on the ring and those who were about to occupy the space.

When the match was over Matt looked down at Claire's notepad and chuckled. "I don't know that I have ever seen you write so much, so fast."

"When I'm working I'm in this zone. I don't even realize what I'm doing," she laughed. "You don't mind waiting on me? I need to talk to my new client for a few minutes."

"Not at all babe," he said smiling at her.

She jumped up then and smiled at him. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Claire walked to the back and began her search for the tall, dark man who she's literally ran into earlier. It didn't take her long until she saw him. He was standing right outside of the café that kept those who were in the performance center fed, sipping a coke and talking to Dean. Walking up to him, Claire cleared her throat. "Excuse Mr. Reigns, I hate to interrupt but can I please steal a few minutes of your time?"

His friend gave him that raised eyebrow and smacked his shoulder in that way that guys did. "I'm betting you can get more than a few minutes."

Claire felt her cheeks flush. "I can assure you that it is purely business."

The tall Samoan rolled his eyes and motioned me away from his friend. "Ignore this guy, he's not used to being near ladies apparently."

She laughed and blushed again. "Yes sir. If you'll just come with me? I need to speak to you in my office."

He smirked in a way that was ridiculously sexy and ran his long fingers over his facial hair. "Why do I feel like I'm being called into the principal's office?"

She laughed as she led him into her office and motioned for him to take a seat across from her. "So, what do you prefer, Joe? Roman?"

"Joe is fine, but it's whatever you're the most comfortable with in the end darling."

Claire pulled up his file on her computer without a word and shuffled around some papers on her desk to look occupied. "Well then, Joe,, you should know that I've been assigned to your character's development in the hopes of getting you to the main roster. Sooner rather than later." He sat up a bit straighter. She could tell that she had his full attention. "Now, here's my take on things. You're gonna be huge. You have all that it takes to get to the top. You've got the size, looks, grit, heart, and most of all you're hungry for it all. In watching your tapes it feels like there's something, what that is I have no idea because I honestly can't put a finger on it, but there is something that's missing right now. I am however determined to figure that out. I've been watching your tapes and I was here tonight to watch you live, but there was a specific reason that I chose tonight to observe you."

"You have my attention, go on," he said with a look that said he wasn't put off by anything she was saying, but rather that he was ready to hear it all so that he could get to work on fixing whatever could be wrong.

"Well, I've been watching Rollins and Ambrose as well, their tapes and such. People seem to think I'm crazy, and hell, I may be with this stress I've been under emotionally, but I feel like the three of you could be a big deal. However, I think to be that big deal right now, it has to be as a team, for you to build on each other and to help grow the other two."

He raised one eyebrow and leaned back with a smirk. "I can see how some would think that you are crazy now. Just what kinda stress have you been under lately? I mean don't get me wrong, I like those two, we're all great friends, brothers almost, but to work together and it make sense? No way."

"How about hearing me out. I even have a working idea typed up that I plan to give you, so that you can take it and read it over, bring your thoughts back to me next week. I'm thinking of an enforcer type faction, one that comes in like a tornado causes a stir in silence for a few weeks and then finally speaks out about how the WWE has become a hot bed of unfairness and so on and so on. You guys would stand up for those who are mistreated or misused and enforce a fairness of sorts."

He squinted as though trying to actually see the vision. "So basically we'd be righting wrongs as we see it?"

Claire smiled big and nodded. "Yes, that's a great way to see it all. Now, I've not spoken to the other two so keep this file between you and me. It's got the official write up of the gimmick and what it would be. Read it over, my contact information is in there as well, if you'd like to discuss it at all. I'm here Wednesday through Saturday as well so feel free to swing in anytime at all." She stood and extended her hand to him. "It was wonderful to speak with you, and so nice to see that you get the vision, even if it's just a small glimmer of understanding. I look forward to our next meeting."

He stood and took her hand in his. His skin was heated, or was that hers, and he noted she had a firm grip. She was intriguing to him, her eyes held untold stories that he felt could break a man, and make a man fall hard. He sensed that there were walls there though, that'd she'd be a tough nut to crack as his uncle used to say. "Yes, ma'am, I look forward to it as well. I'll be in touch." He let her hand go slowly and wondered what this feeling was she had him feeling. He smiled and left her office, not seeing her sink into her chair and letting out a breath that it seemed she had been holding since he entered her world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapt 8

Claire woke up the next morning and smelled that oh so blissful scent of coffee and bacon wafting up the stairs, luring her out of the bed and down the stairs. She found Matt in the kitchen, cooking like he was Gordon Ramsay or something.

"You can stay rent free as long as you keep this up Mister."

He glanced over his shoulder and grinned at her. "Well I think that might be a good thing. Have a seat. I'm plating it all up now so we can eat."

She took her seat and waited as Matt carried their plates and cups of coffee to the table. He returned to the kitchen and brought back the creamer before taking a seat. He sat and said grace and then looked at her with a look of worry on his face.

"What is it Matt?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? What is what?"

Claire shook her head and smiled softly. "That worried look on your face. I know you far too well."

He let a heavy sigh escape his lungs and yet he still was weighed down by whatever it was bothering him. "Hunter asked me to show up to the shows this weekend. That can only mean that they're drug testing this weekend. Even when I'm not active I have to go through it which is bullshit. I've got these pain meds I take now and again, I mean what if they hold that against me? Then there's that damn... ugh Claire you're about to be beyond disappointed in me and I'm so sorry. I went out this past week while you were gone. I ended up trying out that damn synthetic weed shit. I don't know how long it stays with you, and I don't care. It sucked and I'll never try that nasty shit again."

Matt watched as she sat her fork down and folded her hands in front of her. He knew that she was disappointed, and hell she had every right to be. He was disappointed in himself and yet he knew that she wouldn't judge or fault him for his mistake. That was just one more reason that he valued her in his life.

"Well, we all are human and in that human way we all make mistakes. What's important is how we overcome, those lessons we learn, and how well we accept the repercussions of the mistakes that we have made. I won't tell you how wrong it was and how you should never do that mess again because I know you've been telling yourself all of that. I love you. I stand by you and support you in whatever happens."

He looked down and felt as if he'd been properly chastised even though she'd not done that at all. "Thank you Claire. You are an amazing person. Just know that, no matter what." He answered her smile with his own and said. "So how did last night go, speaking to Joe and all that stuff?"

"It went well. I actually feel as if he saw my direction and where I was wanting to go with this."

"Mhmm, and he's a tall, sexy Samoan who has your brain all sorts of mixed up huh?"

Claire's head jerked up and gave him a raised eyebrow. "What in the world are you talking about Matt?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Oh gee, I don't know. Just something in the way your face flushed when I mentioned his name." He watched as her face fell and a sadness filled her eyes. He covered her hand with his and ran his thumb back and forth over the back of it. "Claire its okay ya know, to look at other men, to notice them. It'd even be okay to go out with someone. I promise."

"I don't know, I mean I guess that I just feel that I'm wrong for it. If I'm honest though, Joe is really easy to look at, yes."

Matt smiled at her. "Claire do not stop living and loving. You're single, you're not dead."

She nodded her head in agreement and then stood up to clear the dishes from the table. When the dishwasher was loaded and purring softly, she walked into the living room where Matt sat on the couch watching morning talk shows. Claire curled up next to him, his arm wrapping around her, pulling her closer to him. Before she settled in she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Matt," she said as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"And I love you Claire."

That Friday Claire boarded a plane, Matt beside her, and headed out for Portland, Oregon, and the first house show of the weekend. She could sense the nervous energy pouring from him and knew that the drug test that was almost guaranteed was weighing heavy on him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay Matt, and whatever happens we have to know that there is a strong reason for it to go that way."

Portland, Or.

"Mr. Korklan, could you step in here please? We need to discuss the test results with you."

He was feeling sick to his stomach but he got up and headed into the medical office. He took a seat in a stiff and completely uncomfortable chair, twisting the lid off of his water bottle before taking a long slow drink. He watched nervously as the staff medical supervisor sat down beside the test administrator. He sat silent, not wanting to speak first, mainly because he had no idea what to say. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"Mr. Korklan, we received some not to pleasant results from your test. Is there anything that you would like to tell us?"

He took a deep breath and felt the urge to deny any and everything, but he knew that he had to own up to his mistakes, no matter what it might mean for his career. "About a week ago I went to a party, was just hanging out and one thing led to another. I was offered a rolled cigarette. It smelled off, so I asked about it. It was a synthetic weed and I didn't think that it might have the same components as actual weed. I smoked it. I fucked up and I accept total responsibility. My past mishaps with marijuana are no hidden thing here and I'd been clean and I good. I foolishly thought that the synthetic part of it would make it okay. I was wrong."

The trainer looked at him and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Matt, you do know that I have to take this to Hunter. This is the third strike."

Matt nodded his head, lowering his eyes. He was disappointed in himself and he was pissed at himself. But then again, he had no one else to be angry with, so it was appropriate. "I understand."

He was dismissed then and he left the office knowing that his days were limited with this company now. He hated that in his one slip up he'd thrown away so very much. It was after the house show was over and done that he got the call from Hunter.

"Matt, man what the hell were you thinking? Why do you have to put me in this position?"

"It was a stupid mistake that cost me far more than it was worth. I'm sorry that I've let you and Vince and this company, the fans down. It's a hard lesson learned but it is indeed a lesson learned."

"I hope so. Unfortunately, you know the policy. We're going to have to let you go Matt."

"I understand. I really do. Again, I apologize." Matt hung up the phone and hung his head into his hands. Disappointment was strong. He didn't even realize he was crying until the tears were physically rocking his body. Claire came in and wrapped her arms around him, holding him while he cried, without one single word to him. What could she say anyway that would heal?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think and what you'd like to see happen! You never know when your ideas might just come into play. Also, if you love fanfic and wrestling, please check out my fave girl ever!

u/6859775/GoodGollyMissMoxley

She has one amazing Ambrose fic in the works! And please, remember, leave feedback! It encourages us to write more and more often!

Chapt. 9

It was Monday morning and Claire was back in Florida. It wasn't unusual that she didn't make Raw or Smackdown, work brought her back home now more than ever. She didn't mind it so much, the traveling could get brutal. Steve had given her the word that they were thinking it would benefit to keep her closer to the Performance Center and Full Sail, which would lessen her traveling even more. This was okay too. Her coming home early had been a great opportunity to get into the performance center and scout out her client as well.

Joe had actually text her the day before, concerning the file she had given him at their last meeting. "I've read it all over, more than once, and I think it's time to talk about it some more. When are you available?"

She had let him know that she would be in town Monday and now she was just waiting for him to join her in her office. She couldn't help but remember how handsome he was with the height and dark skin, the crystal light eyes. And his hair, oh his hair was amazing.

She looked up from her paperwork when she heard a light tap at her door. She stood when she saw that it was him and waved her hand for him to enter. "Come on in Joe, have a seat. Can I get you a water or anything?"

"I'm good thanks."

He shifted in his seat and she could have sworn he was nervous. She had to fight off the giggle at the thought of this big man being nervous in her tiny presence. "So, you said that you had read over everything. Tell me your thoughts."

He folded his hands, prayer style, under his chin. "Well, for one, I think it would be a great idea and opportunity for all of us. I can actually see how it would play out and actually work. Two, I think that it would be a great way to ease the nerves on going up to the big time."

"Okay, so I take it then that you approve and feel that we should present this to the other two?" He nodded and she smiled. "Great! I'll email them as well as give them a call about it. In the email I will attach the file that I printed out for you. I'm working on a name for the faction and will have it all in order by the end of the week."

"What about the Shield? I mean, use it to mean that we come in and shield people from wrong doings and such."

Chewing on her pen lid Claire gave it a minute of thought and found it to be a fantastic idea. "I love it. The Shield it is." She scribbled a note on her pad and smiled as Joe stood up, extending his hand.

"Thank you for seeing me and for having my best interests in mind with this. I really appreciate it."

She stood and took his hand. As she did, she caught the scent of his cologne and thought of how he smelled as delicious as he looked. His hands, she expected to be rough and worn, were soft and yet they held a firm grip. Her eyes, for just one instant, locked with his and in that instant she felt a flutter deep in her stomach. It wasn't anything sexual at all, it was more of a fluttering of gas, or hunger. She suppressed a giggle at that thought. "It was, well it was certainly nice to speak with you. I do wish you the very best and look forward to seeing this through with you."

He nodded and smiled that smile that had captured her full attention the first times it had been given to her. "As do I, but um, well, can I ask you something that will have not one single thing to do with work or characters and gimmicks?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, I was hoping, I was thinking actually… well no see that's the problem. I've not been able to think without you crossing my mind since our first meeting last week. That has me thinking that I'd like to get to know you, aside from you being the career maker around here. Maybe dinner or something."

Her cheeks heated up with a blush. "Joe, that's very kind of you, but I've just gotten out of a long term relationship, an engagement in fact, and I would be doing you wrong to make you think I'm ready for anything of that sort right now."

He smiled down on her from his towering height, at least it was towering beside of her. "I've heard, and to be fair, I'm not asking you for a relationship, I'm only asking for dinner, something to eat. I mean, look, you have to eat and so do I. Why not do it together and share some company? No strings, no expectations."

She looked down and made a show out of straightening the papers on her desk. "You drive a good deal, make it hard to come up with a counter argument."

"So don't try to, just say yes." She hesitated and he grinned as he reached out to brush the stray hair out of her face. "I don't bite Claire."

"Okay, alright fine, but it is just dinner."

"I'll be back by to pick you up in an hour," he said flashing that huge smile of his and walking out of her office. As the door closed behind him she let out a heavy sigh and sank into her chair. Her head fell into her hands and she tried, though she failed, to hide a smile. A minute later she text Matt and Nic, filling them in on what had went on today before she jumped up to straighten her hair and freshen her make up in an effort to look presentable for her dinner with Joe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapt. 10

Claire grabbed her purse and turned her office lights out, pulling the door shut behind her as she stepped out into the hallway. She turned and started to walk toward the lobby area when that deep, not quite southern, drawl stopped her.

"Running out on me?"

Claire turned and smiled at the huge man walking her way. "Absolutely not, I keep my engagements sir. I was simply going to wait in the lobby."

He laughed then and said, "So prim and proper huh? Well, I'm hoping that you're hungry cause I am starving."

Nodding she reached into her purse to search for her keys. "I guess I can follow you to wherever you want to go."

"There's that or you can just ride with me and I'll drop you back at your car after we're done. I promise I won't bite, or kill you, or anything like that. Scouts honor Claire."

She hesitated, unsure if that was a good idea or not. After a heavy silence she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess that works."

He led her out to his car which was actually a pickup truck, and that surprised her for some reason. The black Chevy Silverado sat on what appeared to be an eight inch lift and had dark windows. The tire wells were studded with black grommets and the whole thing gave off a very redneck feel. She wondered if she'd be able to get in the seat. When he walked her around to the passenger side she noticed the side step and was thankful that he wouldn't have to physically help her into the jacked up truck. He opened her door for her, something so southern and gentleman-like that it stopped her for a minute. She was not used to that in a man. Stephen had been kind hearted and loving but he wasn't the door opening kind of guy. This was a nice change.

Joe closed her door and then walked around the back of the truck to climb behind the steering wheel. Cranking it up, he turned the radio down before it could blast her eardrums into oblivion.

"So, I thought that we could head over to International and grab a bite at Bahama Breeze. I love that place, they have great variety and the freshest food."

"I've never been so I'll have to trust you."

"You've never been? Oh my Lord you are missing out on heaven in your mouth. Just wait, you'll see." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he put his turn signal on and took the left hand turn. She was adorable he thought. The freckles on her nose brought out the red in her hair, and the honey flecks of color in her green eyes. He wondered if she understood how damn cute she was, and if she would think it offensive that cute was the word that came to his mind. Some grown women just didn't want to be cute.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into Bahama Breeze and he hopped quickly down from the driver's seat to rush around and open up her door. He held out his big hand to assist her down and when she placed her small hand in his he noted that her hand could get lost in his. "Right this way ma'am," he said, smiling and closing the truck door.

When they were seated and drinks were delivered she smiled at him. He made smiles easy. "So, tell me about you. Who is it exactly that I'm working with?"

"Well let's see. I was practically born into this business, even if it wasn't what I dreamed of doing as a kid. My whole family wrestles and yet they never expected me to go into and always encouraged me to do what made me happy."

"It is nice to have such a supportive family. What did you originally want to do and why aren't you doing it?"

"I wanted to be a big football star. I was signed at Georgia Tech and made some big impressions there. I got injured though and that was that. No more football, so I turned to my second love."

"How does your girlfriend feel about your choice of career?"

Shadows flashed in his eyes and he looked down. "There is no one so it isn't any big deal." He took a drink from his glass of water and said, "There used to be someone but that's a distance memory. I have contact with her only for my daughter."

"You have a daughter? How old is she?" Claire loved children but knowing she never would have one that could call her mom, birthed from her body, had been a bitter pill to swallow.

"Six, and already a diva in her own rights. Here, this is her. Jolene. We call her JoJo for short though."

"She looks like you. She's precious Joe. You're very lucky."

"Yes, I am. She's the saving grace I need sometimes. So, tell me about you. No boyfriend to be jealous of you being out with some guy from work?"

She vowed to herself that she would not let the tears fall as they tended to when speaking of Stephen. "No, no one. We split up last week actually. Ended an engagement that had been going on for three years. Stephen just got tired of waiting on a wedding I guess." She sighed heavily, thankful the tears didn't tease her lashes. When the food was brought just then she was beyond grateful. She didn't want to continue this line of talk but he was obviously not ready to let it go. "He had to of been insane to just walk away from you. You seem like a great woman."

She shrugged, trying to not think of how Stephen had left her. It was still far too fresh. "It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to see him at work weekly."

"Oh. He's one of us huh?"

"Main roster guy, but yes. Stephen, Sheamus, however you wanna refer to him I guess. Look, its still pretty much a raw topic. Can we not discuss it?"

"Of course, I'm sorry Claire. I really am."

"It's okay, really. So what about you? Ever married? Got yourself a girlfriend?"

He laughed his low and full laugh. "I do, I think I told you about her. She' about 4'3'', about six years old. I know… I know. I'm robbing the cradle with this one." He laughed some more and Claire could not help b ut to laugh with him. "Seriously though, her mom and I were high school sweethearts. Ended up engaged and then when football didn't pan out and I got into this, well, she'd heard the stories of being in a relationship with a wrestler. She didn't even give it a chance and bailed."

"I'm sorry, that's horrible. Of course I've always thought real love could get through anything."

"Yeah. What about you? Ever been married?"

With a sigh she nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. I was married to Logan Maxwell for far too long." She could tell that his eyes registered the name immediately and knew that the name probably brought to mind the media whirlwind when Logan was arrested three years prior when he had nearly killed her.

"I used to love to watch him play. He was awesome on the field. Then what, three years ago, he got arrested for attempted murder of his wi… oh. Oh no, you? Claire… I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He reached out and let his hand rest on hers, probably with no thought to it at all.

"It's okay, really. I mean, then of course it wasn't, but looking back it's made me who I am. Thankfully I kinda like me." She smiled and laughed a bit. "I don't really let him affect me anymore."

"I can see that," he said softly. He was watching her as she ate. She was truly a beautiful and strong woman. Seeing that she was almost finished eating, as was he, he scrambled for an idea to extend the night. He wasn't ready to drive her back to the performance center just yet. He wanted to get to know her just a little more. "Hey, um, have you ever been to Downtown Disney? It's just right up the road and it's open later than the parks, more adult feel."

She shook her head. "No, no I haven't."

"How about we head down there? Walk around and see what's there."

"I think I'd like that actually." She smiled up at him, not realizing that she was blushing, and not knowing why on earth she was.

The server brought the check then, sitting toward Joe. Typical, Claire thought. Always assume that the man was paying, or that a man and a woman dining together were actually there together and not just acquaintances who required separate checks. She started to call the server back over to correct the issue by asking for separate bills but Joe held up his hand.

"Let me get this, my treat okay?"

"You really don't have to… but okay." Was she really enjoying a man's company? A man who she'd just met? A man who wasn't Stephen? Her cell phone went off then and she looked down seeing Matt's number.

"Hey you, thought you'd be finished up with work long ago, you coming home tonight?"

She smiled. He was used to her making the long drive home nightly, occasionally staying overnight if work ran late. Those nights always came with a phone call though. "I think it may end up being a hotel kinda night. I'm actually out with a guy… Joe. We grabbed dinner, now we're heading toward Downtown Disney."

It took a minute for him to get back to her. He replied with an emoji raising an eyebrow. "A date? Do you like him? How's it going?"

"It's not a date, far from it Matt, but it is going well. He's really nice, a good guy. I'll message you later okay?"

They were almost to the car when her phone alerted her to his text. "If you kiss him I want full details woman. Now, forget the past and the ones who have cleared out. Focus on now. I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapt 11

"Here we are," Joe said as he jumped out of the truck to open her door for her. "I thought we could head down to the lake and walk… or there's some swings down there to, we could just sit."

"Walking sounds great actually."

They walked to the waterfront silently. She thought of how it wasn't awkward, but rather the silence between them was comfortable and easy. There was no need to fill the air with words or idle chit chat. The silence almost seemed to be a way to allow them to take in and process all of the conversation from dinner. It gave them time to think about what was happening. And for Joe that was a lot.

She was physically beautiful. That was the first thing anyone would notice about her. That was what had prompted him to ask her to have dinner. The chance to just look at her, and make her smile so that the dimples living in her cheeks came to life, dancing there on her face, was one that he couldn't pass up. And he had been rewarded with that smile all night long. He'd also learned that her beauty was not only physical, but it was inside of her, it was a part of who she was. She'd told him about her facility back in Tampa, The Heart of the Matter, and what all she did there. It only made her more attractive to him.

They got to the sand that bordered the lake and he watched as she reached down and slipped her flip flops off, letting them dangle from her fingers as they walked. The sun was setting and made her red hair look like fire. He had to resist touching it, just to see would it burn. They continued to walk along the water's edge in that same comfortable silence for another ten minutes. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets to keep from reaching out and touching her. It was Claire who broke the silence, saying, "Thank you. For tonight, and everything. I think I needed to get out and to just talk."

He smiled sheepishly. "Of course Claire. So uh, can I ask you something that might come out a bit personal?" When she nodded her consent he said, "Do you think that you'll date again? I mean, within this crazy business?"

Whoa, she didn't know what she had expected him to ask but she did know that wasn't it. Her pace slowed and she shrugged. "Well, I mean yes, I'll date again. As for dating within the business, I won't say no, but really I have no idea." She paused, thoughtful. "I almost think that it'd have to be though. I work so much, this is where I meet everyone. I don't go out to bars or clubs or anything. So yes, I guess logic would say that I would date within this life again."

He smiled that smile that could make any woman weak, even her. "Good, that means that there's hope." He gave her a wink when he said it and she could feel a blush heat her cheeks.

She laughed and thought what an attractive man he was. Some woman would be really lucky to have him in her life one day but she knew it would not be her. She was far too plain for a man as brutally handsome as he was. A movement to the left caught her eye and stole her attention from him. There was a man on one knee, holding out a small box, a pretty young blond standing in front of him. The man's lips moved in words she could not hear yet their meaning was clear. The girls hands came up to cover her face and her shoulders shook with the happiest tears a woman could cry. As her head went up and down, a silent yes, she held out her hand and the man slipped the ring on her finger before she threw her arms around his neck with squeals of delight.

"Whoa, whoa Claire hey what's wrong?" Joe was turning her to face him. "Why these tears?"

Claire truly hadn't realized she was crying. "I guess seeing that couple, the proposal, it just hit me in a place that's still healing."

He led her over to a swing and they sat down easily. "Want to talk about it?"

She nodded surprising herself, realizing that yes she did want to talk about it all actually. Maybe she was healing after all. "I guess in looking back that I feel like Stephen didn't really understand me or where I'm coming from."

He squinted in her direction. "How so?"

"I mean, well, I guess that isn't an entirely fair statement. He knew the hell I had gone through. He was the one who made the blood donation that saved my life. I guess maybe it was the mental damage, the scars he couldn't see, that he just didn't get."

Joe nodded his head. He didn't understand the damage and he would never pretend that he did, but he could only imagine the lingering scars, the left over pain that may never heal, and how it all might affect her against her will. "I can only assume that the mental damage in the end far surpassed the physical, but I admit I can't get it. I've not lived it and because I haven't I can't get it at all. I don't know anyone on the outside looking in who could get it without living it." He reached out and took her hand in his. "Even though I cannot grasp it all, I can listen when you need to let it out. I can be that shoulder to lean on."

The tears fell in silence down her cheeks as she stared out over the water. "I'm scared really. My ex-husband taught me to fear. He taught me hurt. I'm scared still in a dark corner of my mind and that kept me from moving forward. I don't to be that scared and cowering woman in the kitchen anymore. I want to go on and fall in love and be free enough from fear to move forward and be happy. But again I'm scared. I'm scared that will never happen for me."

"Did you ever tell this to Stephen?" She shook her head no and he sat silent, her hand in his as her tears fell. He gave her the time she needed to cry and to let her feelings out. He moved quietly to the sand in front of her, on his knees, never letting her hand go. She raised her eyes to meet his and he took her face in his hands. He let his thumbs wipe over her cheeks, grazing her eyelashes, wiping the tears away. "You are far too beautiful for tears bred from this kind of pain." He raised up, placing a small kiss to her forehead. Then he allowed his lips, against his better judgment but unable to resist, to barely brush hers. When she didn't pull away he allowed himself to press his lips more firmly against hers, praying that she didn't run when he pulled back, praying that he could pull back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapt. 12

It took Claire a minute to register that he was kissing her, and that she hadn't pulled away. When she finally did register his lips pressed firmly to hers, urging hers to return the kiss, she still hesitated to pull away. She felt his tongue graze her lips as his thumb rubbed her right cheek. Everything in her told her to stop what was happening and yet the urge to kiss him back won out as her lips began to move smoothly against his, with his even. She leaned in when his hand circled her neck and pulled her more firmly against his lips.

She couldn't tell how long she sat there, kissing him before she finally pulled away. Her hand went to her lips, lips that were still heated from the contact. They were swollen in the most wonderful of ways. She tried her hardest to remember the last time she'd been kissed that way, but she couldn't. That made her wonder exactly when it had all gone wrong with Stephen. How long had they been cohabitating without really living? She let her eyes lift to meet Joe's and she felt that something that she always felt when their eyes met. It was a feeling she couldn't identify but one that she felt all the same.

"I um… I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not sure that it would be an honest statement." His voice was barely a whisper. It was as if the kiss had stolen his ability to speak.

"It's okay… I just um, Joe I'm not ready to do this with ANYONE yet. I'm sorry. I really should get back to my car."

He looked properly wounded and held his hand out for hers. "I understand, and I in no way want to push anything on you that you aren't ready for just yet. I will not lie and say that I am not interested in knowing you though, that I don't like you."

She smiled. "I respect your honesty. And I thank you for tonight. It was really nice."

They rode back to the performance center in an easy silence. Once there he again opened her door for her and helped her down from the big truck. He walked her to her car and opened her door for her, closing it once she was settled in. She rolled her window down and smiled up at him. "Thank Joe, I'll see you soon and we can start really putting his faction into play."

"Yes ma'am, I look forward to it." He said slipping his hands into his jeans pockets. He stood there as she drove away, watching her go until her tail lights faded when she rounded the corner. How had she affected him in such a short time?

Claire checked into her hotel and settled in with her mind full and spinning. She kept playing the night over in her mind and wondering when she would feel okay with what had happened with someone who wasn't Stephen. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she'd noted Joe wasn't a bad kisser. Or that her hand kept going to her lips, remember how his had felt there.

An hour later she was showered and settled in the bed with a book. She grabbed her phone and text Matt. "So he took me too dinner, then for a walk at Downtown Disney. We sat and talked and then he kissed me. I didn't pull away but I did put an end to the night when it was done.'

A minute later he replied. "And here I thought we were making progress lol. Claire it's okay to feel ya know. It's okay to let a man kiss you and appreciate the wonderful that is you."

She smiled to herself and hugged her best friend in her mind. Before she could reply the phone rang and Nic's face filled the screen. She hadn't talked to him since the last show so she answered. "Hi you!"

"Hi yourself. Matt text me tonight and do you know what he said?"

Claire laughed, shaking her head. "I can only imagine. Enlighten me."

"Well there was something about a date and a Samoan and a hotel," he said with a smile evident in his voice.

"Well you have all of the components right, well almost," she laughed. "Only there was no date, it was a simple dinner and a walk around Downtown Disney area. I grabbed a hotel for the night because I didn't want to make that long ass drive home just to come back in the morning for work."

"You should really just find yourself an apartment. However, aside from that, if you're doing dinners, well, maybe you might grab dinner with me one day."

She paused and wondered for a minute if he was serious or just being Nic. "Well if I recall we just had dinner this week. After Raw was it?"

He laughed and she knew he had only been kidding. "Of course we did. Get some rest Claire. I'll talk to you soon."

Saying goodbye, Claire sent a text to Matt saying goodnight before laying her phone on the bedside table and turning the light out. Lying there in the dark she let her mind wander to thoughts of Stephen. She was feeling a bit like she should just move on, even though the break up was fresh. What was a date here and there, a kiss? As long as it didn't get serious what was the harm. She'd heard rumors that Stephen had already found someone he was interested in. Maybe that was why he left, because there was someone else. It all came back to the fact that even though the relationship was recently ended, in reality the relationship had long been dead. Feelings had ended long enough ago that she really was okay with the newly single life.

Picking up the cell phone from where she had lay it she sent Joe a text. "So, I really wanted to thank you again for tonight. It was wonderful, from beginning to end. We should maybe do it again sometime."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapt. 13

Joe heard the steady vibration of his phone. He made a mental note as it buzzed him out of his dream to find out how to turn the damn vibration down. He reached blindly for the phone and swiped the screen to turn it on. He saw Claire's name there and ran his hand through his hair with a sleepy smile. He'd just been dreaming of her and here she was, texting him. What had her awake still he wondered? He read her text and his smile only broadened.

"We should maybe do it again sometime."

It was those words that held his attention. What on earth had changed her mind? He wasn't complaining, oh no, not at all, he was just curious as to what had brought on her change of heart. He read the words once more before he replied.

"I had a great time talking and learning who you are. I'd definitely be happy to do it again, anytime that you're willing to give me that opportunity." Laying his phone back on the bed beside him, he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He became lost in thought of her freckles and how he found them to be insanely cute. He had a feeling she wouldn't agree with him but that was okay too. Then there was the way her nose would wrinkle up when she laughed. He had to admit that he tried to make her laugh tonight just to see it, that and to hear that laugh of hers. It was a full laugh, one that said she meant it. She had his attention. That was something no female had been able to say in years.

Claire read his response and caught herself smiling. Smiling and hoping that he would be at the performance center the next day. They had made no official appointment for then to discuss the storyline she had worked up and now she almost regretted it. She rolled over and pulled the cover up to her chin in the cold, air conditioned room, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

It as ten the next morning when Claire walked into the performance center. She walked down the hallway toward her office and stopped short when she saw the ribbon tied tissue paper lying on the floor at her office door. What in the world, she thought, was this? She kneeled down and saw a beautiful English rose bouquet in a pale, blushing peach color. There were pale blue and creamy colored forget me nots mixed in with the roses to perfectly match the pale blue tissue paper holding the flowers. Her hand was pressed to her chest and he was smiling against her will. There was no card, but she knew who had left them.

Taking the flowers in her hand, she stood and instead of going into her office she made her way to the training floor. There he was, tall and dark, sweaty and hot in every sense of the word. He was running drills in one of the rings and it took a minute for him to look her way. She smiled and brought the flowers up to smell of them He winked down at her and she knew that her initial belief that he had sent them was right. She smiled at him one more time before turning and heading into her office.

As she booted up her computer she found herself lost in thought. As she caught herself smiling yet again she realized that she had smiled more in the last two days than she had in the last two years and that said so much to her. Shaking herself from her thoughts she stood and took the vase sitting on her desk and tossed the flowers that it held into the trash can and refilled it with hot water. She would never forget her grandmother teaching her that hot water would extend the life of the flowers and always allowed the water to steam before adding it to the vase. Once the vase was about a fourth full she carried it back to her desk. She carefully unwrapped the flowers and then oh so carefully slipped them into the vase. They were absolutely beautiful. The pale blue reminded her of Joe's eyes. She smiled as she pulled a notebook from her bag. She began to jot notes and ideas on the faction she was hoping to put together. She had meetings planned with both Jon Good and Colby Lopez that morning to go over the ideas in her head and to feel them out.

It was thirty minutes later when there was a rap on her door and a husky, smoky voice cut through the silence. "Miss Claire, Jonathon Good reporting to the principal's office ma'am. You wanted to see me?" He had walked in and taken his seat across from her as he spoke, an almost arrogant look on his face, almost.

"Far from the principal's office Mr. Good," she said with a grin. For some reason it was as if he demanded a grin. "I'd like to think our meeting is for a better purpose than a trip to the principle." His husky laugh filled her space and she thought he could be attractive if only he were kinda guy, which he wasn't.

"Look, we can drop that Mr. Good crap. That was my father and he was far from good. He was in fact a barely there ass." He paused and smirked, his fingers tracing his lips. "Excuse the language ma'am. Seriously though, just call me Jon. Or Dean. I've gotten used to that around here."

"Well then, Jon, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you so I'll get right to it. I'm looking at an angle for Joe and honestly, I think he needs more than what he has to make main roster status."

"Okay, now tell me how Joe getting called up has a thing to do with me sugar cause right now it's kinda feeling like his going up is just bein slammed in my face."

Claire shuffled papers around on her desk in silence for a moment. She finally looked up and gave him a sweet and sarcastic smile. "Actually Jon, his moving up has more to do with you than you can imagine." She slid the file across the desk and looked up at him. "Take a look at that, read it over. Take your time then we can talk." She saw him raise his eyebrow at her, wondering exactly what the hell she was up to and what he was about to read. With not another word she turned to her computer screen and left him to read.

Fifteen minutes later he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head with a shaky laugh. "You've either lost your damn mind or you're a fucking genius."

She turned to him and met his smile with one of her own. "Let's hope it's me just being a genius. I take it that it's peaked your interest?"

"You could say that. How about you tell me more about this role I'd have in this little faction."

"I'd be glad to, but I need to know you some more. Tell me about you. Not the Dean Ambrose part of you, the Jonathon Good you."

"You really don't want to get inside of that twisted mind, I can assure you."

"Then give me the tame version."

He sat silent for a minute and kept cutting his eyes to the door, like he wanted to make a quick escape. She wondered for a brief second if he would do just that. What on earth was so bad about who he was that he had to weigh out sharing it or bolting through the door and passing over the chance to move up to the big time? She wasn't going to push him anymore to open up, no, she thought, if he did it would be on him.

"I had a dad in my life until I was about twelve, if you could call the abusive asshole a dad. He liked hitting on me and mama, you know, when he was drunk and we gave him good reason to smack the shit out of us. I almost think mama liked it. She stayed after all. She ended up in the damn bottle too, maybe to numb the beatings she got. I started getting hit more and more, but I had nowhere to turn to numb that shit. I just had to suck it up and take it. When dad took off on us mama picked up where he left off with the beatings on me. I ended up a runaway at fourteen, hooked on drugs within a month of that, and I was in out of jail for fighting, petty theft, and vandalizing shit. I was a bad ass punk kid until I found wrestling. I guess I still hold on to that mental frame of mind and people kinda think I'm crazy but ya know if they'd lived my life they'd be kinda nuts to."

Claire had no words to follow that. What could she say? She was sorry? No, she knew all too well that I'm sorry was not the words to say. She sat silently and simply scribbled notes on her pad. She knew that playing him as the unstable member of the trio, that one who you just never knew what they were going to do, was the right way to take his character.

"What you scribbling out over there? I swear you're about to catch that paper on fire as fast as you got that pencil moving."

She slid the paper to him and watched as his face broke into a slow smile. "Well I'll be damned little bit, I do believe you are a genius."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapt. 14

Ten minutes after Jon had left her office the door swung wide open, banging against the wall, causing her to jump. In the instant that the door slammed open she had a flashback to her days of hell, something that hadn't happened in two long years. All she could see in her mind was Logan slamming into the house, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and see the hate in his eyes. She shook her head to try to clear her mind, blinking away the memories that she never wanted to relive.

"I'm sorry, is there something that I can help you with?"

He sat down across from her at the desk and cockily crossed his feet on the desk. His arms crossed nonchalantly across his chest and an arrogant smile found his face. "Seth Rollins, apparently you wanted to see me, which I have to admit, doesn't shock me in the least. There's a line of people wanting me and my time."

Immediately she didn't like him. He had an entitled air about him, this attitude that oozed a pompous jerk persona. He reminded her far too much of her ex-husband and at this moment she really just wanted him out of her office. She pulled out a file detailing the concept she had worked up for the three man faction and slid it to him. "This is a working concept that would take you and two others up to the main roster. It is entirely contingent on it being the three of you together, no single rise up. Take a look and let me know what you're thoughts are." Claire turned to her computer and tried to look busy even though he had her so uneasy and on edge that's she couldn't begin to concentrate.

He held the file in his hand and without even opening it up he smirked and scoffed all at once. "So wait, my move to a main roster spot has to be shared with two other jokers who probably aren't nearly as deserving as I am for that move up? What a bunch of horse shit!"

"Mr. Rollins, I assume that's how you want to be referred to, the original call up wasn't for you at all to be frank. It was I who thought that you could be a part of something big and tossed your name into the mix. So, read over that file in your hands and tell me your thoughts. Again, you move up with the other two or you're welcome to put in some more time here and watch others go on." She was surprised at how steady her voice came across given how shaken she felt. She didn't like this guy at all, he set her on edge and caused her nervous to fray.

He heaved a deep breath and opened the file. He read in silence for a moment. "These two jokes! Are you…" he cut off his words when she cut her eyes to him. He rolled his eyes at her and clenched his teeth as he continued to read. When he finished with the file he threw it on her desk and it almost slid off of the other side. "If this is what it takes to go up, fine. But watch me blow those two outta the water. I'll be the stand out of the whole group, mark my words." He stood, pushing the chair back roughly and stomping right out of her office.

Claire released a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding and pushed her chair back, crossing the room to close her door. She needed a minute or two to collect herself and get passed the emotions that had been stirred up. She wasn't sure if she was angrier with herself for allowing it to happen or at Rollins for stirring it up. Sitting at her desk she crossed her arms and rested her forehead on them. Those days were far behind her and she knew so she needed to get her act together. A minute passed and she raised her head and composed an email to Steve.

"I have spoken to all three individuals about the proposed concept and they are all on board to set this into motion. I hope that you will entrust me with this and allow me to start the ball rolling here in Orlando, test the waters here before pulling it up to the main roster. I'll wait for your reply before I set up a meeting to go over this storyline with the three participants to start rehearsing."

She shut down her computer, thankful to be done for the day, and began to pack up her bags. She was hungry and was ready to grab lunch before her ride back home to Tampa. Her eyes caught the flowers that Joe had sent to her that morning and she made a mental note to grab them before leaving out for the day. As she slipped her purse on her shoulder and headed to the door she took a moment to stop and gently touch one of the perfectly fragile petals. She smiled to herself, blushed even, and wondered if she would see him before leaving.

Claire was settled at a table with her grilled chicken salad and eating contentedly alone in the performance center's café. There was noise, mindless chatter going on all around her and she let the world go on while she sat with her thoughts. She was dreading the drive home. She needed to come to decision on her living situation soon, the miles were piling up on her car right along with the gas bill.

A large strong hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped, a bit of fear grabbing hold of her thanks to the feelings stirred earlier. She must have gasped because the big man was quickly taking a seat beside her and she was greeted with those chocolate eyes that she'd thought of more often than she was comfortable with.

"I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay? You're insanely pale." His voice was deep, low and soft, and full of concern for her.

She nodded silently, her hand gripping her shirt at the neck. She could feel her pulse calming again, her breathing was back to normal almost instantly. "It's okay, I'm fine, yes. Um, I should uh, well I should thank you for those beautiful flowers this morning."

He smiled that smile of his, the one that made it hard to think and breathe. "You're more than welcome. I tried to find some that would reflect your beauty. It was so much harder than I thought." She giggled a bit, like a school girl, and he could feel his stomach clench in appreciation of her. "So do you mind some company?"

"No, no not at all."

He took a sip of his drink and leaned back in his chair. "Jon thinks you're like, I don't know, Einstein or something with this storyline you got all worked up. He's totally on board."

She laughed thinking of Jon. She'd liked him. He was raw, but he was real. She appreciated that in a person. She saw some of her in Jon in fact. That rough past that could have broken them, the now that hands the past a middle finger and big fuck you, I made it out alive. Yes, they were more similar than anyone would realize. "I liked him, however Rollins, well… I don't know. He's on board but I feel like it's only because it pulls him up. He seems far too egotistical for where he is right now in his career. He rubbed me all wrong. I don't like him at all but, work is work."

Before Joe could respond, Jon plopped himself down in the other chair at the table. "This big jackass causing you issues Little Bit? I can take him out, real easy like."

Joe and Claire both laughed out loud. "No, no Jon, he's perfectly fine actually." She blushed when she glanced up at the Samoan and he winked at her. They sat in an easy conversation for a good half hour before Claire stood with her empty plate. "I'd better get going. I have quite a drive ahead of me and I want to beat the traffic."

Jon smiled at her and waved. "Nice talk today Miss Claire, I think we're onto something here ya know. You drive safe. See you when we see you." He was tossing malt balls in the air, catching one after another in his mouth, not a care in the world. He reminded her of an innocent little kid, his sandy, light brown curls and big old blue eyes shining. She could see how some girls would be taken with him, but he just wasn't her kinda guy, but he would definitely be someone's kind.

Joe stood with her and stretched. "I'll walk you to your office, that is, if you don't mind of course." She shook her head no and he walked by her side, his hand naturally falling to her lower back as he did.

"Come on in," she said as they got to her office. "Close the door while I gather my things."

He did as she has said and then propped against the closed door. "So, your text… you'd be willing to go out with me again? Maybe make it an official date?"

He watched as she took her full and soft lower lip between her teeth, smiling. Her nose wrinkled up and his heart skipped a beat. "I um, well, yeah. I think I'd like that Joe."

He smiled. "I'll call you this week if that's okay, set something up." He waited til she appeared ready to go and walked to her. "I've been thinking about something since last night."

She could smell his cologne, the cinnamon of the gum he was chewing. As big as he was she was far from uncomfortable with him this close. She liked it, felt safe actually. "What's been on your mind?"

His big hands lifted, one resting at her lower back, gently pulling her closer to him. The other rested under her chin, tilting her head up to him. He leaned in slowly, giving her time to process the impending kiss, and to stop it from happening if she so desired. "This," his voice was barely a whisper as his lips grazed hers, soft at first. He brushed her lips a second time, the touch firmer this time. He felt her push herself closer to him and wondered if the kisses they shared had stayed on her mind as they had his.

Claire felt lighter than air when his lips brushed against hers. She felt like there was not a worry in her world and in that moment there wasn't. Her hands found his arms and she gripped his shoulders as she leaned into him. She was okay with his lips on hers, and she was surprised at this realization. She felt him smile against her lips before pulling away, and she let her lips smile to.

"Here, I'll carry your bags, walk you to your car. Can I message you later?"

She nodded her head yes, "I'd like to hear from you, yes." She walked with him to her car and smiled yet again when he opened her door for her, waiting on her to crank the car and roll her window down before he closed it. "Thank you Joe, you're quite the gentleman. It's been nice getting to know you the last two days."

"The pleasure has been all mine darling. Drive safe okay? Maybe text me when you get home, ya know, I mean, just so I know you made it okay?"

She was biting her lip again as she looked up at him, struck by how easy he was to be near, how easy it was to like him. "I will. I'll see you Joe." She was smiling as she drove away, watching him in her rear view as he watched her drive away. Yes, she would be back to Orlando soon, she thought, smiling still.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapt. 15

Claire sent a text to Matt that she was about to pull into the driveway and wasn't surprised to see him outside waiting on her when she did. His smile took over his face when she climbed out of the car, flowers in hand.

"Awe Claire you shouldn't have! Flowers? For me?" He laughed.

She laughed with him but swatted his hand away. "These are mine sir. Grab my bags for me how about it?"

"Well, I don't know who sent those to you, but you have some inside as well. And I know who sent them and really you should just toss them. Besides, these are prettier. More you."

Claire raised her eyebrow at Matt and gave him a questioning glare. "Let me guess, Stephen sent flowers here and YOU read the card?"

Claire had to fight off a laugh when he stuck his bottom lip out in an over exaggerated pout. "Oh, come on Claire! You know how damn nosy I am. I had to look!" There was no fighting the laugh anymore and as they walked through the door to her home she let out a loud hearty laugh.

"You are too much, ya know that?" Her laughter faded off when she wound her way into the kitchen and saw the tall bouquet that was beyond elaborate, and everything that she wasn't. She and Stephen had been together for so long, did he really know her so little? Had she been so in love that she didn't notice that he hadn't really paid a bit of attention to her and to who she was? She could feel her emotions rising up as she approached the counter and sat down the beautiful vase she was carrying. She reached out for the plain white envelope that was lying on the counter beside the heavy glass vase that held the flowers from Stephen. She slowly opened the crisp envelope and pulled out the equally crisp paper and saw his careful handwriting. She wiped away a tear that had spilled over and prayed and willed away any others that might follow.

"Claire, I do hope that you are well and that things are easier for you than the last time I saw your face. I've given you some serious thought the last week or so, and I do miss the friendship we once had. I sincerely hope that soon we can get back to that. You're a ray of sunshine sweet girl. Never forget that."

Was he serious right now? The wounds were barely scabbing over and here he was pushing a friendship? Well, newsflash you Irish moron, no way, not now. Not for a long time, she thought. He could just keep his attention on his new girl and be happy with that. And sunshine? Well he shove that sunshine straight where it didn't shine. She ripped the card up and tossed into the trash just as Matt walked in the room.

"Got your bags in your room. Thought I would come down and see if you've eat…" his words trailed off as he watch her lift the heavy vase and walk to the back door, pulling it open, and with both hands heaving the ridiculous arrangement out of the house. He heard it shatter on the back patio, and could imagine the mess he'd gladly clean up. "Well, that's that then. Do you feel better sweetheart?"

Claire straightened her shirt and turned to face him. She avoided his question smoothly though. "I think that these are much more me anyway. Besides, they brighten up the room so much more than those God forsaken over the top things did."

Matt laughed and pulled two beers from the refrigerator, handing one to her and opening one for himself as he took a seat on one of the barstools. "Tell me how the date went last night with the big Samoan man." Her cheeks filled with color and he grinned at her. "Look at you blushing! Oh, oh wait! Are these from him," Matt asked pointing to the flowers.

She nodded with a grin. "They were waiting outside my door this morning. It was so sweet and thoughtful. And last night wasn't a date thank you. Although, he did kiss me, more than once. Then he kissed me again today." While she talked she pulled out her phone and text Joe.

"I've been home about ten minutes, had to deal with some things when I got here, but I'm safe and sound." She hit send and then looked back up to Matt.

He eyed her curiously but said nothing, just smirked. "So, how long are you going to keep making this hellish drive for work?"

It was as if he could read her thoughts sometimes. Her phone vibrated and she glanced down. "Glad to hear your home, getting some weights in, but I'd love to call you later if it would be okay."

"I think it would be more than okay actually" She added a smiley face emoticon and sent it.

"Is that him," Matt asked her, smiling.

She shrugged and avoided the question easily enough. "The drive is getting a bit much, the wear and tear on the car is adding up too. I'd thought about starting to look for a small apartment closer to work, but then I feel horrible because I just asked you to move in here."

"Well, I got a call that may take some of that off of you actually." She motioned for him to go on when he paused. "Ring of Honor called. You remember I told you about them before, I'd worked there in my early days of wrestling. Well, they're interested in me coming back on board with them. I've also been getting calls from lots of independent promotions to."

"Ahhhh Matt! That's great!" Claire was squealing and bouncing as she rounded the counter to hug her friend.

"Gahhhh, you are such a damn girl ya know," he said smiling.

She pulled back laughing and playfully slapped his chest. "I do know actually, and if I recall that has been a huge issue in this relationship of ours," she laughed as she spoke and truly felt happy for the first time in years it seemed.

He laughed with her. "Point taken, but seriously, I'd be gone more than I was here. You wouldn't have to feel bad about me here and you in Orlando. The center is going great and you have excellent people in place to watch over that. You have no reason at all not to look into a move."

Claire shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before turning to him. "I assume you're going to be taking all of those organizations up on their offers to wrestle then? Ha, of course you are and you should! I'm happy for you and so damn proud of you Matt, I really am. Now if you don't mind I am going to my room to soak these bones in a nice, hot, bubble bath and to think." She kissed his cheek and turned on her heels to head upstairs for some relaxation.

The next day Claire woke up and smiled when she checked her phone and saw Joe had sent a simple good morning text. Okay, so he may have added in a beautiful in there, but hey, who was counting that? They had talked the night before for no less than two hours about anything and everything and nothing at all, but it had been a wonderful conversation. She knew now that his favorite color was blue and he'd thought about getting blue contacts for his eyes. She hated the thought of those deep brown eyes being covered and lightened, and yet somehow was curious as to how the icy blue would look on his dark complexion. She wondered absently if there was anything that would look bad on him and doubted it.

Shaking her head, she felt the pangs of guilt in her stomach. Was it too soon to be thinking about dating someone else? No she thought, it absolutely wasn't at all too soon. She had to remember that her relationship had really ended long before the final word had been spoken aloud. Besides, it wasn't as if Stephen were waiting to date, no he had wasted no time at all. From the talk she had heard and photos that she had seen he had already moved on and made his new relationship official. His Facebook status had even been updated and everyone knew that when it was Facebook official, well then it was really and truly official.

Her phone rang from its perch on her breasts and cause her to jump. She hadn't realized the ringer wasn't turned down. She glanced down and saw her best girlfriend's number and quickly picked up. "Sadie! I didn't expect to hear from you," she said. Sadie was her old boss from the coffee shop, her first job when she got to Tampa. They'd quickly become friends and had remained that way even after Claire had left the shop and Sadie had fallen in love and moved away to Texas to be with her happily ever after.

"Claire, why does it hurt so badly when you wake up and realize that what was supposed to be your happy was just a big nightmare?" Her voice cracked and she broke down into tears.

Claire sat up straighter in her bed and pressed the phone to her ear. Her heart immediately broke at the anguish in her friends tears. Had they not just had this phone call, only the situations were reversed? "Oh, Sadie, what happened?"

Through her sobs she was taking in air in huge gasps, like a drowning man clinging to the surface of the water. "I was at work, and got off early. I was going to surprise him with his favorite take out. I got in and didn't see him but I heard something upstairs, and I went up to our room…" Her voice broke off and she let out the most painful moan Claire had ever heard. "He had another woman in our bed. He was fucking another woman in our bed. He didn't even stop when he saw me there."

Tears welled in Claire's eyes, she knew that feeling all too well thanks to her ex. "Oh baby girl I am so damn sorry… What did you do Sade?"

A low chuckle broke through her sobs. "I walked right into the closet and packed up my shit and walked out of the house, I left. He's called, said it was a mistake and he was so sorry and it wasn't going to happen again. He was right about that at least. I'm not dumb enough to give him the chance for it to happen again."

"Are you coming back to Tampa?"

Sadie paused and composed herself. Claire could hear her sniffling and then heard her blow her nose softly. "Not now, maybe one day. I like Texas actually, and I like my job though I am asking for a transfer tomorrow. I have an apartment opening up in a week one town over, so I'm in a hotel until then. I miss you Claire."

"I miss you to."

"I'm so sorry to call you with this mess, especially after you and Stephen and all. Are you okay doll?"

Claire smiled catching sight of the flowers from Joe. She hadn't been able to leave them in the kitchen. She wanted to be able to see them at all times. "I'm okay actually. I think I've reached that pissed point with Stephen. He's already in a relationship with someone. And maybe, there's this guy who'd asked me on a date…"

"Girl, I hear you smiling! Tell me you're going!"

"I am, yes. He's actually coming to Tampa day after tomorrow and we're going to Busch Gardens. I've yet to go so I'm excited."

"I'm glad, you of all people deserve it. Thank you for talking. I hope I didn't wake you. I just… you were the first person I thought to call."

"You didn't wake me at all. You know you can always call for any reason. Keep me posted on what's going on there okay? I miss you. We need to plan a get together, here or there, it doesn't matter to me."

They talked a bit more and then Claire hung up the phone and shuffled into the shower. Her heart broke for her friend. Men were so thoughtless at times, they made it hard to trust the good ones, and that sucked. Her mind went to Joe, and she thought that he certainly seemed to be a good one. Somehow she already trusted him. She was surprised at the realization, but at the same time she was positive that her trust was being put in a man who was more than deserving of that trust.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapt. 16

At eight thirty Saturday morning, Matt woke Claire up, pouncing on her bed, calling her name loudly. Maybe pouncing wasn't accurate. No, it was much more like a trampling herd of trumpeting elephants.

"Wake up Claire! It's your date day! You're going on a date today! GET UP!"

Claire groaned loudly at the interruption to her sleep and rolled over. She groaned again when her eyes connected with the bright blue numbers of her alarm clock. "Matthew Joseph Korklan damn you it is only eight thirty in the damn morning. He will not be here for another two hours! Get out of here and leave me alone!" One last jump and he landed face first, flat on his stomach beside of her. "If you break my bed you are a dead man."

"Well now, aren't you just a sparkling little ray of sunshine."

"And aren't you just the spawn of Satan himself?" A yawn took over her body, cutting her words shy of completion. "What on earth made you think waking me up so damn early was a good idea?"

"Hmph," she heard him pouting. "I thought you'd like a nice, hot breakfast before you had to get ready for the day. That's all."

Claire lay in the bed wordlessly for a full three minutes, letting her senses come alive and take note of the world around her. She could smell the aroma of fresh coffee too near, too pungent to be coming from the kitchen. Looking past the alarm clock she registered a steaming cup of the fragrant coffee through cracked eyelids. She so badly wanted to ignore it and just roll over, close her eyes, and fall back into sleep for another hour, but the coffee was calling her name to loudly to ignore. She threw the cover off of her and sat up in the bed, plumping her pillows behind her and reached for the hot mug.

"I knew you'd get up," she could hear the smugness in his voice.

"This has nothing to with you, it's strictly about the coffee."

He laughed then. "I can live with that. I mean after all, I did make it. Then fix it to your liking, oh yeah, and bring it up here for you."

Claire held the coffee cup in both hands, her palms holding the sides of the warm mug, sipping it slow to savor the full citrus undertones. Five minutes and she had drained the cup. She sighed, knowing that now she would have to get up. She wanted another cup of the hot liquid and knew that she would have to get it herself. She sat the cup on the nightstand, right by the clock noting that it was now ten minutes til nine. She let her feet swing to the floor and stood. Picking up the cup she glared down at Matt. "Fine, you win. Let's go eat." She turned and headed to the door, stopping half way there. "I better not have to cook it or clean it up either."

He laughed and followed her down the stairs. "One it's already cooked and two, I had planned to clean it all up while you get yourself ready."

An hour later Claire was showered and had her make-up lightly applied. Her hair was up in a loose and messy bun. She was standing in her room, hands on her bar hips, in a pair of khaki shorts and a black bra, scanning the disaster before her. There were clothes, mainly tops, all over the bed and floor. She hadn't realized that she owned so many articles of clothing and made a mental note to sort through it all and get together a donation to the women's shelter. Nothing had been feeling right when she put it on. It just didn't work.

"Holy hell woman! It looks like a hurricane tore through here leaving a wake of clothes behind!"

"Ugh! Matt help me. I know that I want to wear these shorts but that is all that is set in my head." Claire crumpled onto a pile of tank tops that had mounded up on her bed.

Matt stepped into her closet and scanned what was left hanging up. His eyes fell onto a ruffled front halter top. Almost directly under it on the floor was a pair of black, wedge heeled espadrilles. The material of them flowed in ruffles down the top of the foot, mimicking the halter top. He grabbed them both and returned to the bedroom. He smugly sat the shirt and shoes on her dresser and smiled. "There you go, now, get dressed. He's going to be here soon."

Claire slipped into the top, then she slowly slipped her feet into the heels. She stepped back and took a look at herself in the full length mirror hanging on her door. She felt more than comfortable and she even felt pretty. Matt was a life saver. She spritzed on a bit of perfume and grabbed her purse before heading down the stairs. Halfway down she heard the doorbell ring. Her stomach clenched as she took the last step.

Matt peeked around the corner and let out a low whistle. "Damn you look good! Almost makes me wish that I was straight." He winked at her and she laughed. "I'll get the door." He walked away and Claire followed behind him, her stomach in nervous knots.

It seemed as if Matt was opening the door in slow motion. Those knots in her stomach seemed to tighten with every second. She just wasn't used to the dating scene anymore and her nerves were getting the best of her. Stephen hadn't taken her out on a date in nearly two years, and even then dating in a relationship was completely different than being single and dating someone. Her mind was spinning at a hurried pace it seemed. What is she said something wrong, or something completely stupid? What if she spilled food all over her, or worse, got it stuck in her teeth? What if she humiliated herself and he never wanted to see her again? What if… 'No! Claire, you stop that mess', she told herself. She had to think positive about today and remember that he had asked her out for a reason after all.

She heard the door open then and looked up. He looked wonderful to her. His long dark curls were pulled up into a perfect man bun and he wore jean shorts with a black tank top. She remembered vaguely that he just wasn't her type, and immediately she wondered why. His muscles boasted beautiful tribal tattoos and his dark skin seemed darker with the black tank top against it. It struck her again that he was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.

"You look beautiful Claire," Joe said from the doorway.

She felt herself blush as she smiled up at him. Just as she wasn't used to dating, she wasn't used to getting compliments either. "Thank you," she said softly. "We uh, we match today huh?"

Joe laughed his deep, rich laugh. "I'll take it as a good sign for the day." He brought his hand up, revealing a beautiful bouquet of fresh flowers in shades of yellow and orange. "I thought of you when I saw these, all bright and like a ray of sunshine no matter what the day is like."

"Thank you." She blushed again. "Oh! I am so sorry! Where are my manners? Please, come in, let me find a vase for these flowers."

Matt closed the door behind Joe when he entered and Claire caught his eye. He gave her a wide and approving smile that helped to put her a bit more at ease.

In the kitchen, Claire found a vase in the cabinets under her sink and quickly arranged the flowers. "Thank you again, Joe. They are so pretty. I love how they brighten up this room." She turned to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Do you want some water before we go?"

"Sure, thanks."

"So, Joe, what exactly are your plans for Claire? When can I expect you to have her back home?" Matt had on his best parental face, but one look at Claire and it was over. He burst out laughing. "I am kidding!"

Claire fought a smile as she looked at Joe. "Excuse him, he obviously has not taken his medication this morning. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes," Joe said with a low, under his breath chuckle. "Matt, man I promise to keep her safe, happy, and fed. You have my word, she's in good hands."

This caused Matt to laugh even harder. "Good, I expect no less. Now go on you two youngins, have fun."

Even Claire had to giggle then as she led the way back to the front door. She reached for the door handle to open it and was startled to feel Joe's large hand cover hers. "I've got it darling," he whispered, opening the door for her to step outside. He opened the door of his truck for her as well, holding her hand as she jumped up and slid in. He then closed the door for her and walked around and climbed into the driver's seat. As he buckled his seat belt he flashed her a warm smile. "You really do look beautiful today, just as you always do."

"Thank you," she said. She smiled up at him and thought, not for the first time, how easy he was to be around. He had a way about him that made the smiles comes easily to her face, and he could make her laugh. He was genuine, and real, and he just had this demeanor that said she could put her trust in him and relax, that she could just be okay.

As he drove, he reached over and took her hand in his, lacing his long, dark fingers through her small, pale ones. He let his thumb rub circles on the back of her hand absently. It was comfortable and it put her at ease, bringing a calm and a feeling of being completely secure. It smoothed her frayed nerves that had been tingling all morning long.

"You ever been to Busch Gardens," Joe asked.

"No, not once."

He cut his eyes at her and raised an eyebrow her way. "Not once huh? And you've lived here how long?"

"Four years or so I'd say, and no, not even once."

He smiled that slow and easy smile that made his dark eyes shine so brightly. She felt the faint flutters in her stomach begin, those small butterflies breaking free and stretching their wings, coming alive like they haven't in years. He had this effect on her, one that made her want to run and get lost in him all one time. For now she chose to stay, her hand tangled up in his, letting his smile warm her soul. She smiled then, realizing that she was happy, after all of the hurt, she was happy.

Pulling into the crowded parking lot at Busch Gardens Joe looked for a space. Claire's cell vibrated back to back, and grudgingly she pulled her hand from his to check her messages. The first was from Sadie. "Today's your big date right? Have fun, oh, and send me a picture of this tall, dark, handsome. K?"

Claire smiled as she typed her reply. "I'll see about snapping a picture, promise. I miss you!"

The next text was from Matt and as she read it she couldn't contain the burst of laughter that erupted from her. "Girl, can I just say this. That man is a tall drink of water that I would happily bathe in."

"What's so funny over there?"

Struggling to reign in her giggles she said, "Trust me when I say that you do not want to know."

There was that eyebrow raise again. "Yes ma'am," he said smirking as he pulled into a parking spot. He killed the engine and climbed down out of the big truck. He walked quickly to her door, opening it and extending his hand to her. As she climbed down he smiled at her. "You ready beautiful?"

"Yes sir," she said, returning his smile as he took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers again, and led her toward the entrance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapt 17

The day seemed to pass far too quickly in Claire's mind. It was six o'clock and they were strolling hand in hand through the parking lot toward the truck. There was no rush in their stride, they were content to indulge in idle chatter about nothing at all, taking their time, extending the day. She'd had such a great time, so much fun today, just being with someone who made her laugh and cared about what she felt. And oh how she had laughed, and smiled, and really she had just felt important. Joe had held her hand all around the park, unashamed for anyone to know that he was there with her.

He had taken her on roller coasters, ones like the Scorpion that was full of loops and went as fast as any car and only allowed you to be held in by a tiny strap it seemed. He had even been attentive to her feelings of being nervous, holding her hand and assuring her it was all going to be just fine and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. They'd seen stage shows, her favorite being Motor City Groove. The cast of young men and women were so full of talent and gave a great portrayal of that old Detroit sound, soul era, and to Claire it seemed that their talent was deserving of a bigger stage than what they had.

They'd had a wonderful lunch at the Bengal Bistro before they embarked on the Serengeti Safari seeing beautiful, exotic, wild animals. It was a breathtaking experience. Their day ended on Walk About Way, an attraction straight out of Australia. She had been about to pet kangaroos and feed them straight from her hand. Joe had been wonderful, snapping photos to capture the experience and the childlike glee that was all over her face as she fed the animals. She snapped her own photos of him as he held out his large hands to feed the animals. She wasn't sure what was cuter, the man or the kangaroos.

They reached the truck and he helped her up into the passenger seat. Once he had walked around and climbed in, putting the truck in reverse and backing out of the parking spot, he turned his eyes to her and smiled. "Thank you for being my date today."

"Thank you for letting me be. I had the best time with you."

His hand found hers and his fingers, laced through hers. As small and as delicate as her hands were, they fit so well in his, he thought. Today had been wonderful in his mind to. He hoped against all hope that she would agree to see him again. "I'm hoping that you'll let me take you out again one day. Soon."

He caught the blush rising to her sun kissed cheeks from the corner of his eye and saw her looking up at him through those thick, beautiful lashes. She was beautiful and he wondered if she realized that. Her soft smile kept him up at night, thinking about those sweet, tender lips of hers pressed to his.

"I would absolutely love that Joe."

"Good," he said, his words barely a whisper as they fell into a comfortable and easy silence. He loved that about his time with her, the way that no one had to speak and it wasn't odd or uncomfortable. Today though, it gave his mind time to think about how badly he was not ready to take her home. If he was reading her right, and Lord how he hoped he was, she wasn't ready for that either.

"Hey Claire, are you hungry? I was thinking that we could grab some dinner before I take you home."

He saw her smile, almost in relief at the suggestion, before she said, "I'm famished if it means I get more time with you."

"Well dinner it is then," he said low.

Three hours later he was pulling into her driveway. He opened his door and hurried to her side, opening her door as well. He grinned when he realized that she no longer reached to open her own door. He held her hand as he escorted her to the door. There in the porchlight glow, her hair shown a fiery red and her lashes cast heavy shadows on her cheeks. She was intensely beautiful.

"Thank you again for today, Joe. It was the best day that I have had in a long time."

Her small voice broke his thoughts and he smiled down at her. "I had a wonderful day as well, and the company was absolutely beautiful. So, I can take you out again, right?" She nodded and he smiled again. He let his fingers rest just under her chin, tilting her head up as he lowered his, allowing his lips to brush hers. He felt her smile against his lips and his body reacted against his will. How was such a simple gesture so intensely sexy? He let his tongue brush across her bottom lip, let his teeth graze across its fullness. He felt her body start to go soft, as though she was melting and he took it as a sign to deepen the kiss.

He used his tongue to part her lips, felt hers rise up to do a slow tango with his. Her hands gripped his biceps, her nails gently dug into his skin. His mind immediately went to thoughts of her beneath him, their bodies joined in the most intimate of ways, covered in the misty sheen of sweat, her hands gripping his back, her nails digging into his skin as her body was arching up to meet his time and time again. He groaned as he pulled his lips from hers, resting his forehead against hers.

"Would it scare you away to know that you take my mind to steamy, erotic places?"

She groaned aloud at his words, spoken in that husky, turned on whisper against her skin, at the way that they turned her on even more than his lips on hers. "Not at all Joe, just… I uh, I should really get inside." Her face flushed with heat as she ran his words through her mind again. "I can't wait to see you again."

He smiled at her, knowing he affected her in the same way that she affected him. Yet he understood that she needed things to move at a slower pace, and he would do that for her. "Well darling that makes two of us. Get some sleep okay?"

Nodding he saw her try to hide a small yawn. "Let me know when you make it home safely, please. Drive carefully Joe." She smiled as she let herself inside of her house.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he climbed back into his truck and cranked the air conditioning as cold as he could get it. Claire made him feel so many things that he'd not felt in years. He liked her, maybe more than he should so soon, and he was more than ready to see where things were going to go with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapt 18

After taking a moment to calm the electricity that was running throughout her veins, Claire headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She headed upstairs, wondering where Matt was. She had expected him to be waiting on her at the door, ready to drill her for details. Walking up the stairs she stopped at his bedroom door, pressing her ear against the door to see if she could hear him snoring. All she heard was music so she eased the door open. She didn't knock just in case he was asleep.

"Matt, I'm ho… OH! Um.. I uh, Matt! PJ! Um I just um.. Oh my God! I am so sorry! I'll uh, I'm just gonna go. Oh dear God." Claire was a stuttering mess after her eyes landed on Matt and PJ, both naked, sweaty, and obviously nowhere near finished making up. She backed out of the room, closing the door. Her head fell against the door and she took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry again you two," she called before heading down the hallway to her own room.

That had definitely been a first for her. She giggled to herself as she closed her door behind her. Shaking her head, she did her best to put the image of her best friend in the throes of passion out of her mind. Thinking of Joe was a perfect distraction. She showered again, feeling sticky and dirty from sweating throughout the day, and towel dried her hair. She slipped into her boy cut briefs, her favorite style, and an oversized t-shirt before she crawled into her bed. She pulled the covers to her waist and reached for her phone. No message from Joe yet. Her eyes were growing heavy but she didn't want to give in to sleep before she knew he was home.

Thirty minutes later her cell phone vibrated to life on her chest, rousing her from the light sleep that had overtaken her. "I'm home, safe and sound. Heading to bed with you on my mind, I can't wait to talk to you soon. Thank you again for today. Goodnight Claire."

Claire smiled through a yawn and rubbed her sleep filled eyes with the backs of her hands like a sleepy toddler. "Thank you for everything today. Goodnight." She hit send and sat her phone on the bedside table before snuggling down into the covers and closing her eyes. Sleep was quick to find her and she slept peacefully, more so than she had in weeks.

It was nine thirty the next morning when Claire walked into the kitchen, humming some old soul song. She started some coffee brewing and turned to the refrigerator to put together a breakfast for herself and Matt, PJ too she thought. She looked up, glancing out of the window and noticing only Matt's car in the drive. Had it been only his last night? She had to admit she hadn't paid any attention at all to what cars had been in her drive the night before. She started bacon sizzling in the pan, and turned to see Matt walk in.

"Hi sunshine," Claire said brightly. "Where's P…"

Matt held up her hand to cut her off. "I know how it looked, but Claire believe me it was not what it looked like." Claire started to speak but Matt again cut her off. "While it would be really nice to think that we were working on things, all last night really was, was two guys who both hadn't been laid in far too long taking care of their needs."

Claire opened her mouth and closed it again without a word. She turned back to the stove and started scrambling eggs. Concentrating heavily on the eggs she said, without looking up, "Ya know Matt, I don't judge you for that. In fact, well, I mean, I can understand needing those desires fulfilled and can only imagine a day when self-fulfillment isn't enough. I feel better knowing that you turn to someone who you know, someone who cares about you and that you trust instead of just some random guy off the street. There's no shame at all in what happened with you and PJ."

Matt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "That is why I love you. So how was yesterday?"

She told him all about her day, and how she really liked Joe. "He's amazing Matt. He opens doors, and he, well he doesn't mind anyone knowing that he was there with me. He made me feel special without doing anything at all."

"That's what you need Claire, it's what you deserve. I'm so glad that you're being treated how you should be." They talked more about Joe and what Claire had hoped to see happen with them and then Matt cleared the table and started to load the dishwasher. Claire stood, stretching out her short frame.

"Thank you for getting the dishes," she said as she smiled and ran up the stairs to grab a gym bag. When she got back downstairs she kissed him on his scruffy cheek and took her keys from the hook by the back door. "I'm heading to the gym. I'll be back."

"Alright, be safe Claire." Just as she started to walk out the door he remembered that Nic had wanted her to call him. "Oh! Hey, by the way, Nic called you yesterday. Like three times actually. Said to call him, something about wanting to see would you be at Raw this week. I think the guy has ended up with a thing for his friend. Just saying."

Shaking her head Claire laughed. "No way no how Matty boy. I'll be back later. Promise, and I'll call him. I love you."

"I love you to babe."

Oh how Claire loved the relationship that she and Matt shared. No one would get it unless they just knew them. She could see easily that many would misconstrue what there was between them, but then again, if they didn't understand then they weren't meant to be in her life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapt. 19

The next day Claire was walking into Philips Arena in Atlanta Georgia for Raw. This was likely one of her absolute favorite venues for a live show, but one of her least favorites for staff entrance routes which always set her nerves on fire. The old yellow door was rusted in places, located practically beneath the building. There was lighting but not the greatest at all, and many times it was dark and more than a bit creepy as they left out after shows. Security even advised everyone to leave out in pairs or groups, just as a safety precaution. Fans would be out on the opposite side of that old broken down chain link fence pre and post shows, all hoping for a glimpse of their favorite superstar, and if they were lucky they could grab a photo or an autograph. Of course with the lighting and atmosphere it was the perfect setting for one nut to crack and things to get nasty.

Once inside of the arena, Claire's nerves immediately felt more at ease. She took the elevator up to the floor which housed all of the offices, ready to get to work. She wouldn't lie, she was kind of missing Joe. Stepping off of the elevator, she started to walk down the hallway. She noticed that the doors all had names on them so she walked until she found hers. Finding it she turned the handle and opened the door. Her eyes immediately fell on the shadow of what appeared to be a large man. She let out a small cry, laced with fear. Someone was in her office.

"Whoa, whoa it's just me Claire," Nic said, stepping out of the corner, hands up.

"Jesus Christ Nicholas! You gave me a damned heart attack. A text that you were here waiting would've been great." She sat her bag down on the sofa and slumped down beside it, willing her pounding heart to slow its beat.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." Nic was genuinely sorry, she could tell but she wasn't ready to let him off of the hook yet. She shot him a look, oh and if looks could kill he was certain that the flowers would already be covering his coffin. "I swear, I was wrong and I should have let you know that I was here waiting on you. But, in my defense, I did bring you food. The greasiest, yummiest in town…"

Her eyes perked up and she had to fight a grin. He knew that The Varsity was one of her favorite places to eat in this city. Damn him. He knew just how to kill her anger. "Fine. Give me the food. I'm starving."

Nic's laugh filled the room and she had to smile. It was a warm laugh, rich, and real. One that came easy and was contagious. Nic watched her as she ate, his laugh fading off into a soft smile. She was beautiful he thought, just beautiful. He'd come to accept that he was attracted to his best friend. He was more than attracted to her, he was falling for her and unable to stop himself. "So uh, you had a date this weekend huh?"

As she chewed, her lips curved into a smile and his heart flipped. She nodded her head and sat down her hot dog. "I did, yes, with Joe. Oh Nic, he's wonderful. So polite and respectful, just… a real gentleman."

He nodded and turned his head. "So is it serious?"

She laughed then, swatting at his shoulder. "Nic it was one date. I'd hardly call one date serious."

"Good, so that means you can have dinner with me after the show?"

She gazed up at him, a sweet smile on her face. "Nic, no matter how serious it is with anyone, you are my friend, one of the two best I have. I will always have time for dinner with you."

His head lowered and he let out a hefty sigh. Friend. Well hell, he'd rather that than nothing at all. "Okay then, I'll see you later I guess. I need to go start getting ready for tonight." He kissed her forehead and walked out of her office, closing the door lightly behind him.

Claire had been working on a few things for probably about half an hour when there was a knock on her door. Without looking up she called for whoever it was to come on in. "Are ya tryin to make a fool of me then Claire," a strong Irish brogue demanded as soon as the door opened up.

Startled, Claire jumped and looked up from her computer. "Stephen! What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it would ya? Out traipsing around town with some man like ya haven't just split with me? Do ya know people talk? Say you never loved me if ya done moved on?"

It took a moment for Claire to process exactly what was going on and once it all clicked in her mind she slammed her hands down on her desk and stood up, pushing her chair back hard into the wall. "Hold on one damn minute here. I am making a fool of you because I went on one date with someone?" He shook his head and before he could say a word she held up her hand. "What about you Stephen? YOU and this girlfriend of yours, all over Facebook weeks ago, hell pictures of you two together before you even ended things! Yet I make YOU look like a fool?"

His huge pale hand ran through his hair, the paleness clashing against the bright red. "Damn right ya make me look like a fool woman! I am a man and it is expected, hell I called us off! You think I called it off because I was sitting in a damned apartment alone, wishing we was moving forward? Hell no! I ended it because of her! She carries a whole hell of a lot less baggage and she's ready to actually have a relationship. Here you are out parading yourself around like some whore with all of these guys…"

Tears running down her cheeks, Claire raised her voice. "All of these guys! Are you kidding me! I had ONE date with ONE man. ONE! While I was single at that you lying son of a bitch!" She reached for the stapler sitting on her desk and launched it at his body, not caring where she hit him as long as she connected. She wasn't expecting him to round the desk and grip her wrists in his massive paws. She screamed, her mind flashing back to years ago, a different state, a different man.

"Don't you ever throw something at me again do you hear me? That was pure stupid on your part. What the hell…"

"Get the hell away from her, get your hands off of her and get the fuck away," Nic voice rang out. Claire saw Nic come into the room, around the desk to where she stood, trapped by Stephen's hands. She thought for a minute that he was going to hit Stephen, and she was shocked when instead he simply took her shoulders in his hands, so soft and tender compared to those gripping her wrists. "Let her go Stephen, now."

"Another one of your boys eh Claire?"

That was when Nic let go of her shoulders and in the blink of an eye allowed his clenched fist connect solidly with Stephen's chin. "Stay away from her Stephen. I mean it. And for the record, she was always faithful to you, even when you couldn't be that for her."

Claire looked at Nic quizzically but allowed him to lead her out of her office. They got to catering and he led her to the far back corner. She had tears streaming down her face and she was shaking from head to toe. Nic pulled her close and put her head onto his shoulder, gently brushing her hair with his hand as he rubbed her back with the other.

"Shhh it's going to be okay baby. What happened in there?"

Claire told him the story of Stephen bursting in and all of the mean, nasty things that he had said to her. She sniffled and raised up to look at her friend. "Nic I have never seen him that way before. It was like he had taken all of the things that I had told him about Logan and used it all on me. He has never acted that way."

"He's gotten an attitude around here too. Did he hurt you?"

Claire shook her head. No, no he hadn't physically hurt her, but he had definitely made an impression in her mind, one that hurt her emotionally and mentally, more than any physical hurt ever could.

That night, after dinner at the Sundial, Claire and Nic went back to the hotel. Claire was exhausted from the day she had just spent, and Nic was worried about her. He had never seen that haunted look in her eyes.

"Let me walk you to your room?"

She nodded. "Okay. Hey Nic?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there today, to intervene. I uh, well I appreciate it."

"That was nothing, no need for thanks Claire. You're my best friend. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

He walked her into her hotel room and waiting while she got ready for bed before he stood to go. "Keep your door locked and don't let anyone in okay? I'm a phone call and a door away if you need me for anything."

She nodded and smiled up at him sleepily. "Thank you again Nicky. I love you. Goodnight."

He almost let his heart take those words, those three simple words, and make them more than they were. He knew that she loved him, as a friend, but he was starting to question his love and if it was based solely in a friendship these days. He thought he knew that answer and it was an answer he couldn't share with her.

"I love you to kiddo."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapt. 20

Claire's blaring phone drug her out of a dreamless sleep. She refused to open her eyes and her hand blindly canvassed the bedside table in the hotel room. When her hand finally fell on the vibrating siren from hell she picked it up and blindly swiped at the screen until it shut up. She mumbled something that was supposed to pass for a hello and hoped that it had made it to the other end of the line as that.

"Well good morning to you to beautiful," Joe's low and throaty laugh broke through the last sluggish bit of sleep that she was holding onto.

She still refused to open her eyes, she much preferred to keep them closed and picture the man on the other end of the line, his smile and those eyes… oh those eyes. "Good morning Joe," she said and actually heard the smile in her voice this time.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I can call back if you'd rather."

"No, no it's okay. What time is it anyway?"

"It's eleven thirty darling. You must have had a long night."

She groaned, louder than she meant to, when the thought of the night before came flooding back into her mind, like an unwelcome visitor. "You could say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

Could he be any greater? "Stephen just showed his ass last night. He burst into my office and just started yelling at me that I was making a fool out of him for moving on basically."

"What a jackass. I mean it's not like he has any room to talk about that ya know?"

"I know. It was emotionally a long night more than anything I guess." Claire intentionally downplayed the whole encounter from the night before. There was no need to upset the situation, especially since it had finally died down.

"So, I called because I got some news yesterday when I went into work."

"Oh?"

"Sure did. Our debut, the Shield's, will be next month at the Battleground pay per view. Out in Texas. I'd really like it if you could be there. I mean, we are your babies basically," he laughed.

"Ahhhh Joe! That is wonderful! Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She was sitting up in bed now and awake. "I hadn't expected it so soon. Steve hadn't mentioned it at all."

"I won't lie, I'm beyond stoked. My family will be there, which is nerve wracking as all hell, but damn it I feel like I'm there. I made it finally ya know? Thank you. You played a big part in this."

"Oh no sir, the powers that be wanted to move you up, they just wanted me to give the character something more."

"Well then thank you for something more. When are you home? I'd love to take you out to dinner, to celebrate."

"I'll be home tomorrow morning and I would really enjoy that."

"Great! I'll text you later? I have to get into the trainers office for a good once over, but I can't wait to see you again."

"That makes two of us. See you soon Joe."

Hanging up, Claire sent out a group text to the three members of what was now to be known as the Shield congratulating them on their call up. She did this with everyone who she worked with, so it was normal. She didn't want to break her habit just because Joe was under her skin. She didn't expect to ever hear back from anyone and that was okay to. She took pride in those she had the chance to work with and wanted them to know that she was celebrating their call up to the big stage with them.

After she sent the texts she thought about the night before and all that had gone down with Stephen. Then she let her mind go back to a few weeks ago, that day in her Tampa office when he had ended it all. How he had he changed so damn much in such a short time? Or was it that she was finally seeing him. When he ended it he had been so sincere though, he had really made her believe that he still loved her even though he couldn't be with her. And then there was last night.

Without thought she dialed his number. She listened as it rang and then she heard the distinct click of the call connecting.

"Ello?"

God it annoyed her to no end that he never could say a whole damn word. Had it always she wondered? Probably. "I have a question and I damn sure think that I deserve an honest answer."

"Ah damn it, I really should start to check the caller id before I pick up. What do you want Claire?"

She took a deep breath. She had called him. Now was not the time to chicken out and to lose her resolve and strength. "Two weeks ago you ended us with all of these sweet, loving words. You led me to believe that you loved me still and that we just weren't right anymore, but god damn it Stephen you made me think you still loved me. You still let me believe that you were this wonderfully amazing and faithful man. What in the hell happened in the last two weeks?"

She heard him exhale sharply on the other end of the line as she waited, holding her breath and second guessing all of this. "Aye good Lord, woman you don't let things rest do ya? You just can't let it go and let it be. You want honest? The truth hurts Claire, are you prepared for that? Truth is I fell out of love with you ages ago. I stopped wanting you in my life ages ago but I was used to you and to us just like you were. Then I needed a real woman who had heat in her blood and who still had a passion for me. I moved on long ago Claire. Now, I'm angry that I stayed so long and wasted so much time on someone who was nothing more than a cold, cold fish. Here's the thing though ya see, you're still not over me and I know it. You still wear that ring. If you were really moving on, it'd be off of your finger. You killed us Claire. Know that." And he hung up.

Claire sat on the bed in the same spot for ten minutes easily. She stared at the phone as it lay on the bed, determined not to cry, not to hurt at the mean and cruel words. She proved to herself that her determination wasn't worth a damn. She cried. Hard. Alone. How could anyone want her if all that he had said was true?

Not knowing what else to do, or was it that nothing else felt right just then, she text Joe. One long text telling him everything that Stephen had said to her. She hit send then sent Nic a text telling him that she needed to see him in fifteen minutes, could he please come. Hitting send she sat the phone down and stumbled to the shower, knowing that he would be there for her when she was done in the shower.

Ten minutes later, Claire had her hair wrapped in a towel and another towel wrapped around her body as she walked back out into the bedroom. She knew that she needed to get dressed, she knew instinctively that Nic would be there in a few short minutes, just as she'd asked him to. Still wrapped in the towel she slipped into a pair of lacy black underwear before dropping the towel to put on the matching bra. Scanning her bag for clothes she snagged a black and aqua chevron print maxi dress and slid it over her toweled head, smoothing it as the fabric skimmed down her body. It was one of her favorite maxi dresses, she loved the racer back style of it the modest v-neck. She stayed barefoot as she took the towel off of her head and ran curling gel through it, not in the mood to do battle with the springy spirals on her head. Just as she was wiping her hands on the towel, she heard the knock on the door. Nic. Claire would have loved to of thought that she could have faked a convincing smile for her friend, but knowing that the tears were pushing too hard for that to be a possibility. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Hey kiddo, you wanted to se…" Nic's voice trailed off as he took one look at her. Her eyes were puffy, she had been crying, but why. She was trying to look like she was okay, putting on that brave face, but he'd known her far too long. He stepped in and closed the door, locking it behind him, and immediately pulled her into his arms. Her head found his chest and at the moment he had made contact with her, her tears had begun to flow, accompanied by soft but wrenching sobs. His hand rubbed over her curls and he kissed the top of her head. "Shhh," he whispered, lifting her and carrying her to the bed. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and took a seat beside her, pulling her back close to him. "Claire what happened?"

She sniffled and swiped at her nose as she tried to get her emotions in check. Finally she was able to tell him all about the talk she had with Stephen earlier, all of the mean and cruel words that he had flung at her, all of the pain he had caused. Her tears had yet to cease, though they had turned silent. She was numb it seemed but yet there was that dull ache she couldn't get rid of located in her chest where her heart was.

Nic rested his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up to face him. "Listen to me, he is a moron. You are the warmest, kindest, most beautiful woman I know. All of the things that he said to you, all of that shit was nothing more than solid lies. Not a single word of it was anything near who you are. God Claire, you are amazing, you just need a man who can see it, embrace it, and help you to grow it even more than you have til now. You need a man who isn't intimidate by the greatness that is you." He felt his heart breaking knowing that he could be that man but she didn't see past a friendship with him. Her bottom lip was poking out, a pout on her face that she didn't intend, but was there nonetheless. He let his thumb brush it over once, then twice. "Claire, throw out all of his words. Forget what he said because he is a liar." He kissed her forehead, a gesture that was not uncommon between them and he longed in that moment to kiss her lips. To kiss that pout away, even if it was insanely sexy, fraying the edges of his control, making his heart beat violently in his chest. He moistened his lips with his tongue as he considered hers pressed firmly on his and he was almost tempted to just make it happen. No, he couldn't, she didn't need it right then for one, and two, he didn't want to make things weird.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapt. 21

That afternoon Nic drove Claire to the arena and walked her in, helping her to find her office. She was trying to act like the night before and her phone conversation earlier today had been no big deal and that she was just fine. He knew her far too well for that act. He knew that he was just being that over protective friend, but he didn't want to see her hurt by yet another encounter with Stephen. If she was faced with another encounter, well then he wanted to be there to intervene. Unfortunately he had to get to work, leaving her alone.

"Do you need anything before I go? Are you hungry, thirsty, anything?"

"I'm fine Nic, I promise. Thank you for being here for me today though. It means so very much knowing I can lean on you in my weakest moments."

He sighed, but smiled. "Of course, kiddo. I guess that I had better go on. They want me to tape some backstage spots and cut some promos. I'll catch up to you later tonight okay?"

Claire nodded and returned his smile just as her cell phone rang. "Work calls," she joked, without looking at her phone. She watched as her friend walked out of the door.

Once the door was closed she looked down at her phone and smiled broadly seeing Joe's name on her caller ID. "Hi there, you."

"You certainly sound better than our last conversation. Feeling better?"

"Mhmm, I am, thanks. How are you?"

"Wonderful actually. Pumped up about our big debut and all."

His voice sounds so clear, so close, Claire thought. "I'm excited for you to Joe."

"Thank you. I owe you for seeing something in me, in us really, for thinking outside of the box."

Claire's office door creaked open, just a crack. "Joe, hang on for one second okay?" She covered the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand and called out, "I'm on a call, one moment please."

She heard Joe then, "Oh? Well who is he? He poked his smiling face in the door, locking his eyes on her. "Hey darling."

Claire let her cell phone fall to the desk with a light thud. A smile took over her face and she was sure when she spoke it was coming out in a childlike squeal. "Joe! What are you doing here?"

He closed the space between the two of them and took her into his arms, pulling her as close as possible. He leaned down and let his lips greet hers, kissing her smoothly. He pulled back and looked down on her. "They want us to all start getting used to the travel and such so they requested that we start to come out for shows. We have to hang backstage and all still, but it's still pretty damn cool. Plus, there is a pretty fantastic added perk."

Raising an eyebrow up at him, Claire said, "Oh? What just what is that perk?"

"Seeing your beautiful face." He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. "Come with me to catering? I'm starving!"

Claire nodded and grabbed her cell phone as she followed him out of the door and into the hallway. As they rounded the corner to the hallway that led to catering, Claire saw Nic cutting a promo. She slowed to a stop, watching him work. He always amazed her with his talent and his ability with words. He was beyond good at what he did, even if some of the higher ups in the company didn't see it. She smiled at him and winked when he caught her eyes and then she turned and continued on to catering.

The show was over and Claire was packing up her things when Joe found his way back into her office. "You ready to head out beautiful?"

"I am yes. The bed at the hotel sounds so good right now. Exhaustion has hit me, and it hit hard tonight."

They stepped into the hallway and Claire heard Nic's voice. "Hey, Claire, hold up."

She turned and smiled broadly at him. "Hey Nicky. This is Joe, and Joe, this is my best friend ever Nic."

The two men shook hands and Claire noticed Nic eyeing Joe, quietly sizing him up. "Good to meet you. Claire has told me a lot about you."

Joe smiled, "All good I hope. She's talked highly of you as well."

More idle small talk was exchanged and then Nic turned and looked at Claire. "I uh, I guess you don't need a ride then huh?"

"No, I'm okay Nic, thank you. I'll see you soon though." Claire flashed him a bright smile as her hand slipped into Joe's.

Nic smiled back at her, but it wasn't reaching his eyes. "Okay then, I love you."

"I love you too Nic."

As she and Joe drove to the hotel he looked her way out of the corner of his eyes. "You two seem really close."

Claire nodded, "We are. Extremely close." She was thinking about Nic heavily. Something just wasn't right with him she thought. He'd almost seemed defeated, broken even, and that was just not her friend. He was a strong man who didn't let things get to him. She was worried about him and made a note to text him the next day to find out what was going on.

ONE MONTH LATER—BATTLEGROUND PAY-PER-VIEW

Dallas, Texas.

"You got the parking pass that I sent to you, right?"

"Yes Claire, I've got it," Sadie laughed. Claire had already asked her three times this week about the parking pass.

"Alright then, when you get to the arena drive around the side of the building and you'll see where the trucks and buses are parked. Just pull in there and you can park. There's gonna be people to guide you to the door but if you text me I'll come out and meet you. Ah, I am so damn glad that you're coming! I have missed you like crazy."

It had been far too long since Claire had gotten to see her friend and to spend any kind of time with her. The fact that the pay-per-view had landed itself in Texas was a perfect excuse for them to get together. Claire could barely contain her excitement, between seeing Sadie and then Joe and the guys debuting tonight the excitement levels were completely through the roof.

Hanging up the phone Claire sat down and shifted papers on her desk. Before she could get started on anything Joe popped his head into her office.

"Hey pretty mama, can I come in?"

"Of course silly, come on in." Claire's face had lit up in a huge smile at the sound of his voice. She was quite taken with the big Samoan, she couldn't lie. They had been spending more and more time together these last few weeks and she liked him. She really liked the man. He had proven himself to be a total gentleman, patient and understanding, and always putting her first. Yes, she liked the man a lot.

"So, I wanted to talk to you, well ask you about something actually."

She nodded, her belly clenching, her nerves tingling. "Go ahead then."

"Well, this last week I've been thinking a lot about the time we've spent together lately and how much I have enjoyed it, how much I've enjoyed being near you. Getting to know you has been amazing and I like who I know." He smiled at her and reached out to take her hand. "Like I said, I've been thinking and today is one of the greatest days of my life. I feel like I've made it in my career finally and like I'm making my family proud. There is only one thing that I can imagine that would be able to make this day any better than it is now."

"And what is that Joe?"

"I'd love to be able to take us to the next level, to make us officially US, to be able to say that you are my girl and that I have you."

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes and feeling lighter than air. She was certain she was a good foot off of the floor and that the only thing that was anchoring her to the space was his hand, holding hers. Her smile was taking up the whole space of her face as she held his eyes. "I would love that Joe. I would absolutely adore that."

He said nothing, only smiled as he closed the space between his lips and hers. His lips brushed hers so lightly, so feather soft, but she wanted more from their kiss. She wound her arms around his neck, on her tiptoes, and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. As his tongue responded to hers she sighed against his lips, smiling all the while.

Joe broke the kiss and smiled down on her once again. "Thank you, so much, for everything that you bring into my life. I hate it, but I have to run right now, got to go work out our entrance spots with the guys. I can't wait to see you soon though."

"I'll see you," Claire said, unable to wipe the smile away. "I'll be out there cheering and yelling for you guys, me and Sadie. Go on, you have work to do mister." Claire placed a kiss to the hollow spot at the base of his neck and felt him shiver. Somehow that was enough to turn her on. She shook her head and cleared her mind from thoughts of his bare chest beneath her hands, and her lips, and she walked back to her desk to finish up her work.

An hour later she was done with the night's work and was tidying up her space, ready to head out the door to look for Nic. She was eager to tell him about her and Joe. She had always shared the big things in her life with Nic, he was truly her best friend, and this was one of those big things.

She caught up to him in catering, he was forever eating it seemed and yet he stayed trim and toned and fit. Claire couldn't figure it out. She would swear under oath that he ate more than he worked out. To be fair, he actually wasn't eating right then, but she was sure if he hadn't lately then he would be soon.

"Well hello kiddo," he said walking up to her as she took her first steps into the room. "Look at that smile, see I knew you loved my face."

Claire laughed at him and said, "I do love you, tons Nicky. I have news though. Joe asked me to be official. I said yes." She watched his face, he never let his smile falter and yet his face changed. A change so subtle that no one else would have noticed it at all, but she knew him all too well. His smile had left his eyes and he didn't look nearly as happy as Claire felt. No, there was something under the surface, just barely under it, that let her know that his happy act was just that, an act.

"Nic, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no Claire, nothing, just thinking about my match tonight is all I guess."

She regarded him through squinted eyes but in the she had to shrug it off. When her cell phone chirped a text notification he used it as an excuse to escape her. Looking at her phone, reluctant to take her eyes off Nic's retreating back, she saw that Sadie was at the arena. Claire let out a small squeal, drawing looks from those close to her. She smiled, waved, and took off out of the catering room to go find her friend.

Five minutes later, Claire was out in the bright Texas sun, and the scorching July heat. She immediately regretted not grabbing her sunglasses before heading outside as she shielded her eyes with her hand. She scanned the parking lot, searching for her friend, excited to finally be seeing her after a long year and a half. She missed her one true female friend, and today, waiting to see her, brought that fact to light.

Just then she spotted Sadie, her wild mane of tight spiral curls glinting a golden bronze in the sunlight, walking across the parking lot. When Sadie saw Claire they both began to run, eager to get to the other.

"Claire! I am so damn glad to see you," Sadie said, throwing her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly. Sadie was blinking back tears of joy when she pulled away. "Damn it all I have missed you, so very much."

Brushing at her eyes, Claire laughed. "I know that feeling all too well. I miss having you in Florida so much. Come on in, we can talk and catch up in the nice cold air conditioning." Claire led Sadie inside and to her the catering room. It was all but empty now so they wouldn't have anyone around to interrupt them. After they had both fixed a plate of food they sat down and Claire smiled. "Have I mentioned how damn good it is seeing you?"

Laughing, Sadie shook her head. "I know that thought though so it's just fine. So, tell me how things are going. Has Matt gone over seas yet?"

"He actually left out today, this morning early. I'm excited for him. I think it's a wonderful opportunity for him, and maybe he can get things in order and back to some of these major US promotions."

Sadie nodded her understanding. "How has he been doing with that anyway?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "Good, no slip ups since the failed work test so that is a positive." She paused and took a sip of her water. "Oh! So, guess what?"

"What?"

"Joe asked me to make us official this afternoon." Claire's grin was back on her face, full on ear to ear.

"Ahhh that's awesome!" Sadie let out the squeal that Claire had fought to hold in. "You did say yes I'm assuming, right?"

Claire gave her friend that look that said she had to be joking. "Duh!"

Nic walked in just then, his eyes finding the two of them. "Sadie! Claire has been off the wall with excitement about seeing you. It's been far too long beautiful," he said, leaning down and hugging her before taking the open chair between her and Claire. Picking up Claire's fork, he stabbed a mound of green beans and stuffed them in his mouth. He used the fork to point, mumbling with his mouth full, "Those are absolutely and completely phenomenal."

"And they are mine you ass," Claire said laughing. Just then Joe walked in and she waved him over. She introduced him to Sadie, all smiles and teenage awe on her face. She was so focused on Joe that she didn't notice the change of Nic's expression.

Sadie, however, saw and read it loud and clear. "Hey Claire, why don't you two go steal some time. I'll keep Nic here company."

Looking from Joe to her friend Claire shrugged her shoulders. "Well, okay, but I will be back." Allowing her hand to get lost in Joe's, she followed him out of catering, leaving her two best friends behind.

Nic began to stand up and Sadie reached out for his hand to stop him. "Negative mister. Sit. Talk. Since when are you in love with Claire?"

His eyes shot up and locked firmly on hers. She thought that there was fear in his baby blues, fear mixed with a pain that came from watching the one you love, loving someone else. "I don't know what you are talking about Sadie."

"Oh? I think you do Nic. Thing is you're afraid to admit it. It might actually breathe life into the thought that is already fully alive. Just know that you can talk to me."

Lowering himself back into the chair, he ran his hands through his hair. "Look, how can I explain to you what I don't even get myself?"

"Love isn't required to have an explanation Nic, and when it does have one, well it's typically not real anyway."

Shaking his head he stood. "We're friends, hat it Sadie. Just ask her. I'll never be boyfriend material in her eyes. It's that shitty spot known as friend zoned."

Sadie watched as he walked away, rejected and aching and her heart felt for his. She saw perfectly he and Claire could fit together. They had a natural relationship, a chemistry that would surely be explosive in all of the best ways if they mixed it properly. Plus, they'd be crazy cute together, but she wanted her friend happy and if for right now Joe was that happy then so be it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapt. 22

An hour later Claire and Sadie were sitting ringside. "So, Joe and the other two will come down through the crowd. Joe will come through here and the others will come out at other corners of the ring. They'll come through the crowd and then jump the barricade before hitting the ring. It's so cool because this is the first time that I have gotten to have a say in so much with a character. First time I've seen one of my ideas debuting live too. I'm beyond excited. You being here is the icing on my cake!"

Sadie was just excited to feel like her life was back to normal. No one knew the hell that had been her last relationship, the one that had her pack up and move from Florida, away from everyone she knew and loved, to a strange town and city and for what? A year and a half of abuse, mental and emotional, until finally he had gone into physical abuse. She knew that she could have confided in Claire long ago, but if she was honest, she was embarrassed to do that. Her best friend owned a place designed for women like her, and she was just too humiliated to tell the one person who could help her break free from what was going on in her life. It was over and done now though and Sadie had to keep that in the front of her mind. It was done and over and she wouldn't be going back to it, ever again.

The music hit and the show started and Sadie immediately was drawn in as she always had been at the shows when she would go in Florida. She saw so many familiar faces, pleased with who had been pulled up to the main roster. She realized that she had been missing this. There was no one else that she'd rather be sitting by, taking this all in with, than her friend either. It was like old times, times that she would love to get back to.

Claire felt her excitement boiling when she heard Nic's music hit. He was fighting for the United States title tonight and she was hoping that he would be walking out with it on his shoulder. She could have found out the outcome, but over the years she had become a fan of the industry that she was employed by and as a fan she always asked to be kept out of the know. She wanted to watch and be just as into it as the rest of the audience, clueless to the end of the match. Along with being clueless, she spent matches on the edge of her seat, worry a constant in her mind. She knew that these guys were professionals and that they knew what they were doing. She knew many who would say she was foolish to worry, that wrestling was fake. Maybe for those outside of the business it was, but she knew all too well how easily injuries could happen. It didn't help her that Nic was such a great seller either; you never knew if he was really and truly hurt, or if he was just selling the spot.

Nic was in the ring and he found her, smiling at her with a wink as he waited on his opponent, Jack Swagger, to make his way to the ring. It would take a few minutes Claire knew, Swagger liked to take his time for his entrance, talking trash and doing his "we the people" gimmick, she guess in hopes of intimidating to the man in the ring waiting. Claire knew that Nic wasn't intimidated at all even if he was giving up height and weight in this match. She sucked in a deep breath when Swagger circled the ring and stopped in front of her, snarling in her face.

"Your boy is going down tonight, mark my words on that one," he growled in her face.

Claire didn't mind so much when they would do that sort of thing. She had gotten accustomed to it and knew that it was all for show and that it boosted the crowd's reaction to the match. She stood tall and cheered her heart out for her friend as Swagger climbed into the ring. Finally the bell rang and the match started. Claire leaned over to Sadie and said, "He's so good in that ring. This is his night I feel it!"

"He's in love with you," Sadie said back.

Claire stared blankly at her friend and then she laughed. "You're crazy Sadie. Totally crazy." Claire turned back to the ring just as Nic was tossed out, his body bouncing off of the barrier right in front of her. She was on her feet leaning over to check on him.

"Are you okay," she whispered?

A slight nod said yes while he didn't break his character for the rest of the audience. He knew he had to calm her nerves though.

Claire watched as Swagger exited the ring and marched his way to where Nic lay, sucking in deep gulps of air. He grabbed Nic's hair and jerked him up. He got right in his face and shouted at him, then he pulled back and punched him hard in his face. Nic fell back to the ground and Swagger grabbed onto the barrier, using it for leverage as he repeatedly stomped Nic in the stomach and ribs. Claire winced at every kick. Before taking the match back into the ring, Swagger threw Nic into the steel steps hard, head first.

When Nic climbed back into the ring, Claire saw the red staining his blond curls, her hand covered her mouth, muffling a cry. She had never seen him busted open live before and she didn't like it one bit. Sadie reached out and took her hand, squeezing it for comfort.

"He's okay Claire," she whispered.

Claire just nodded and kept her eye on him. The match lasted another ten minutes. Nic landed a super kick, and then his signature finishers, both the zigzag and the famouser, before pinning his opponent right in the middle of the ring. Claire held her breath waiting on the larger man to kick out and when he didn't she leapt to her feet, clapping and yelling her heart out. Sadie was right beside of her doing the same thing. Claire was so happy for her friend, and the tears came easy out of that excitement.

Nic took his moment in the ring and the climbed out on the opposite side. He began his walk around the ring, high fiving fans and stopping here and there for a selfie. When he got to her he stopped and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, letting her know that he was okay. The bleeding had stopped from his head and he seemed to be just fine, just as he said.

"I'll see you after the show, kiddo," he whispered before he let her go and continued his way to the back.

With Nic's match over and done, Claire settled into her seat and watched the rest of the show as a quiet observer, waiting on the debut of The Shield. She knew that tonight they would come on the scene unannounced, no music or anything. She and Sadie talked through most of the matches and caught up as best they could in an arena full of screaming fans until the last match started. It was John Cena and Randy Orton for the world heavyweight title. It was near the end of the match when Claire got antsy and the audience started to stir. She could see Colby and Jon and knew that would mean Joe was behind her, making his way down the stairs. There was a stirring in the crowd as they started to notice the three men who were coming toward the ring in full on tactical gear, looking as if they meant serious business.

Claire resisted the urge to turn and search for him, but she knew when he got near. She felt his hand at her elbow, his soft whisper as he leaned in as he passed, whispering hello beautiful into her ear. She had chills up and down her arms, her whole body on high alert at his presence.

She watched the three men, impressed with how in sync they were tonight. They hit the ring at the exact same time, stepped through the ropes at the same time and stood, intimidating with their presence. Randy and John stood in confusion, wondering who these guys were and then the three of them moved, all at once, and unleashed an attack on Cena and Orton, leaving the two veterans laying in heaps on the mat. They ended the show with the three in the middle of the ring, their fists extended, touching in a show of solidarity. The people in the arena were all in shocked awe, wondering out loud who were these guys and why had they just done what they had done. Claire stood, clapping and proud of the way that the three of them burst onto the scene and got everyone's attention.

As Claire and Sadie headed to the back, Sadie cleared her throat. "So uh, that other guy, the short haired one, he uh, well hell, he was damn good looking."

Claire smiled. "That's Jon, he's a doll. Kinda a sarcastic nut but he's sweet as can be. Single too." She raised an eyebrow at her friend and smiled.

"I only said he was cute, not that I needed a date."

"Well too bad because I thought we could all go out tonight to celebrate."

Sadie smiled and shook her head. "No match making woman, I mean it."

"Cross my heart," Claire said while making a cross motion over where her heart was.

When they hit the catering area, Claire was scooped up from behind. "You, little bit, you are wonderful and I owe you a million times over! Tonight was fucking awesome!"

"Hey, Jon how about ya put my girl down and let me get a hug at least before you assault her?"

"Fine, but make it quick," Jon laughed as he sat her down.

Joe wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "He's right, tonight was pretty fucking awesome. Thank you," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her lips fully and tenderly.

"Can someone grab a fire extinguisher for these two?" Sadie joked.

"Or just get em a room," Jon chimed in.

Claire laughed as Joe pulled back. "Oh, yeah, by the way, Sadie you've met Joe, this is Jon. Jon, my best friend from back in Tampa, Sadie."

"Well hello beautiful lady," Jon said as he took her hand and instead of shaking it, placed a soft kiss on the back of it. "It's my pleasure to meet you, promise." He winked at her and Claire could have sworn that her friend was blushing.

"So," Claire said, "I thought we could all go out tonight and celebrate."

"If by all that includes your friend here, I'm in," Jon said.

Joe nodded. "Sounds good, we just need to go grab quick showers."

"Okay, I need to find Nic anyway. Meet back here in twenty?"

The guys agreed and Claire and Sadie went to find Nic.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapt 23

"Nic! Ahhh I am so excited for you," Claire called when she spotted her friend walking out of his locker room. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I knew you would do it. No doubts at all. How's your head?"

He smirked, "I knew that wouldn't take long. I'm fine Claire. Really. I got like, four staples. Good as new." He laughed as her widened in shock when he told her he had gotten the staples. "You're adorable ya know? Really though, I'm fine. Numbed up real good."

She looked at him wearily. "Well okay, if you say so. Hey, we're all going out to grab a bite to eat to celebrate what an awesome night this was. Do you feel like coming?"

He eyed her, wanting to go but not wanting to. He knew that Joe would be there and he wasn't sure if he could stand watching the two of them together for the night. "Eh, I would but the trainer did say that I needed to rest, so maybe next time okay? You go, have a great time." He looked over her head then at Sadie. "Glad you were here tonight Sade. It was great seeing you. Don't be such a stranger, okay?"

Sadie smiled at him, her heart tugging for the place he was in, the friend that Claire had no idea he was proving himself to be. "Okay. Congratulations Nic. You did great. I'm glad I was here for it." She stepped up and hugged him before he stepped to hug Claire.

"Love you kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow at Raw, right?" Claire nodded against his shoulder and he smiled into her hair. "Be good tonight okay, don't do anything I wouldn't and you probably shouldn't do most of the things I would."

Claire laughed and nodded before kissing his cheek again and watching him walk away. She turned to Sadie and smiled. "So, you ready to head out? The guys should be about ready."

"I am kinda hungry actually."

Claire smiled and grabbed Sadie's hand to lead her back to where they were meeting up with Joe and Jon. She was so happy to have her friend with her. Sadie had changed, Claire thought, but couldn't put her finger on how. Yes she had filled out her frame some, but she still was in great shape. She looked healthier than Claire recalled. In Tampa Sadie had a crazy thin built to her, so the fifteen or so extra pounds that she seemed to have found had settled well on her. No, the change was deeper, more internal, Claire thought. Maybe she was just seeing change because it had been so long since she had gotten to see her friend and spend time with her. Yes, that was it Claire was sure. After all, everyone changes over time and Sadie had moved and lived a whole new life. That was sure to bring a change to anyone.

SADIE

Sitting at the tall, round table at the Applebee's, Sadie sipped her beer and silently took in the banter between the three others at the table. She watched as Joe would reach out and touch Claire's hand, or brush her hair back from her face. She saw the way that he would smile down on her friend, and the way that her friend seemed to glow beneath his gaze. Sadie was happy for Claire. Beyond happy. She knew how far that she had come in her life to be able to have this interaction with a guy, especially a guy like Joe. They were an odd pair, him so dark and tall, so huge, and her so fair, her freckled skin and red hair stood out against him. Sadie smiled, thinking of how much Claire deserved to be happy this way and hoping that this guy didn't add to her pain.

Sadie loved the easy rapport between these people. They were all so at ease with each other and so comfortable just being them. Sadie longed for that again. She was lost in thought when she felt hands grip her shoulders. She let out a soft cry and jumped, her hand moving up to her throat in a protective gesture. Claire gave her a look full of worry and question as Jon came to sit beside of her.

"Whoa, Sadie, it's okay, didn't mean to scare you," Jon said. He smiled at her, hoping to ease her nerves. He saw her face slightly relax, but noticed her body stayed tense, and on edge. He knew that body language. Someone had abused this woman he knew. Hell, he'd had that body language for a good bit of his younger life, it wasn't something you forgot.

"I'm okay, you just caught me by surprise, that's all." Sadie forced a smile and took a bite of her steak.

Claire was still eyeing her and Sadie knew that her behavior, that one slip, had given away more of her secrets than she had wanted. She met Claire's eyes again and smiled. "I promise, I'm just fine." Claire nodded at her and continued to eat, and Sadie only hoped that she believed her.

After dinner was done, Claire and Joe excused themselves and presumably headed to the hotel. Jon sat at the table with Sadie, caught up in easy conversation. Then, out of nowhere, he looked up at her and asked, "How long did he hit you?"

Her head flew up and her eyes grew wide. "What? I um, Jon I don't know what you're talking about."

He leaned into her, his hand covered hers and he lowered his voice. "Look, I saw your reaction earlier and I know it too well okay. So, you can tell your story of life being happy to someone else, but I see through that. I won't beg it out of you, but, I'm no stranger to abuse okay? If you want to talk, I'm a good listener."

Sadie looked down at her empty glass for a long time. He had read her so well and he barely knew her. No doubt Claire had read her too. She sighed heavily. "I moved out here close to two years ago. I thought he was this great guy, so loving and attentive, but… Well. Let's just say that when we got here and I was away from all those who knew me and that I was closest to, that's when I met the real him."

His eyes looked down to the table and then back to her. "I'm sorry that you had to go through it. I know the scars it can leave, even when you put that brave, all is well, smile on your face."

Sadie was surprised that she had opened up so much to him about things, even if she hadn't really told him too much. He was easy to talk to though, and his eyes were soft, trustworthy. They encouraged her to talk it seemed. They were beautiful really. A light smoky blue, against his tanned skin they stood out. Sadie took his face in good then. He was tanned and had a bit of scruff along his jawline where he hadn't shaved in a few days. His dark blond hair lay on his forehead and brushed his cheeks in soft curls. It was a bit unruly, but it worked on him, it fit him so well. It was the kind of hair that you wanted to touch, to your fingers through. His lips were perfectly shaped and when he smiled it lit up his whole face. He was quite simply a beautiful man.

Beside him she was frumpy. She'd gained weight, even if she was still technically in great shape and only carried 135 pounds on her five foot seven inch frame she felt fat. She could logically get that she wasn't but when it was beaten into your head that you were fat and disgusting, well. Her ex-boyfriend, Doug, the one who had brought her across country, had reminded her daily that she had gotten grotesquely fat and that no man could want her if she were single. How dare her to gain so much weight and lose her perfect body, he would yell at her after dinner. Many nights he had forced her to retreat to the bathroom and induce vomiting to do away with the food she shouldn't have shoved in her mouth.

"Hey, you okay? Your eyes just got all dark and pained looking."

Sadie shook her head to clear the thoughts that had unwillingly taken up space there. "I'll be fine, yes. I was just… well thoughts had come flooding back in I guess. You can leave the man but it's much harder to escape the damage done."

"Amen," Jon said. "Hey, uh, do you wanna get outta this joint? Just go for a walk or something?"

Hesitation lasted only a minute before Sadie smiled and said yes. She grabbed her purse and went to drop a tip on the table when he stopped her. "I'll get it, it's no big deal." He dropped a twenty on the table and took her hand, letting her go first as they headed toward the door.

Jon watched as the bronzed haired beauty walked in front of him. Her hips had a sway to them that was only to be described as sexy as hell. She was tall, but she held it well and carried herself like a real woman should. No one would ever suspect her past, full of abuse that he hadn't even scratched the surface on, and people would only see a confidant young woman with the world at her feet. She was the kind of woman who, once you laid your eyes on her, you couldn't take them off. At least he couldn't. He'd had to resist touching her hair, her skin, her face, so many times during that dinner. He just wanted to see if she was really as soft as he thought that she might be.

Once outside in the muggy night air, he walked up beside her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, you moved here because of a man. Do you ever think about going back to Tampa, or just getting out of Texas and starting over?"

She shrugged her shoulders, those toned, bare shoulders that were sprinkled with bronzed freckles that perfectly matched her hair. He realized that he was admiring her every move. "I mean, I would like to escape the memories and the fear of looking over my shoulder, wondering if he's watching me, following me, waiting to attack me again, yeah. Then I realize that, all of those things are in my head and no matter where I go, until I get it out of my head I'll never really escape."

Jon was quiet for a minute, thinking on what she had said. It was a truth that he knew too well, one that he had never heard put into words but now that he had made perfect sense. "That's on a level of truth that I've not ever thought about."

She sighed. "It's one of the things that I learned helping out at Claire's Heart of the Matter foundation. It was a teaching tool that was used to help people like me I guess learn why they couldn't escape the abuse, sometimes years later." Sadie shrugged and let her hands slip into the pockets of her shorts. "It's one of those things that I held onto and that I'm still working on."

They slowed their pace and stopped to look out over the city lights. "This is one of my favorite views," Sadie said. "It's beautiful."

Jon's eyes never left her face as he said, "Yeah, it's certainly a beautiful view from here."

Turning to him Sadie saw him watching her instead of the city. Her breath caught in her throat and she wondered if he could possibly be attracted to her. Doug's voice yelled in her head. "Of course he isn't you slob! How the hell could any man be attracted to you?" Sadie shook her head and willed herself to not listen to the memories and to look to a brighter spot.

"I meant the city lights…"

"I know what you meant, but from here, there's more beautiful views." He loved how the moon lit up her hair, and made her eyes blaze in their clear and icy green color. He let his hand come up to her cheek, brushing it lightly with him thumb before he leaned into her. "I really have been wanting to do this all night, feel free to slap me after. I can almost guarantee it will be worth it." His lips grazed hers, once, then twice, before pressing against hers firmly. He pulled back and waited for her to push him away. When she didn't he smiled down at her, lowering his head again, slowly, giving her every opportunity to stop him. When his lips touched hers again he smiled against them, his hand slipping behind her neck and pulling her in as he parted her lips and kissed her fully. He waited for her to pull away but she didn't. Instead she turned more into him, leaning closer, a sigh on her breath. He pulled back, just enough to see her face and he smirked. "You didn't pull away."

"I'm scarred, I'm not a fool," Sadie said with a soft smile.


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT.

Chapt. 24

Monday dawned bright and sunny, a beautiful day for waking up and greeting the world. Nic refused to open his eyes though, refused to get out of the bed and move. No, he was content to stay right there where he was and just not exist for a few more hours. He should be on top of the world this morning, ready to hop out of his bed and hit the ground running. But no, he'd much rather pull the blankets back over his head and lay there feeling sorry for himself. Yes, he had won the United States Championship the night before, but he hadn't been able to gain what he truly wanted, and that was his best friend.

When had he started to feel like this he wondered? They had been friends for so long, just friends, so why was his heart trying to change that? He could still remember the day that he met her. It was three years ago. He'd been in Orlando as a guest speaker for developmental. He'd been all ready to go and was running through the hallway when he bumped into her, knocking her down, and all of his papers out of his hands. He remembered then wishing he had thought to number the pages. Her first words to him had been that he was a clumsy oaf who should really watch where he was going before he hurt someone. She had been so cute all huffy and puffy about it. He had laughed, telling her maybe it was her who had caused the collision. She had laughed then, and that was the start of the greatest friendship he'd ever known.

She'd always been just a friend. Then, in the last few months, he'd looked at her and things changed. Suddenly he was jealous of Stephen, of Joe now. They knew what it was to hold her, to kiss her and have her in their lives. He wanted to be the one to make her smile, to make her feel alive. He wanted to feel her hand in his, her lips on his. What did all these other guys have that he was missing?

He felt tears prickling his eye lids, and he roughly brushed them away. What the hell was his problem? "You love her you damn idiot. You are in love with your best friend and you forgot to get her on board before you took off down that fucking track," he said out loud, his words lost in the big hotel room. He had to get her off of his mind, at least as anything more than his friend. Otherwise he'd just hurt, and it wouldn't be a hurt that pain medicine could heal. For now the title belt would have to be enough. Maybe he could find a girl, take her out, and get Claire's face out of his head. That, or he could go find her, tell her he needed to talk, and just lay his heart right there at her feet. Yes, that was it. That was exactly what he was going to do.

He tossed the covers off of him and set his feet on the floor. Armed with a purpose, he rose and headed to the shower. Ten minutes later wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a few drops of water, he was standing at the edge of the bed, suitcase open, looking for just the right outfit. He had the teal and dark grey striped shirt with him. She always said that it looked best on him. He took it out with a pair of grey jeans and dropped the towel. Getting dressed he smiled to himself, glad that he had decided to do something about his heart.

An hour later he was at the arena, searching for Claire. He wanted to find her before his courage slipped away. He had text her but gotten no response. He figured that she was spending time with Sadie. Even still, he just needed five minutes of her time.

He found her office and knocked to see if she was inside. He heard her soft voice call to come in, so he eased the door open. "Hey you. Do you have a minute to ta…" his voice trailed off when he saw Joe sitting next to her on the sofa in the suite that was doubling as her office tonight. "Oh, uh, I didn't realize you had company, I can come back." She looked so happy smiling up at the other man. How could he try to come between that? If he really loved her, and he knew that he did, then he had to man up and step away, let her be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"Nic, no it's okay! You know I always have time for you." She turned her smile on him and he swore that the room started to tilt.

"Really, it's okay, we can chat later," he said, easing out of the room and retreating to the nearest bathroom. Locking himself in a stall, he banged his head against the door. What on earth had he been thinking? He was letting his emotions take over and that was never a good thing.

Claire

"That was strange, I wonder what his deal is," Claire said when Nic had gone.

"Who knows? You want me to head out so you can call him back in here?"

Shaking her head slowly, Claire looked up at Joe through her lashes. "I'd much rather you kiss me."

"That's an idea I like much more than leaving," he said with a slow smile as his lips met with hers.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Orlando, Florida

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight, as always," Claire said as she and Joe climbed into his truck.

"I'm glad," he said. "I was wondering, maybe you'd want to come back to the house, have a drink?"

Smiling, Claire shook her head. "I'd love that."

They rode in silence, one that was comfortable and easy. The good kind of silence. Her hand was lost in his and she had slid to the middle of the seat, laying her head on his shoulder. She was falling for him she realized. Something that she hadn't intended to do, at least not so soon, and yet here she was. She sighed without realizing it and snuggled deeper into his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"You alright baby girl?"

"Mhmm, I am," Claire said as they pulled into his driveway.

Inside the house, Joe handed her a beer and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "So, do you want the grand tour?"

Claire had been inside the house before, but never past the kitchen or living room areas. "I'd like that, yes."

Joe walked her through the lower level of the home, showing her his den, and the basement that he had effectively turned into a man cave, the perfect destination for a group of men to get together on the weekends and scream at the television while they watched football games. Shutting the lights off he took her hand and led her up the steps to the main floor, and then up another flight of steps to the upper floor, where the bedrooms were. He showed her his guest room, and then his daughter's room. Then he walked her to his room.

He had a huge bed, it could have easily held five adults comfortably. The walls were a soft, sandy color that blended well into the carpet. His sheets were a midnight black and there were a ton of pillows on the bed. In the corner was a chair beside the large black dresser and there were two black night stands flanking the huge bed. The ceiling was tiered it seemed and there was a large fan hanging in the center of the room that turned silently. His chest of drawers, also in black, was lined with family photos, and more than a few of his little girl. It was a nice room, one that was manly and yet welcoming and warm in its darkness.

Turning to look up at him, she smiled. "So this is where the magic happens huh?"

He laughed quietly and shook his head. "Darling it's been a hell of a long time since that bed has seen any magic."

Claire felt her cheeks color with a deep blush. She dropped his hand and walked over to the bed, climbing up onto it. She kicked her feet up and lay back against the mounds of pillows. "Ahhh it's so comfortable. It's like a cloud."

His eyes locked on her in his bed, her head laid back on his pillows and that soft smile on her face. She had no way to know how much it turned him on, seeing her there, so at ease and so comfortable. He walked slowly to the side of the bed, stood there looking down at her face, thinking how beautiful she was. He reached down and brushed her hair back from her face and then took the beer bottle from her hand, setting it on the bedside table. Slowly he placed a knee on the bed and leaned down over her. He let his lips graze hers lightly at first, then he pressed them more firmly against hers. He placed his hands on the pillows, one on each side of her head, slightly leaning over her. He deepened the kiss and felt her body going limp, melting into the bed as he did. Soft moans escaped her lips and he felt his body tighten with every one of them. When her hands reached up and found their way into his hair, pulling him closer to her, it was he who was releasing low moans. He let his left hand find her hip, and he rubbed lightly, needing to feel her skin but not wanting to rush her. She squirmed beneath his touch, never breaking the kiss.

Her left hand went from his hair to his arm, rubbing up his bicep, sending chills over him in the most wonderful of ways. He shifted, moving so that he was straddling her legs, his right hand still supporting his weight on the pillow by her head, his left grazing the skin at her waist where her shirt had ridden up with her squirms. He moved his lips to her neck, then to her shoulders, bared by her tank top. His teeth nipped at her skin and her head tilted back as a deep moan escaped her lips and he felt himself harden.

"Claire, baby, we should stop now if you don't want this to go any further."

He looked at her and waited on her reply. "Joe, I don't think that stopping is what I want…" Her hands were on his chest, gripping him as best she could, handfuls of shirt in her sweet, small hands. Before he knew what she was doing, she pulled at his shirt, ripping it, pulling it up and over his head.

"Stop me if it gets too far, if you change your mind," he said through clenched teeth, his body tense with his arousal. "If I hurt you, tell me please…"

She nodded and looked up at him with such an innocence, such passion that he could barely resist the urge to rip her clothes off of her and simply ravage her body right then and there. He couldn't do that, he had to take his time with her, gently love her body, her heart, her soul. He had to give her his attention and savor every last inch of her. He let his hands slide under her top, grazing her skin softly with the tips of his fingers, letting his thumbs slide over the thin material of her bra. He heard the soft sound of her breath catching as her nipples hardened beneath his touch and felt his body tighten in response.

He tugged her shirt up and over her head, taking in the sight of her body, her full, perfect breasts, her smooth ivory skin covered in freckles. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He let his lips lower to her shoulders, trailing kisses from one shoulder to the other, lightly nipping at her skin as he did. Her soft moans lit his world on fire as he did it and he fought to control the urge to take her right then. He careful reached behind her and unhooked the clasp on her bra, otherwise he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist ripping it off of her, and watched as her breasts were freed from the material. He took the left in his hand, massaging her, watching the pleasure on her face as he leaned down to take her into his mouth. He sucked gently at the nipple, the allowed his teeth to graze over it before he nipped a bit more forcefully. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she let out a loud sigh of pleasure as he moved to the right breast to give it the same attention.

"Baby you are beautiful," he said softly, barely a whisper.

"Thank you Joe," she said breathlessly.

He let his free hand trace down her torso, to the waistband of her shorts. Tugging at the button he unfastened them, pushing them down her legs, loving the way that she kicked them off when they reached her feet. Raising up he drank in the sight of her, all of her perfect beauty. He saw the faint scarring on her stomach, could make out the damage done to her in the past. He didn't focus on it, rather allowed his lips to travel her body, down her chest to her stomach, her hips and then on to her legs. He trailed hot kisses down one leg and up the other, savoring her every moan as he did. Her thin lace panties, black as his sheets, taunted him, begged to be dismissed, and so he did just that. Her hands were in his hair and he craved to taste her, knowing that she would be sweet on his tongue. He lowered his head as he parted her thighs and allowed his tongue a simple flick over that most tender spot. Her hips arched up to him, almost begging for more and his name escaped her lips, sexier than anything he had ever heard before. He let his tongue flick over her again and again, saw her body react and felt his need for her growing. With one hand on her stomach, he allowed the other to move from her thigh to that hot spot between her legs. As his tongue danced with her clit, he allowed himself to slide two fingers into her. She was so insanely wet, so ready for him, but he wanted to enjoy this, to bring her to that peak of pleasure before he sank himself into her. Her body was shaking, quivering from top to bottom as he moved his fingers inside of her, never moving his tongue. God she was sweeter than he had imagined her to be, and so wet, so very wet.

Her hands tangled in his hair, holding his head down and she arched her body up to him, grinding herself on his tongue, against his fingers. Her breaths came shallower, faster, and his name was rolling off of her lips as he took his time eating her. He felt her tighten around his fingers and knew she was almost there, almost ready to cum for him. He allowed his fingers to speed up and sucked her clit between his teeth, flicking his tongue roughly against her. She was tugging at his hair and when she came she cried out his name, her body shuddering with her orgasm. He slowly pulled his mouth away, leaving his fingers buried inside her hot, wet, cunt. He brought his face to hers so that he could see her eyes shining and lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her fully, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue as he slowly slipped his fingers out of her, and eased his hard, throbbing shaft into her.

She gasped against his lips and he slowed, nearly stopping, to be sure she was okay. Her hands were gripping his back, her legs bent up, her knees gripping his hips and he waited on a sign from her to give her more of him. When she arched her hips again, he allowed himself to bury every inch of himself inside of her. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist so that he could get deep, find her spot and take her over the edge again and again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapt. 25

Claire woke up in an empty bed. She took a minute to roll over, burying her face into Joe's pillow so that she could breathe his scent in. Stretching her body she smiled at the ache in her limbs, the ache that brought their time together a few hours ago rushing back to her. She sat up, swinging her bare legs over the side of the bed, her feet touching the floor as she stood to head to the bathroom. She wondered briefly where Joe was, but seeing the sun pouring in the cracks of the curtains and the clock's glare saying it was near noon, she figured that he was in the kitchen or down in his man cave getting in a work out.

She turned the bathroom light on and caught sight of her still naked body in the mirror. The scars on her body, scars that told stories of a past that she'd rather forget, were fading. She had to strain to see them in fact, but the memories, the scars of her mind as she saw them, weren't quite as faded as those on her skin. They were fading though, every smile and every laugh, every day without the sting of a hand helped them to fade away.

There were other marks this morning though. Small reddish bruising on the soft swells of her breasts where Joe's teeth had been, along her collar bone and shoulders too. The memory of his mouth on her made her legs tremble. Her eyes fell to her legs, the bruising on her inner thighs from their love making made her sigh heavily, already thinking of the next time. Her hand rubbed the shadowed places and she closed her eyes with a smile.

Walking to the shower she turned the water on, letting it warm up before she stepped under the stinging spray. She rinsed her body off and washed her hair, giggling thinking of how she was going to smell like Joe all day since she'd not brought her own soap or shampoo and was having to use his. She was okay with that, she loved his scent.

Turning the water off and quickly drying her body she threw on her tank and shorts from the night before. She stepped out into the hallway, ready to go down and find Joe. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard his voice. He was on the phone with someone, talking in a low voice. She didn't want to interrupt him so she was quiet when she walked into the kitchen. He flashed his beautiful smile at her and was only another minute before he hung up the phone. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said. "Sleep well?"

"I did, yes. Someone wore me out last night." She winked up at him and turned to take a water from his fridge. She felt so at ease around him. So at home.

"You know, you look mighty damn fine in my kitchen ma." His lips were at her ear, his voice rich and thick.

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, fine enough I could sit you on this counter and make a meal of you," he purred.

Her body reacted in ways that it hadn't in years before him. She felt a slow blush rise to cover her cheeks. She looked down and the up at him through her thick lashes. She let out a squeal when he hefted her up to the counters chilled marble surface, tossing her shorts onto a chair. Then, there on that counter he did just what he had said he would.

A MONTH LATER

Claire was excited to see that Sadie was at the Raw show in Ohio. She wondered what had brought her out since she hadn't been to many shows in the last few years or so. Then it hit her. She was here for Jon. Claire had known that the two of them had taken a liking to each other and had been talking regularly on the phone. That fact warmed her heart. Jon was a good guy once you learned how to take him and his personality. He'd legitimately had a rough start in life, drug addicted and abusive parents, abandonment, you name it and he'd dealt with it. He'd even fallen victim to the monster of addiction in his early teen year, but he had beaten it, alone, as he had done everything else in his life. He was who he was today not because he had been taught how to be a good man and to treat women properly and respect them, but because he had been taught just the opposite and decided for himself that he didn't like that way of living. Claire could respect that in him and it actually endeared her to him even more.

Sadie needed a guy like Jon in her world. He knew what she had gone through in her last relationship because it was a scene that he's watched play out many times in his life. He knew how it could have affected her without her having to tell him all of the horror. Sadie and Jon were quite possibly perfect. That brought a smile to Claire's face, knowing that her friends could both find a happiness in each other.

"So," Claire said, "I won't lie, I was surprised to see you tonight."

Sadie smiled and blushed a pale pink. "Well, honestly I came last minute. Jon had asked me to be here, his hometown and all, and I finally just decided that I had nothing better to do and I missed him. And you. So here I am."

Claire smiled at her friend. "Well I'm definitely glad you came. I miss seeing you and hanging out with you. So how are things with Jon?"

They were walking down the hallway headed toward the catering room as they spoke. Before Sadie could answer they heard a deep male voice. "I know, but I can't just… yeah. Yeah I get that I do. Look, I'll figure it out and see you soon okay? I swear."

Claire slowed her step, knowing Joe's voice as well as she knew her own. Who could he have been talking to, and what on earth was he talking about, she wondered. She heard his voice lower and thought he said I love you to whoever was on the other end of the phone but couldn't be sure. As she and Sadie rounded the corner, he was stepping out of the shadows there and stopped short seeing her there.

"Hey beautiful," he said after a barely there pause. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then smiled at Sadie. "Hey there, Jon had mentioned you might show up. He's gonna be pumped that you decided to come."

Sadie smiled up at Joe and said, "I think I'm glad I decided to come to."

Claire stood by quietly, Joe's arm resting around her shoulders lightly. Her mind was consumed with the words he had spoken to the faceless person on the other end of his cell phone, words he had no idea she'd heard.

"Well, ladies, I hate to run, but I have to be in the trainer's office in five, so I will leave you two to talk." He turned his gaze down on Claire and smiled his brilliant smile at her. "I'll see you soon gorgeous girl. I'll miss you." He leaned down and kissed her lips this time, lingering there a moment before pulling back. Claire smiled up at him, even though she was still lost in thought.

As he walked away, she watched him go, her brows furrowed. "Hey, earth to Claire," Sadie said, her hand waving in front of Claire's face. "You in there? You okay?"

Blinking her eyes, Claire turned to her friend. "Sorry, I'm good, really. Just hungry I think. Let's go eat."

They filled their plates and took a seat in a back corner table so that they could talk. "So, how's Nic," Sadie asked.

Claire felt her shoulders shrug. "I really don't know. It's weird, we've barely spoken in the last month. I miss my friend."

Seeing the frown on her friend's face Sadie didn't press the topic. "I'm sorry. So uh, what about you and Joe? How's that going?"

That brought a smile to Claire's face. "We're great actually. He's been busy since he got called up, but it's wonderful. He makes me happy." Claire smiled at her friend. "Enough about me, tell me about you and Mr. Good. I take it things are going pretty nice with the two of you."

Sadie blushed, something that she didn't often do. "It's so refreshing. He offers me no promises, well, except that he's a mess and he promises that he will screw up but that he will never lay hands on me or be unfaithful. Those promises I can handle. He promised to make me mad and make me wanna strangle him, but that by then I'll love him so much I wouldn't be able to do it cause I'd miss him too much." Sadie laughed remembering that conversation. He's goofy and good and just… he's real."

Claire beamed with happiness for Sadie. "He's a really good guy. I like him. So, are you two like, a thing or what?"

"Oh no, no not now. We're friends. This is the first time I'll see him since that night I met him. We do talk every day though, even if it's just a few minutes. Sometimes he'll just call and be like, 'hi, you keep running around in my head and I have things to do and I can't so sit and be still' and then he hangs up. It's adorable." Sadie giggled and looked down at her plate a blush filled her cheeks again.

Before Claire could reply that old rugged voice that sounded a whole lot like tires on a gravel road soaked in whiskey said, "Ahh Claire, you keeping this pretty woman company huh?" I smiled up at him and caught the way that Sadie's blush deepened when she saw him. "Sadie, I wondered if you'd come and I gotta say, I'm damn glad you did." He pulled up a chair and sat next to Sadie. Claire saw him reach for her hand and lean into her, kissing her cheek playfully.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone, I have work to do anyway," Claire said as she picked her tray up and headed out of the catering hall and toward her office. Her smile faded off when she turned away from her friend, her stomach not feeling so good. Maybe she hadn't been so hungry after all.

Walking into her office she sat down and laid her head on her desk. Something was nagging at her but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was a feeling that she'd had before and yet it still eluded her as to what it was exactly. With a heavy sigh she began shuffling papers and got to work.

NIC

He had been trying to figure out how to tell her the rumors he'd been hearing around the locker room all night long. He knew it wasn't going to be taken well at all and he hated having to be the one who spoke up but he knew too that there was no one else who would. Well, Jon might slip up and say something to Sadie, but he couldn't be positive that Jon really knew what he did either.

Nic hated the distance he had put between himself and Claire these last months, but it killed him seeing her with Joe. And now, with the murmurings it was worse. He finished changing clothes and grabbed his bag, determined to find his friend and try to stop the pain before it hit her again. Out in the hallway he looked for Claire, praying he caught her before she caught up with Joe. He was relieved when he saw her walking, alone.

"Claire, hey Claire, wait up kiddo!"

She stopped and turned to him, her face lit up in a smile, and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a minute. "Nic! Hey you, I've missed you mister!"

He caught up to her and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close and not wanting to let go. He breathed in her scent, the smell of her shampoo and perfume all mingled together. "I've missed you too. Is there somewhere we can talk? Alone?"

She nodded and led him back the way that they had come. Opening the door to her office she flipped the light on and closed the door behind them. "So, talk," she smiled.

"No beating around the bush huh?" Nic ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Well, ahh damn it Claire there isn't an easy way to even say this. Look, you know I love you, you're my best friend and I would never lie to you or hurt you." She nodded and he continued. "Good. Well, there's rumors in the locker room."

She waited for him to continue and when he just stared at the floor she reached out to touch his hand. "Go on Nic, what kind of rumors?"

"The kind that say some guys are talking to their ex-girlfriend, and not in a friendly way. In a way that says they've been meeting up and are in talks of getting back together."

Claire shook her head, confusion clouding her eyes. "Nic, you're not being clear. I'm not following you. Just tell me, please."

He took another deep breath, and when he spoke his voice was weak, shaking and soft. "Joe, he's been talking to his daughter's mom again. Not about the kid either. About renewing the relationship. He's always on the phone, texting her or calling her, something. I don't want to see you hurt Claire."

Claire stood and walked to the window that overlooked the arena and the ring. The final match of the night was wrapping up but Claire didn't notice the action below. She thought back to the call she had caught the ending too, that gut feeling that something was off. Just as she was about to accept that maybe there was some reality to Nic's words she shook her head. "He wouldn't do that to me Nic. Rumors. That's all it is. Thank you for looking out for me but, with Joe it isn't necessary."

He wanted to tell her that it was necessary, that he'd heard the conversations himself, but she wouldn't believe him. He knew that as well as he knew his own name. Standing he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess so, I mean, rumors can be just that at times. I just thought I should mention it to you. I really should be going. I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Nicky. And thank you."

He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. She wasn't far behind him. She was ready to find Joe and head out to the hotel. She had been missing him Sadie was going out on the town that night with Jon, but Claire just wanted a snuggled up night in with the big Samoan.

When she found him he was texting someone, but he looked up at her and smiled that big, bright smile of his. "Hey pretty mama."

"Hey you," Claire beamed up at him as she walked into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed blissfully as she snuggled into his chest.

"Ready to head to the hotel?" She shook her head and took his hand as they walked out of the arena to the rental car. Nic was wrong, she thought. So wrong. Joe loved her. That she was sure of, wasn't she…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapt. 26

"I'm going to go grab a shower real quickly," Claire said when they got back to the hotel room. "I shouldn't be long."

Joe smiled up at her from his seat on the foot of the bed. "Alright darling, take your time."

Claire leaned down and tapped her lips to his before heading into the oversized bathroom, wheeling her bag behind her. She was setting her shampoo and conditioner, body wash, and a razor inside the shower and it hit her how big the shower was for just one. It was made from a fancy Italian marble and not one but two waterfall styled shower heads adorned the walls. They were positioned across from each other so that if there was only one person in the shower they could be positioned so that they both could be experienced. It was indeed a shower meant for two though she thought, feeling a blush creeping up her face. She smiled to herself and thought how she had never made love in a shower, but that this one provided ample space for the act. Turning from the shower, she headed to the sink to begin washing her face and getting ready to shower.

JOE

He heard the sink turn on behind the close bathroom door and pressed the talk button on his phone. He smiled through the tug of guilt when he heard the sweet, soft voice saying hello on the other end.

"She's away I assume," she said.

"Mhm, she's getting in the shower," he said in a low tone. "I miss you beautiful."

"I miss you too big daddy. I got the pictures you sent from the locker room earlier tonight. You should check your phone. I was hitting send as you rang the phone."

He could hear the seductive smile in her voice as he pulled the phone from his ear to swipe her texts onto the screen. His breath caught and then hissed sharply through his teeth when he saw the photos. One was a perfect shot of her firm, round breasts. Her long, dark curls just skimmed her alert nipples. It was the second photo that had his stomach tightening in a rock hard mass. She had her legs spread and one finger was buried inside of her sweet and wet vagina.

"God damn woman," he breathed into the phone. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me baby?"

"Well, hopefully I've got you rock hard and thinking of sinking yourself deep into me."

"Shit," he hissed. Hurriedly, he undone his pants, freeing his intense erection. Immediately he began to jerk himself.

"You're jacking off aren't you? Mmm, I love that I have that effect on you." Her moans were flowing through the phone like smooth silk. He imagined her touching herself, her thumb rubbing her clit while she sank those long fingers deep into her wetness. "I need you again Joe. I need to see you, to feel you."

"Soon baby, dear God soon," he whispered. "I need to go, but I can promise you that I won't stop thinking about you taking every last inch of me."

"Ahhh yes baby!" It was a moan and a squeal of delight as she said it. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Joe hung up and finished undressing as he walked to the bathroom door. He never stopped stroking himself as he opened the door and walked in.

CLAIRE

She heard the door open and saw Joe's tall form through the fogged up door of the shower. He was naked she could tell and if she was right he was turned all the way on. When he eased the door open she saw just how accurate she was.

"Well, hello to you too," she smiled.

Stepping in, he returned her smile as he crushed his lips to hers. His free hand wrapped around her neck, tangling in her wet hair and pulling her even deeper into the kiss. He never stopped the up and down motion of his other hand. Claire slid her hand down his wet chest and stomach until she reached his hand. "Let me," she whispered against his lips. His hand moved so that she could grasp his dick in her small, but skillful hand.

As she began to move her hand up and down the length of him his head fell back and a moan escaped his lips. His hand found her breasts and he squeezed, not hard enough to hurt but firmly enough for her to squeal. He ran his hand down her body and to her hip, further down her leg before moving it to her inner thigh. He let his big hand run up the inside of her thigh, pushing her legs apart and searching for that sweet place that would wrap his fingers in warmth.

She let out a small cry when he almost roughly shoved two fingers inside of her. He gave her no time to adjust before he began moving his fingers in and out at a fast pounding pace. She could hardly catch her breath. She didn't remember it being so desperate before with him but she thought she might just like it. It wasn't long until she couldn't keep her hand on him anymore. She was palming his chest as he fingered her fiercely, taking her to the highest point of pleasure.

"I feel that tight pussy getting even tighter around my fingers baby. You're so close to cumming aren't you?"

The yes that escaped her was more of a cry than a word. Her head fell back as he speeded up his fingers, getting deeper and pounding her harder and harder. Just as he added a third finger she cried out, her whole body tensing and contracting as she fell over the edge of pleasure into one of the most amazing orgasms she had ever experienced. She reached for him again, but he pushed her hand away and turned her to face the wall, lifting her in his arms.

"Wrap your legs around me and put your hands on the wall. I won't let you fall." His voice was rugged and rough, full of his arousal and need. As soon as her legs were around him and she was braced on the wall he let his still rock hard dick fill her in one single thrust. He took her deep and hard. He heard her gasp, cry out, his name on her lips. He pushed into her over and over, deeper and harder each time. He brought one hand up to her hair, wrapping the long curls around his fist and pulling. Her head fell back and his teeth found her neck. Every time her moans filled the air he would speed up his pace.

He kept his eyes tightly closed as he fucked her thoroughly. He knew it was Claire in that shower with him, but it wasn't her that he was thrusting into in his mind. All he was seeing was those long dark curls, that sweet tanned skin and round ass that he loved so much. He untangled his hand from her hair and spanked her smooth cheek. She cried out, moaning and trying to grind herself against him. Never pulling out he stepped out of the shower and walked her to the bed in the next room, setting her on her knees, pressing her lower back so that she arched her ass up at him so that he could drive himself deeper. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her back against him as he thrust his huge erection into her over and over again.

He was grunting out deep moans of intense pleasure. Reaching around he rubbed her clit with his thumb, feeling her grow even wetter around him. "God damn baby that sweet hole feels so fucking good holding me. Like a glove baby! Ahh yeah, tell big daddy just how good that dick feels."

Claire had never heard him talk so dirty during their love making before. It was hot. She told him how amazing he felt and begged him to not stop.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he continued to take her hard and fast. He felt her walls clench around him again and knew she was about to cum. He had no intentions of easing up or slowing down. Not until he had unloaded deep inside of her. He bit his lip, not wanting to call her name, knowing it wouldn't be hers on his lips. Not when all he could see was the woman who had been such a part of his life a year ago. If he closed his eyes he could still feel her wrapped around him instead of Claire. He was wrong, so wrong to fuck her and think of some other woman, to imagine being buried in that other woman, her wetting his dick. He didn't even feel Claire orgasm he was so lost in the past. Gripping her hips he pounded her harder, just the way that Galina had liked it, so rough and deep. He felt his muscled tighten and knew his release was there. He only sped up and drove himself deeper into her until his orgasm shook his whole body and his cum filled her. He thrust into more and more even after he had cum, making sure he had thoroughly filled her with him, his cry of sheer pleasure filling the room and getting a sharp knock on the wall from the room next door.

He pulled out sharply, saw her body fall onto the bed, exhausted and worn out. He leaned down and slipped his hand beneath her, lifting her off the bed and letting his tongue run from her clit to her ass, watched as chills and shivers overtook her before he stalked off to the shower to cleanse himself of the sweat and guilt that he felt.


	27. Chapter 27

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT! WRITERS BLOCK IS A REAL BITCH. THEN THERES THAT ADULT THING WE HAVE TO DO, YOU KNOW, WORK, COLLEGE COURSES, PARENTING, THAT GIG. I'LL TRY TO NOT BE SO LONG BETWEEN POSTINGS!

Chapt. 27

Claire caught her breath and rolled over onto her back just in time to see Joe shut the bathroom door behind him. She heard the familiar click of the lock and wondered if she had done something to upset him. He'd been different this time with her. They had slept together a few times since that first night and he'd always been attentive and sweet, making sure that he wasn't hurting her, but not this time. He had been rough this time, but it had been nice. He hadn't hurt her, and in fact it had felt amazing to mix it up, for him to take of the white gloves so to speak and not worry about breaking her. Even still she couldn't shake that it was just too different, almost as if he'd forgotten he was with her.

She heard the vibration coming from the bedside table and looked to see Joe's phone sitting there, lit up with a message. She reached out and picked it up, tapping out the numbers that would unlock the cell phone. *Invalid Passcode* Hmm, she thought, maybe she had entered it wrong. She carefully tapped the numbers once again, only to get the same message. She was sure that was the code he had given her. The phone lit up again in her hand and she saw the name, though she couldn't see the message. It was from his ex-girlfriend, his daughter's mom. Curiosity got her and she tried one more time to enter the passcode he had given her. Again she got the same error message. He must have changed it she realized with a sinking stomach.

"He's been talking to his ex, Claire," Nic's words filled her head and she shook them away. Nic was wrong. Of course he talked to her, they shared a child, but that was as far as it went. Joe loved her and wouldn't do that, would he? So, maybe he hadn't actually said the word love, but his actions showed her that he DID love her. She sat the phone back down where she had found it and stood, walking to the bathroom door. She tried the handle, but as she thought, it was locked. Something must be on his mind tonight. It had to be for him to act so different. Claire sighed and walked back to the bed, pulling an old t-shirt and a fresh pair of panties out of her bag. She was dressed and in bed before he opened the bathroom door.

SADIE

"It's been so nice spending time with you Jon. FaceTime is great, but, it doesn't beat being able to touch you." Sadie was sitting beside Jon on the high hotel bed, his hand holding hers, his thumb making those soft circles on the back of it.

"I can't lie, it's been really nice having you here." He smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm glad you decided to come out."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until he leaned down and tipped her chin up. He leaned down and just before his lips found hers he whispered, "You can't do this on facetime." The kiss was slow and sweet, tender but held a message that more was on the horizon. His hand cupped her face, pulling her into him, before sliding into her hair. She sighed against his lips, smiling, and he felt himself smiling too. He had no idea what was going on inside of him, he'd never let himself really hope for something with anyone, but this time… well he was hoping that this would go somewhere besides hell.

Sadie let her arms go around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. She didn't want to rush things with him, but at the same time she wanted him so badly. The way his tongue traced its way over her bottom lip, then her top lip, coming back to dance with hers as he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth had her body responding fast. She let one hand run down his chest, tugging at his t-shirt. When she pulled it up, trying to get it off of him, his breath hissed out between his teeth as he gritted them. Her fingers brushed his skin and he groaned aloud. She realized then that she had never seen him without his shirt, well aside from the few times he'd lost it in a match, but never like this, when it was just the two of them. Suddenly she wanted to see him, his skin, and his reaction if she were to press her lips to his bare chest, his back. She tugged harder at his shirt and felt him hesitate. Maybe she had read him wrong.

"I um, I'm sorry… I just wanted to feel your skin beneath my lips."

"Sade, it isn't you, I swear that. God damn I mean, if you knew how bad I wanted you out of your shirt right now too… I just… look, I don't show my body. We can flip the lights and I'll let you take it off, but I just, I've not shown my body in years okay?"

"But why Jon? You have an absolutely perfect body."

He smirked with a low, sarcastic laugh. "And that is why I won't show it. I'd hate to ruin your image of what's beneath this old shirt."

"I'm beginning to think that there would be nothing to achieve that Jon." He watched as she sat up and took her shirt off, slowly over her head. She smiled as his breath sucked in harshly, then hissed out through his teeth that she knew he was clenching.

"Damn it woman. You're fucking beautiful." He reached out, around her back and swiftly unsnapped her bra with one hand. She thought of what that suggested, that he had done this before, many times. She wouldn't think about that she vowed as he stared at her, admiring what he saw. "Sadie, dear God Sadie, you made it so damn hard to not take you right here and now."

She smiled and leaned over, letting her lips take control of his as she brought his hand up to cup her breast, encouraging him to massage, to play with her body. Turned out he didn't need much encouragement for what turned into one hell of a night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapt. 28

Claire woke up to a text from Sadie.

"So, Jon is amazing. Super sweet and he's hot, let's just be real here haha. Oh and maybe things went to the next level last night. Anyhoo, lunch?"

Claire grinned, happy for her friend. She sent a text back that lunch would be good. Besides, she needed to talk to Sadie about Joe. She needed her thoughts on it all.

He'd been gone when Claire woke up that morning. There was no note, no text, nothing at all. Claire assumed he'd just gone to the gym since that was his typical morning routine. She'd just catch up with him later.

Her phone vibrated and she saw Sadie had text to tell her that they could meet in the lobby of the hotel in about half an hour. Claire wondered why on earth her friend wanted to have such an early lunch. Thirty minutes? She glanced to the clock and saw it was already 11:30. Well hell, she thought, she hadn't realized that she had slept so late. Claire told her that would be just fine and hopped up to get ready to meet her friend.

After pulling on jeans and a tank, putting her hair into a messy top knot, and dabbing on some lip stain, she walked out and slipped her feet into her Converse before she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs with five minutes to spare. When she hit the lobby she noticed that her friend was already there waiting. She had a smile on her face, looking down at her phone. She was most likely texting Jon.

"Am I interrupting," Claire asked laughing.

Sadie looked up and smiled, blushing at the same time. "No ma'am, you are not. How are you?"

Claire nodded with a small smile. "I'm okay. I'd ask how you are, but I think I have a pretty good idea." Claire giggled. The blush that had barely faded from Sadie's cheeks flared up again, brighter than before.

"I mean, I can't lie. I have been worse." Sadie fell into step beside Claire and they walked out onto the sidewalk. "I thought that we could go to that little farm to table a block down this way."

That sounded good to Claire so they walked in a comfortable silence, knowing all too well that the traffic noise would drown out any conversation that they might have attempted. They got to the restaurant and sat down, ordering their drinks and looking at the menu.

"So, talk woman."

Sadie sighed and smiled, like a teenager in some old fifties sitcom. "He's so wonderful. He's beautiful, yet he's so self-conscious about his body. He's the last one who should be." She paused and sipped at her tea. "Last night was… oh Claire it was incredible."

"Oh but Sadie, you so totally deserve it. I'm beyond happy for you."

"Thank you. So, how are things with you and Joe?"

Claire smiled and looked down at the table, sipping her lemonade before speaking. "Good. He was up and gone when I woke up today. I figured that him and Jon had already headed out to the gym as usual."

Sadie looked up, confused. "Huh? No, Jon was in the room all morning, even when I left out. Joe had text him saying he couldn't make the gym session so Jon decided to skip out too." Her brows furrowed as she spoke.

Claire looked back down at her drink. She took another drink and shrugged. "Oh, well, maybe he had a meeting or something this morning." Claire saw Sadie's lips purse up. "What?"

"Talk to me, Claire. Please."

Claire sighed heavily. "It's nothing really. Nic thinks Joe is talking to his ex again."

The waitress had just brought the food and she had been about to take a bite, but let her fork clang to her plate. It made a loud metallic sound that echoed in Claire's ears. "Is there any truth to that statement? Anything at all to make you think or even wonder just how right Nic might be?" Sadie saw Claire's brief hesitation and felt her anger begin to simmer. "Claire what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Sadie. I wish I did, but I don't. He's been on calls that end when I show up. He's changed his cell phone's security code, and didn't mention it at all. But he has been busy, so it's likely it just slipped his mind. Look, he loves me." Sadie raised her eyebrows in Claire's direction. "He does, in fact, we made love last night."

"Oh, and just how did that go?"

"Well, it was… it was different, but… well rougher I guess. I don't know how to explain it."

Eyebrows raised again, Sadie said. "What? Like he was in bed with someone else?"

Claire opened her mouth to reply, closed it before opening it again, and in the end she clamped her lips tightly shut. She felt a painful pang in her gut. She realized that was the exact way it had felt, and that feeling was not a good one.

NIC

He felt his phone vibrate from its spot on his arm, he heard the music's volume dim and then rise back up again, signaling a text. Before he checked his phone he finished the last three reps in his set and sat the weights back in their spot. Standing, he grabbed the towel and wiped at his face, clearing the sweat and chugged his water. He pulled his phone out of the arm band that secured it for workouts and unlocked it. It was Claire.

"I think we need to talk. As much as I don't want to, I think that I need to hear you out on somethings."

Scratching his head in confusion, he wondered what on earth she was talking about. Of course, it didn't matter, if she needed him he'd be there. "Okay then. Just finished up at the gym, so I can meet you wherever you want. Just let me know."

"How about that little coffee spot about a block down from the gym. I know you so I know which one you went to, and I know the area."

"Sounds good, give me fifteen. I need a shower. I'm smelling pretty damn ripe kiddo."

There was no reply which was in and of itself her agreement to his text. He showered and dressed quickly, tying his Converse and grabbing his bag in under ten minutes. Five more minutes and he was ordering them both a coffee and taking a seat in a back booth. From his seat he could see her when she walked in. She looked like she hadn't slept all that well, but maybe he was wrong. She just looked worn down.

"Ordered for me I see?"

He smirked as he passed her the cup. "I figure that I know you well enough by now to know that you like the caramel anything on the menu so I gave it a go."

He waited for her to sit before he did, and then he looked at her, really looked at her and saw that she was indeed worn down, but it didn't seem to be from lack of sleep. It seemed to him more like an abundance of thought. "Talk to me kiddo. What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath and blinked quickly. "The other day you said something Nic. I need you to elaborate and tell me what you can. You said that Joe was talking to his ex-girlfriend again. I need to know what you know."

His breath hissed out through his teeth and his mind immediately wondered what that Samoan jackass had done to make Claire come to him about this. Nic wanted to put his fist through the pearly white teeth of the idiot, and he didn't even know the whole story. "Claire, what happened for you to ask me about that?"

She shook her head. "I need answers more than you do right now Nic. Please."

God, how he didn't want to tell her all he knew and yet he knew that he had too. It needed to come from him, or at least someone who really gave a damn about her, and well, that left him with the task since he was the one with the information. He took in a deep breath, letting his lungs fill with thick, heavy air. "Claire, are you… if you're sure then I'll talk to you. I just, I don't want to see you hurting at all." She looked down at her coffee and he slowly exhaled. "Okay then. The other day I was in the shower area of the locker room and he was in the locker room. He had no idea that he wasn't alone. I heard his whole phone conversation and at first I thought that he was talking to you. It was all hey baby, I miss you, yeah I love you too stuff. Then I heard him say, 'no, she has no idea and I'll keep it that way.' It went on from there until he hung up. I walked out and just kinda gave him this look and he knew I'd heard it all."

A WEEK BEFORE

"So, you think it's cute to fuck around behind Claire's back huh?"

Joe looked up at Nic and knew that the other man had heard his phone call. Damn it, he thought. "I have no idea what you're talking about Nic. Maybe you just hit your head a bit too hard tonight."

Nic shook his head, fighting the urge to smash this asshole's face in. "I must have because I know that there is no damn way you'd do to that woman what you know every other man has. You don't want her, leave her now."

Joe stood up, towering over Nic it seemed. "Listen, I do what I want, when I want to do it and I don't need some love sick puppy like you advising me on shit. I think the best option in all of this would be you keeping your damn mouth shut and go on about ya business like you didn't hear me breathing."

"You may be bigger than me, but I can promise if you hurt her, I will beat your ass." Nic turned and walked out of the locker room, sure that anyone passing by would see the steam rolling out of his ears.

PRESENT TIME

Nic watched as her eyes fought the tears pooling behind the lids. Her hands were shaking and her chest was heaving as she took deep breaths. He reached over and wrapped her hand in his. "I'm sorry Claire, but you asked me and I couldn't lie to you. It would have just hurt you and us when you finally found out that I knew. Believe me Claire, there is nothing in the world that I want less than to be the one who speaks the words that hurt you."

She nodded and the first tears spilled down her cheeks. She wiped furiously at them. "It isn't your fault Nic, not at all. Thank you for being friend enough to tell me."

Nic hated the hurt in her eyes, the pain she shouldn't have to feel yet again in this life. He watched as she stood, she gathered her things and tried her best to smile down at him.

"I think I just need to get back to the hotel."

"I can walk you back," he offered, but she just shook her head and turned, walking out of the café.

CLAIRE

Turning down Nic's offer to walk her back to her hotel, Claire left the café. When she entered the lobby of the hotel she went straight to the reservations desk, booking her own room for that night. She took the new key and headed upstairs to the room she had been sharing with Joe. For a minute she wondered if he would be there, but she dismissed that thought, knowing he most probably wasn't back yet. When she let herself in she saw that she was right, that he wasn't there and hadn't been while she'd been gone. Oh well, she thought. She wasn't ready to see him just now anyway.

She started packing up her suitcase with all of her things and while folding her shirts, she took out her cell phone and did something that she had never before done. Claire called out of work. She told some lame, worn out story about not feeling good and apologized before hanging up. She slipped the phone back in her purse and zipped her suitcase up. One look around the room to be sure she didn't forget anything, and she walked out the door. She took all of her things to the new room and then headed back to the room that was now just Joe's. She sat on the end of the bed with her back straight and her hands folded in her lap. She thought about all she'd heard today, all of the things she'd seen lately that backed up the words. She hurt. She sat there on that bed and hurt.

Claire couldn't be sure how long she sat there until she heard the room key in the door. Her stomach turned, making her sick feeling and yet she still tried to look like nothing was wrong. When she heard the door click closed she forced herself to stand up, stretch, and try to smile.

"Hey pretty mama," Joe said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You looked so peaceful sleeping this morning and I didn't want to wake you when I left out." He lowered his head to kiss her, but she turned so that his lips only met her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my throat's been hurting today and I've had this cough going on. I won't wanna risk you getting sick if I am." She walked over to start a pot of hot water for some hot tea. "So, how was your day?"

He twisted the lid off of the beer he grabbed from the mini fridge and took a long drink. "It was good. Jon and I got in a great workout."

Well there it was. The lie she had known would come. He didn't know that she knew he was lying though so she faked a smile. "Well that's good. So do you have some time that we could talk before you have to head out to the arena?"

"Sure mama, what's on your mind?"

Claire took a deep breath, worried this wasn't going to go well at all. "Well, Joe you know how the locker room talks. A lot. Some of the things are finding my ear Joe."

She saw his clench and unclench and then that small, slow, twitch set in. "And how about you tell me just what kinda talk you're hearing. Who do you hear it from?"

"There's no one in particular really. It's just talk about you talking to Galina. Not about Jo either."

He shook his head and threw his beer bottle down hard on the desk. Claire waited to hear it break but it just rolled angrily to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud. "And you buy it? It's bullshit Claire. Straight up bullshit! Hey, great to know that you trust me and shit though."

Claire didn't meet his eyes. She couldn't. Her hands were shaking and she hated it. "You changed the lock code on your phone." It was barely a whisper leaving her lips.

"Oh, so that of course means that I'm talking to Galina right?"

He was angry and it was obvious. Claire's skin was prickling with a fear that was more so a learned reflex than anything. "Yeah, yeah okay Joe."

"No it isn't fucking okay Claire! Who the hell's been filling your ears and mind with this shit? That blond bitch ass man friend of yours? You know he's only trying to end us because he wants what I got right?" Joe grabbed his bag, swinging it roughly over his shoulder. "Now I have to get to work, so how about before tonight you get these stupid ass ideas out of your head." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he did.

Claire collapsed on the bed, sobs racking her body. She cried until she just couldn't and then, dropping her key on the dresser, she walked out of the room, headed to hers.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapt. 29

CLAIRE

Her phone went off at eleven thirty. She knew that it would be Joe. He had to be back at the hotel by now, and had to know she was gone from his room. She grudgingly picked it up and looked at the message.

"Where the hell are you Claire? I get to the arena, find out you called out. Then get back here looking for you and you're gone. Your things, you, everything. This got something to do with the bullshit earlier? I told you, it is damn ridiculous. Get on back in here and stop acting like a child."

She tossed her phone down and went back to staring at the ceiling. She wouldn't go back, even if she longed to do so. She knew that yes, yes she did want to go back, but not to his room. She wanted to go back to a time when she was enough for him, a time when she was the only one he needed. That was truly impossible and as much as it crushed her heart and her soul, she knew that it was a dream that wouldn't ever be. She didn't feel up to being alone, but she was so she prayed that sleep would come soon, knowing all the while it wouldn't.

A knock sounded at her door and she really just wanted to lay there on that bed and ignore it. Funny, since a minute before she had not wanted to be alone. The knocking continued and she grudgingly got up and shuffled her feet as she moved to the door. She looked out the peephole and saw Nic there. With a deep breath she unlocked the door and stepped aside so that he could come in.

"I figured that this would be a better option than calling you for a few reasons," he said. "For starters, you couldn't ignore my pounding on the door forever. Well, you could have tried but then neighbors would be complaining and it would have just been a scene. We know you hate those. Secondly, if I called and by some miracle got you to pick up the phone you'd have lied, telling me you were just fine and just wanted to be alone. Problem with that is you're not fine, not at all, and yes, there is a part of you that wants to be alone, but the biggest piece of my friend, well she doesn't want to be alone. So, here I am."

She couldn't reply. There was no need. He really did know her so very well. He'd been right on every point so she just nodded and shuffled back over to the bed, flopping herself down, resuming the intense stare down with the ceiling. She felt the bed shift as Nic sat, then laid his body back, on it. She didn't look at him but whispered a mumbled thank you that he somehow heard.

"Claire, I know you hurt right now, and I'm so sorry that I had to play a role in that pain coming to you. I never, ever would do that with another option available to me. Please know that. I could say that he isn't worth it if he could do this to you, I could say it's his loss, that he was a fool, or any number of things like that. Truth is you're not ready to hear those things and they won't help you at all. I don't know what would help, but I know I'm here and not going anywhere. If you want a shoulder, I have two. If you want an ear, there's two of those too. If you just need arms to hold you together while you break, well guess what kiddo? I got two of those too. If you want me to just shut up and leave you alone, I can do that. But I'm here. For whatever it is you need from me to help you right now."

Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't fight them. She just let them fall, running down her face, into her ears, her mouth, wetting the sheets and even her hair. Nic scooted himself down and got his arms around her, pulling her in close to him so that her head rested on his chest. She heard him softly mumble words of comfort, but couldn't make them out around the sound of her breaking heart. It was a good hour before the tears stopped, but she noticed that Nic had been there the entire time, not complaining or anything at all. He had just let her cry until she was dry for the moment. She tilted her head up at him and offered her best excuse for a smile. She wondered why she couldn't find a man to love her like her friends did.

NIC

He held her as the sobs rocked her body. His heart took in each tear, wishing he could take her pain from her so that she wouldn't feel it any longer. When he felt her body finally relax, the shaking of her shoulders stop, he glanced down about the same time she tilted her head up to look at him. Her beautiful eyes still wet from her tears, met his and he was sure his heart had stopped. When she tried her best to smile for him he nearly lost it. How could anyone do this to a girl like her?

As she went to lower her head back to its resting spot on his chest, he let his fingers catch her just under the chin, holding her head so that he could look in her eyes another minute. Before he could stop himself he was leaning his head down to hers, his lips searching for hers with an urgent need. When they met with hers he lightly pressed a kiss against the full and pouty lips that fought to smile. He waited on her to pull away but she didn't just then. He took it as a positive sign and pressed his lips more firmly to hers. His tongue broke through, tracing the line of her bottom lip, and his arms pulled her closer. Before he let himself deepen the kiss further, he pulled back and let his forehead sit against hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She didn't say a word, just slowly returned her head to his chest and snuggled into him. Within minutes her breathing had even out and he knew that she had given in to sleep. He ran his fingers through the thick mass of coppery red curls and stared up at the ceiling. Lord, he thought, if she could just see passed the friend wall that was up, if she could just see that he loved her and would treat her right. He knew that she wouldn't be ready for that anytime soon, if ever, but he knew that he'd always be there for her, no matter what. He wouldn't be that guy who walked out of her life. He wouldn't be the rest, even if he was just her friend. He would love her.

He sat there like that, his arm around her, her head on his chest, and just watched her sleep. He had to smile because at least in her sleep, he hoped, she had some peace. He brought his hand up, stroking her hair gently, unable to resist it. As he did, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He could get used to this. Yet he knew that he couldn't let that happen. She was simply seeking some comfort from him. Comfort that he had been more than willing to give to her.

Her lips had felts o damn soft, so right on his though. He couldn't help wondering if she had felt it too. Had that been why she hadn't pulled away? Or was it as simple as she had no fight left? He knew realistically that was it, but for a minute he let himself think that it had been more. That she had felt that feeling too.

He snuggled down closer to her, pulling her in close to him at the same time. He allowed himself the pleasure of her nearness and breathed in the sweet floral scent that clung to her hair. He let his eyes close again, savoring the scent of her, committing it all to memory. The weight of her head on his chest, the gentle rise and fall of her body as she slept. Somewhere in it he fell asleep, everything that he wanted, right there in his arms.

CLAIRE

She woke the next morning, but didn't open her eyes. She felt the hardness of a muscled chest where a soft pillow belonged. She knew that it wasn't Joe. She shifted and tilted her head up, squinting one eye open. Nic. That's when it all came back to her and she wondered if Joe had found her note. It had been easier to let the words out in writing that it would have been to speak them. Then Nic had shown up, knowing that she needed comfort. She'd fell asleep, feeling safe, while he held her.

She felt him stir and looked up at him. "Good morning sir." Her voice came out hoarse, either from sleep or all of the tears she had cried the night before. She couldn't really be sure.

"Good morning yourself." He yawned sleepily, shielding his mouth, and her, from his morning breath.

"I had the strangest dream Nic. We were here, laying here like this. Then, then you kissed me. And then the dream was done and I just fell into the deepest sleep I've had in ages."

She heard him sigh and wondered what he was thinking. He was pretty hard to read lately. She wasn't used to that, and she wasn't sure that she liked it.

NIC

She thought it was a dream. Well in all of the scenarios he had considered that was not among them. It hurt, it cut him really but, at least she remembered in a way. "Sounds like a hell of a dream kiddo."

She laughed, a rough sound that made his ears happy. "Sure it wouldn't classify as a nightmare?"

"Ouch. Thanks Claire," he laughed. Quickly he got his laughter under control, and looked at her seriously. "How about I go brush my teeth, order us up some breakfast? Then, well maybe then we could talk."

She nodded at me, with a small smile. "Okay then. How about I order room service while you brush and shower?"

He nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower he let cold water rush over him. A dream. She thought that their kiss, so beautiful as it was, was a dream. God how he wanted to kiss her again, to show her that it wasn't a dream, that it had been something special and beautiful and perfect… that he loved her.

He toweled off and dressed in his loose work out shorts and a t-shirt, and walked out into the room as he toweled his hair dry. He saw her sitting on the bed, she was texting someone and didn't see him so he took advantage of it, using the time to watch her. He let himself get lost in his thoughts of how he could love her. Ways that he could show her day by day that not all men were like the ones that she had in her past.

"Hello, Nic, are you there, mister?"

She was waving her hand at him, seeking his attention, drawing him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her. "Sorry, guess I was thinking."

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Well, yes, I did. Look, I don't know of an easy way to start this conversation, so I guess I'll just come out and say what's in my head. Claire, you know that you're my best friend and that I love you to death. This is going to sound so strange I know, and I don't want you to stress it at all… but, well, Claire, I love you. I'd give up all I have in my life now, all but you of course, just for a chance to show you that I could be the best thing for you. That not all guys are bad and that there are good ones left."

"I'm sorry, what? Nic, are you saying… no. No Nic. You are not in love with me."

"Well I mean technically I didn't say that, no, but… I mean… Look, I love you okay? I'm sorry, no, no I'm not sorry at all. I love you and that's what I have to live with. Watching you hurt, kills me. Watching you love someone else, well damn Claire that kills me too."

"Nic, please, I just need you to be my frie…" A knock on the door cut her off. She jumped up and headed to the door, but he followed.

She opened the door, he knew that she was thinking that it would be room service. Her jaw dropped when she saw Joe standing there, a pissed off look on his face, and my whole body tensed up, protective.

JOE

The night before…

He got back to the hotel from the arena, ready to hash things out with Claire. He was surprised to learn on his arrival at the arena earlier that night that she had in fact called in sick. She hadn't said one damn word to him about not going to work. He had a feeling that she hadn't been sick at all, she was avoiding him because of all the bullshit being fed to her. In fact, he was pretty damn certain that was more factual than her being sick was.

Slipping his key into the door and pushing it open he called her name. He got no answer so he called out again. Maybe she was in the shower, he thought as he walked deeper into the room. He didn't hear the water running and his eyes scanned the room. He took note that he didn't see any of her bags where they had been sitting earlier that afternoon. Then his eyes fell to the desk in the corner of the room, to the white folded piece of paper that sat on the dark cheery colored wood. He walked over and picked it up.

"Joe, Today I asked you for truth and you handed me lies. I cannot tell you how that broke my heart. I knew that if you would lie about little things that you would surely lie about the bigger issues. Of course, you had no way to know that I knew you weren't being truthful with me. I know that you and Jon never went to the gym today. In fact, you text him that you couldn't make it. What was it that kept you from that Joe? Was it her? My gut tells me clearly that it was. That was when I asked you about talking to her, about the rumors flying around the locker room area. And Joe, that was when you told the lie that broke me most. For you to know what other men have put me through, only to do it yourself after you made me believe in you, well those are the scars that won't heal anytime soon. You've left me with wounds wide open, and feeling like a fool. To know the whole locker room is aware of the issue is embarrassing. I've learned though that to stay in situations like this, ones where lies are easy, is only going to hurt me more. Walking away from you kills me, because I really did believe that you were different. You weren't. You hurt me just as bad as the rest, you just chose a different weapon. I won't be staying in your room tonight, or any other night from here on out. I felt like I could have loved you, but I see now you'd never return that love. Be happy Joe, Claire."

She was leaving him? Who did she think she was to walk out of his life without even a goodbye? And to compare him to the rest of those assholes from her past? It was insulting. If he was anything like them, he'd march to that front desk right now and demand her new room information and in his anger he'd go to her and demand she end this shit right then.

Present

"What the hell is the deal Claire? You leave me? With a dear John letter? Truly a bitch thing to do!"

He saw her shaking, watched as her lips attempted to form words. "If I am a bitch Joe, it's because men like you have given me no other option."

"Oh save that shit Claire. Save it! You believe bullshit and let it ruin good things and ya know that isn't fair at all!" He wiped his face with his hands and looked down at her. "You accuse me of cheating on you which is just ridiculous. I'd never do that to you. Let me i…" his eye caught the movement behind her and he realize that Nic was in her room. He laughed a harsh, mean laugh. "Never mind, I see you've already got someone in your room. Funny how the one who drops the accusations is the one sharing a room with a blond son of a bitch when everyone knows how damn bad all he wanted was to get into your pants. Way to go Claire. You just turned into everything that you accuse others of being in your life." He gave her no time to respond before he turned and walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

I am going to go ahead and apologize right now for something that some of you may notice and others may not. I was writing this story from the third person view and it just wasn't flowing as I had wanted, it didn't feel right. You will notice from this chapter forward that it will be in the first person. I feel like much of the writer's block on this came from me not being happy with the flow of it all. I may eventually go back to the previous 29 chapters and redo those to be in first as well, but that is a TON of work and I'd surely miss some corrections and so on. Volunteers to do so? Lol! Anyway, thank you all for reading, bear with me on this POV change, and please as always leave your comments and reviews!

Chapt. 30

Claire—2 Weeks later

I was sitting at my desk, in my office at the Performance Center when the phone rang. "This is Claire," I said, answering.

"Hello, Claire, it's Steve. How are you feeling?"

I sighed hearing my bosses voice, so kind and caring. He'd known of the split with Joe and I, and he had been wonderful. He'd pulled me off of the road, relegating me to the performance center in the weeks since. "I'm well actually, thank you. I'm much better than I was in fact."

"I'm glad to hear that. I actually called for another reason today. Now, please, know that you can say no if you wish, but I'd like to ask you to think over what I'm about to present to you before you give me a definitive answer. As you know, the WWE is going overseas in the next few weeks. Italy, France, England, and Ireland. We have a few of the NXT guys who will be on that tour with them. I'm calling to offer you a place on that tour as well."

I was silent a minute, mulling the man's words over. "And just what exactly will my purpose be on that tour?"

"Well, officially, you would be there to scout the readiness of the two NXT workers as they work their two or three matches. It would be much like here, you'd observe performance, mic work, that sort of thing and work up a case for them stating if they should be pulled to the main roster yet or not."

"So, basically what I hear from you is that I'd be on a paid vacation in Europe and all I have to do is watch a few matches and tell you what I think."

I heard him sigh and knew that I'd touched more to the truth of the matter than he'd hoped I would. "Look, technically that isn't it all," he said. "You would in fact be doing some work, so, it wouldn't qualify as a vacation. However, if it did, you more than anyone deserve it. You've been a loyal and hardworking employee for over three years at this point and have yet to take one single day off or as a vacation. Think about it Claire, that is all that I'm asking you to do. Go, work when you have to, then relax and just clear your head. You have a week to get with me with an answer." He disconnected the call leaving no room for a response.

A vacation huh, I thought. I truly couldn't remember the last time that I had taken one of those. Too long. That was how long it had been. I was being offered this amazing trip practically for nothing, and would even be getting paid to go. I knew in my head that I'd be a complete fool to pass that up.

I shook my head as I organized the loose papers on my desk and packed up the work for the day. I wanted to get home tonight. Matt was leaving out tomorrow for some more shows and I wanted to spend some time with him before he left. I was walking out of the building, passing by the workout area, when I heard this laugh that stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't even explain to you why, but it got my attention. In fact, it gave me goosebumps. It was almost like a good whiskey, smooth yet had a fire to it that made me want to see where it had come from. I couldn't take that time today though. I had an hour and a half ride home to get some hang time with my friend.

TAMPA

"Matt you really did not have to go to the trouble of cooking dinner you know," I said when I saw the plates all nicely set.

He grinned that grin only he had as he said, "It was no big deal, really. I missed you and knew you'd be hungry."

I started to tell him how wonderful it smelled and how it made my mouth water to just look at it waiting on my fork to dig into it, then I glanced at the trash can. Ahhh yes, take out. "So, should I get the number off that boxes and call and thank wherever this came from?"

His head jerked up and I saw him blush as he stuttered over his words. "What do you… I mean I… you think I… well hell. How did you know?" He was laughing at this point.

I laughed with him as we sat to eat. Over dinner I filled him in on the offer of the working vacation as I had come to think of it since the call. I told him all about how I wasn't sure if it was something that I was going to do yet or not and laughed out loud when he looked at me as if I had suddenly sprouted another person from my side.

"Wait just a damn minute. You don't know that you want to go? Are you insane? I mean, if it's that big a deal, we can change spots and I'll go," he laughed.

I shrugged. "I mean I likely will, I have wanted to get to Ireland. It could be fun."

"Could be? No doll face, it absolutely will be!"

We talked long after our plates were empty. He told me about his work these days and about this guy he'd met but that nothing seemed to be coming from it at all. We talked about life in general and then he brought up me moving to Orlando and doing away with my drive for work.

"It really makes sense Claire. You're there more than you are here. I'm a big boy and I promise to take great care of this place. And we can always plan our weekends for hanging."

"I'm not saying that there aren't valid reasons for me to move out there, there's more than a few. I guess I've just gotten so comfortable being here. This space, the town, all of it. I like it here, even with the memories that are here, I like it."

"Maybe it's time you get out and make some new memories. Good, happy ones."

I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. "I'll think on it."

We both stood then and did the few dishes in silence. He took out the trash, I started the dishwasher, and then we both stood, staring at each other, and yawned, big, loud yawns at the same time.

"I guess that means we need sleep huh?"

I smiled at him. "Well, I can't speak for you, but I damn sure need some. Goodnight Matt. Please wake me before you leave tomorrow okay?"

"You're off work?"

I nodded and headed for the stairs and my huge comfortable bed. I was more than ready to lay down and just get lost in sleep. After I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a loose braid I headed out of the bathroom and climbed up into the mounds of pillows and thick blankets and snuggled down. I sat my alarm, knowing that if Matt saw me sleeping he'd not wake me. It was just his way. I knew his excuse too. "You looked too peaceful and you don't get enough sleep as it is", same as he always told me when he failed to wake me. He had my best interest at heart though. Before I sat my phone down on the nightstand I sent Steve an email.

"I've talked it over with the people who matter and thought about it and all of that good stuff. I'll go on this tour. Also, out of curiosity, is this performance center stuff going to be more permanent? I'm trying to make some life decisions that need that answer. If I am honest, I prefer it I think. I like the road, but I love home."

I hit send and sat the phone down, turning over and pulling the comforter up to my chin, snuggling down into it and closing my eyes. Just as I slipped into the blanket of sleep, I heard that whiskey laugh again, taking me under, into dreams.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapt. 31

I walked into the kitchen and smiled as I watched Matt wash off his breakfast dishes and put them into the dishwasher. His luggage by the door, proof that I had been right the night before. He wasn't going to wake me before he left. I'd be upset if I thought that his heart wasn't in the right place.

"Were you really planning to leave out and not wake me mister?"

He spun with a sheepish look on his face. "Well, I um… I mean, you looked so peaceful."

I laughed. "I knew that you would say that, and that is why I set my alarm to get up. I know you mean well. I just like to say goodbye when you go."

"But, Claire, you don't get nearly enough sleep as it is, and today was your off day so you could catch up on that. I didn't want to disturb you is all."

I smiled at him and walked to where he stood. Wrapping my arms around his trim waist I smiled up at him, almost giggling. Lord how people would get the wrong idea about us if they only observed. "Matt, you don't disturb me at all. What if something happened and I never saw you again? I'd forever regret not having this moment."

"Oh now don't go putting that bad voodoo on me," he laughed. He lowered his head and kissed mine. I sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Why, oh why can't you just be straight sir? Life would be so much easier, for both of us."

I felt him smile against my head, knowing that he had taken no offense to what I had said. It was, in fact, something that we kidded about regularly. Facts were, we had a moment when we had thought I could be what 'straightened him out' so to speak, but he is who he is and I love him just that way. I looked up at him, smiling and rose on my tip toes to kiss his nose.

He smiled. Such a beautiful smile. "Ahh, yes, if only I were straight then life would be grand eh? I'd know who to love and who would love me and we'd both have a happily ever after."

"Truth in those words, always," I smiled. "But I love you just as you are today and that is just enough for me to smile and be truly happy."

His smile softened and he leaned down, and for the first time in years he let his lips brush against mine. I felt my body go stiff and wondered what he was doing. I felt the pressure from his lips on mine, his arms tightening around me, pulling me closer to him. His tongue grazed past his lips, to brush mine and almost against my will I returned that to him. Suddenly a simple goodbye had turned into a kiss that shouldn't be.

He broke away from me, both of our breathing ragged and our eyes full of confusion. "I'm sorry," he said. "Sometimes I think I just need to feel that love that is just out of reach. I really should be going though. I can't miss my plane."

I nodded, fully understanding. "Be safe Matt. And please be in touch. I um, well I think I'll start looking for an apartment in Orlando this week too."

"You should doll, you should." One last kiss to my forehead and he was gone.

Two hours later I had woken up from my nap and decided to pull up my email and see if maybe I had heard back from Steve. I was ready to make life decisions, but really permanence at the Performance Center was what so many of those decisions hinged on. I had thought about the request I had sent him, about coming off of the road and taking a full time position solely at the center, and I had realized that it was exactly what I had wanted. I liked the travel and such, but I loved the whole atmosphere of the Performance Center.

Opening up my email, I saw his reply waiting and clicked on it. It had been sent only a few moments before. I clicked on it and began to read his reply.

"I apologize for the time it has taken for my response. I wanted to have as much accurate information as possible before I got back into touch with you. I have spoken with others here at the Center and looked for a way to make your request possible. We do have one position here that would be a permanent spot, and while it would not result in a pay cut, it wouldn't require as much in depth work on your part I don't think. It is technically listed as a personal data entry position and would entail you keeping detailed records of each person who is in training at the center. You'd have their admission files, personal information, health records, and so on. In addition to this you would be solely responsible for maintaining and updating these files weekly, or as often as needed given injuries and the like. It isn't an easy job by any means, but it isn't the hardest either. It would be a Monday through Friday, eight to five position. I don't know if this is in your interests at all but it is there for your consideration. As for the overseas trip, I am glad that you've decided to go for this. If you need anything in preparation for the trip, please do not hesitate to let me know. Think over the given position and let me know your stance on that as well. If you need anything, at all, please let me know."

Well, that was definitely a permanent position for sure, and wouldn't take away my pay. If I was honest though, this wasn't about pay at all. I really just wanted a bit of stability in life and a position like this one would give that to me. I'd still get to know the new recruits and such and it could really be a fun thing.

"Steve, how would this affect my present position? It definitely sounds like something that I would enjoy taking on, if it is something that will not leave you in a bind." I hit send and sat back to wait on his reply. I saw the humor in the fact that on my one off day, here I was, dealing with work issues. But they were issues that had to be dealt with, and no better time than now.

The computer dinged with his reply, one sent through instant messenger. "Claire, you do realize that this is your off day and we can discuss all of this tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do, but I have nothing else going on so why not get the details now and start thinking on my decision?"

"Do you ever take a day off entirely? Okay, So, this position that I had told you about will officially be opening up in three weeks. In that time, I will ask that you train someone to fill your shoes in your current role. I plan to have the replacement for you chosen before the overseas trip so that they can go with you and see what it is you do. Once you are home, you will spend time in your role now as well as a few hours a day training in the new position. I will not be your supervisor in the new role, you'd answer to Sean. He's a good guy though and I wouldn't put you with him if I thought he wasn't."

I took a deep breath and thought about working for someone who wasn't Steve. It had been so long since that had been the case, and I wondered if it would be odd. "Okay, I can handle that then. Thank you Steve. So much."

"Of course, and please Claire, if you need anything at all at any point, do not think that you can't come to me still."

"Thank you." I signed out of my email and started the search for an Orlando based apartment. It looked like I'd be in that town permanently now, so it was time. I looked up around my room and knew that I would miss this place. It was my first home of my own. My first escape and my first taste of independence. I loved this house and town and all that came with it. Yes, I would miss it, but I knew too that I would always have it to come back too whenever I needed too.

NIC—2 Weeks later….

THE WEEK OF THE OVERSEAS TRIP

So, Claire was going to be coming on the trip to the UK and Europe. I knew that I shouldn't care or look forward to it at all, but damn it I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to plan a day that would show her that yes, I did love her. A day that would show her that I could treat her right and make her happy, and I knew just the way to do that. We would be in Ireland the last few days of the trip and even had a day or two off there. I was working on a surprise for her there, something she wouldn't forget anytime soon. I could see the smile on her face already.

I needed to pack, I knew, but my mind hadn't been in it I guess. I'd been far too busy planning out a day to take her breath away. Now here I was, having to leave out for Raw in three days, then hopping a plane straight to France. If I didn't get started packing now, I'd never be ready in time.

Grudgingly I shut down the computer and headed to my room. I grabbed the suitcases out of my closet and then stood, hands on my hips, staring at the closet. Had I seriously not thought to check the weather over there? Yeah, my head was definitely not in the game this week. At all.

Four hours later, I was up to date on the weather and packed for the next three weeks' worth of traveling. Now I had to go through my fridge and clear out all of those things that would spoil before I made it back home. As I opened the door and began to go through things, I wondered if any of the other guys did this same thing. It was a lesson that I had learned the hard way. Nothing like coming home on a high from your first overseas trip, hungry, and opening up your fridge only to be hit foulest smell you can imagine. Spoiled milk and food had stank up my then small apartment for a good week. Now, when the new guys would come to me and ask for tips and pointers, this was one of the very first things I schooled them in.

The rest of the night, my mind kept drifting to Claire and Ireland. My nerves were already on fire, but I knew that this was my best chance to show her how I truly felt about her. Words were nothing without the actions to back them, and it was time for me to stop talking so damn much.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapt. 32

CLAIRE

I really should have given this trip just a bit more consideration than I had. What the hell had I been thinking? Of course Joe was on this damn plane, and while I was over him and the things he had done to me, I prayed that I wouldn't be the one seated next to him. I got in line to board the flight before he did, my eyes scanning the area for Nic without finding him. Of course he would be late today.

Once I was on the plane, I was pleased to see that I had been assigned to a window seat. I always loved the views that could be had from high above the clouds. I stowed my carry on in the overhead compartment and stashed my laptop beneath my seat and settled in. I had been communicating the last week with the girl who would be taking the position that I would be vacating. I had been sharing and going over my active files with her. She was smart and she was good at thinking out of the box. She was close to getting her bachelor's degree in creative writing and she seemed to have a way with seeing potential and working stories that would make Steve happy with her work.

I was looking out the window, lost in thought, when Colby's voice broke through those thoughts. "Well, well, well," he said as he shut the overhead bin and lowered himself into his seat. "At least the company fo this flight is easier on the eyes than I had expected."

I groaned aloud, leaning my head back against the cushioned seat back. I closed my eyes and wondered who I had pissed off so badly that I deserved this punishment. From the first day I met him, I had disliked him. Through all of my time with Joe, that had not changed. "Well, believe me, that feeling is not mutual."

He laughed that damn annoying laugh of his and closed his eyes. Thankfully he didn't say anything else. I was able to enjoy take off in peace and quiet.

I must have fallen asleep not long after takeoff and when I opened up my eyes there was nothing to see out of the windows but darkness. My bladder was screaming at me for a bit of relief and I dreaded having to cross Colby to go to the restroom. A sideways glance at him told me he was sleeping; soft snores were coming from his body. Carefully I stood and stepped over him, easing out of my seat, holding my breath until I reached the aisle, and then slowly I released it. I headed to the restroom and was beyond thankful to see that shining light that said it was vacant.

As I got back to my seat I slowly and carefully began to step across Colby's still sleeping body. I was thinking that it had been quite the smooth flight so far as one leg crossed his legs. Just then the damn plane hit an air pocket and lurched right then left roughly. I was thrown into his lap, my body pressed back against his chest. His hands came up to my waist, grabbing me, attempting to steady me.

"You okay?" His voice came in a whisper and was thick and gravelly from his sleep against my ear.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and back into my seat. "Fine, thank you. Sorry that I woke you." Ugh, I thought, of all people why this jerk? "Guess that will teach me to be thankful for a smooth flight before my ass finds its seat."

He grunted and closed his eyes as I simultaneously signaled for the flight attendant and pulled my laptop from beneath the seat.

"Yes ma'am? What can I do for you?"

"Can I get an Irish Whiskey or a Guinness? Either will be just fine."

"Make that two of whatever you bring."

"Since when do you drink?"

"Fuck," he grumbled. "Scratch that, make mine a ginger ale and cranberry juice."

"Yes sir," she nearly giggled when he smiled his thanks up to her. I rolled my eyes before I even knew that I had done it.

"And to answer your question Red, I guess attractive females falling into my la, waking me up, causes issues in my thought patterns." There went my eyes, rolling again against my will. I powered up the laptop and did my best to act like the most arrogant asshole in this whole company wasn't sitting beside me.

COLBY

Well it certainly wasn't every day I woke up to a damn beautiful woman falling into my lap. My hands had instinctively reached to grab her waist in an effort to steady her. I hadn't expected her soft, red curls to land in my face, and the weight of her body pressing into my chest. This was the closest she'd ever been to me and in that moment it hit me just how intoxicatingly beautiful this little ball of fire was. Her hair smelled so sweet, beautifully sweet and flowery. It was one hell of a moment, and short lived. She had bolted from my lap and back into her own seat before I could fully even ask if she was alright.

We ordered drinks and it was beyond obvious that she planned to do all she could toy avoid me. I had no idea what the hell I had ever done to her to earn her obvious disdain, but whatever it was must have been a doozy. I'd watched over the time that she and Joe were together how she had reacted to Jon, how easily that they had gotten along. It had been the total opposite of how things were with me. All of that wouldn't have been so damn bad but in all of my time observing her, well in that time it was safe to say that she had left an impression on me. She was a good woman, one who would be a damn good woman to a good man, or that woman who could make a man want to be a good one. I didn't know what Joe had been thinking with the shit that he had done to her, but I did know that he was a damn fool.

I'm sure that the scandal I had found myself in a few months before hadn't helped her image of me at all. I'm sure that all of those negative thoughts she held of me were somehow validated. Of course, only one side of the story was out and that side wasn't mine. It sucked to be villainized without anyone, not even Jon or Joe, asking me what had gone on from my point of view. Oh, and of course, my ex-fiancé played that victim role all too well.

I drained my ale and cranberry, then turned to face Claire. "Tell me, why is it that you have despised me since the moment that you set eyes on me?"

At first I thought that she wasn't going to answer, that she was going to sit there and act as if she didn't hear me speaking to her. Finally, without glancing up from her emails, she said, "Oh, besides the cocky, egotistical, chauvinistic attitude? The fact that said attitude reminds me of someone that I would rather not remember at all is a big part of it all."

"Ahh, so, I'm being judged because of someone else in your life. Yeah, completely fair."

"No, not in my life. At all."

"I certainly hope that you're not referring to that asshole ex-husband of yours."

Her lip twitched as she smirked, cutting her eyes to me. "Oh, so you know him?"

"Hardly a guy that I'd like to know at all. I was just coming into developmental, back when it was FCW still, when all of that happened in the parking lot that night. When he attacked you." She winced at the memory and my voice softened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"To be fair, I did. It's okay."

I sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the plane's engines roaring, driving us through the clouds and stars, high above the ocean below, taking us from one land mass to another. I hated to know her impression of me was so damn horrible that it brought a comparison to him. I hated knowing that I reminded her of someone who I could never be.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression of who I am."

"Who are you then?"

Her question took me off guard. "I'm sorry, what?"

She shifted in her seat and actually looked at me. "Who are you then, Colby? If the impression that you give isn't you, then who are you?"

She was really going to put me on the spot here huh? Who was I? I was just me, but that wasn't what she was looking for. No, she wanted more and I wasn't sure that I could give that.

"I'm just me Claire. A mid-west guy who had an impossible dream and busted his ass to make it possible."

"That's it? This… this business is all you are?"

"Well, no, no it isn't."

"Then tell me who you are when you walk back through that curtain, when you put the street clothes back on and clock out of this. Who is that you?"

Times like this made me wish that I drank. Lord knows I would knock it back right now. "I love my family and I'm a damn good friend. I'm human, not perfect by any means but damn it I'm a good guy. I would never put hands on a female for any reason. At all. I love animals, have two dogs even. I love music and I love just… I'm me. I'm that guy that you have to give a chance to, a chance to get to know."

"A good guy who likes to send some steamy pictures to the other woman in his life huh?"

I cast a sideways glance at her and rolled my eyes. "There's more than her side to that story ya know."

"Then tell me yours."

My eyes widened. No one had taken the time to ask to hear my side. "I loved her. Eight years we were together and damn it to hell I loved her. I came off the road one day, got home excited to see her, give her the gifts I had for her. I walk in and she's there on the couch facetiming some guy. Naked. She was cheating on me and I know, I should have left right then, but I didn't. I stayed and hoped that I'd go back to being enough for her but I never was. She berated me for working, following my dreams and doing what I had been doing when we met. I found someone who got it, who loved the business. We talked about life in the ring and how hard the transition going home was. How no one else got it and it just led to something that should never have happened."

"I'm sorry."

She was sorry? For what I had no idea. I mean really she had done nothing at all. In fact, I was pretty sure that she would never do the things that Leighla had done. She'd have been a damn better decision than the one I had made too. Oh well.

We were silent for an hour, and then, from nowhere, we started into this easy conversation. We talked about our pasts, our families, the things we liked and didn't like. I didn't even realize the sun was back, shining into the shaded windows, or that we were landing at all. I didn't want to land. I wanted the talk to keep going.

"So, here we are. Do you think that we could grab some dinner tonight? Just friends, of course."

She hesitated and I gave her that time. I grabbed down her carry on for her and assumed her silence to be my answer. Then she smiled up at me. "Thank you," she said, taking her luggage. "And yes, that sounds okay. I'd like that, I mean, we all have to eat right?"

CLAIRE

Had I really agreed to willingly hang out with Colby later today? The flight must have gotten to me worse than I had imagined. I checked into the hotel and before I could make it into the elevator alone, Joe joined me. He clicked three or four different buttons so that the elevator would be forced to stop on each floor, making the ride up to my ninth floor room even longer. I groaned aloud, not caring to hide my distaste of the company I was forced to have. I had done just fine not dealing with him, and saw no reason to change that now.

"Don't act so thrilled to see me Claire. I mean, come on now, we used to be damn good together and you know it."

"Key phrase there, Joe, used to be. As in, not anymore." I turned from him and hoped that he would take the hint.

"Oh come on Claire. You let a bunch of talk come between that good thing. Then, now, I see you talking to Colby all giggly and smiley on that plane. The Claire I knew couldn't stand him. So, I have to wonder, did I change as you claimed, or was it you?"

I sighed, he obviously wasn't going to let things go. "What I do now is not a damn bit of your business Joe. I had a conversation with Colby, yes, and I gave him something that I hadn't given him before. I gave him a chance without judgement. I was wrong to judge him before I got to know him, and while I don't entirely know him, what I do know right now is that I was wrong about the type of person he was. Of course, with men, I find that I am usually wrong about the type of person that they are." My lips were set in a firm, hard line.

"So let me see if I read this book right. You think I cheated on you and I was wrong for that even though I had given you no reason to think that I was that kind of guy. Yet, here you are, okay about a guy who has proven that he has a wild hair for cheating."

The elevator dinged on my floor and as the door opened I calmly said, "the biggest difference is YOU were my boyfriend and you lied, I wasn't your only one. Colby is nothing more than a friend in the making and his loyalty isn't to me and he doesn't have to be faithful to me at all. Now, have a great night Joe." I walked off of the elevator and didn't give him a backwards look as I headed down the hall to find my room.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapt. 33

CLAIRE

A nap. God I needed a nap. It was eleven in the morning here in Paris, which made it five in the morning back home. My body was used to sleeping at this horrid hour. I let the door to my room close and I locked it behind me before I walked toward the bed. I let my luggage sit beside the desk in the corner and slipped my shoes off before I crawled up under the lush covers, closing my eyes.

Three hours later I woke up to my cell phone blaring. "Hello?" I answered, voice rough from the sleep.

"Well, look at you, you are alive!" Sadie was on the other end, sarcasm in full force. "I thought that you were going to call or something when you landed."

Shit. I had been supposed to call both her and Matt. Putting her on speaker, I checked my text messages. Sure enough I had four unread messages from Matt, two from Nic, and yet another two from Colby. I groaned. "I'm sorry Sadie. I barely slept on the flight over and I crashed hard and fast the instant that I hit the bed." As I spoke the words to her I typed them out to Matt before I opened up Nic's texts.

Hearing Sadie chuckle, I took her off of speaker phone and put the phone back to my ear. "Yes," she said, "I hear that you had some deep conversation on that flight. Hear it scored you a date to dinner too."

"So you have talked to Jon, who has obviously been talking to Colby. One, it isn't a date, at all. Two, yes, Colby and I talked on the plane and it is entirely possible that I let my past experiences with men cloud my brain and I may have judged him too quickly, too wrong, and completely unfairly."

"Okay, one, dinner in Paris is a date. I don't care who it's with. Two, yes, you did."

So Sadie had known the arrogant asshole wasn't really an arrogant asshole after all. "Won't even argue it, seeing as how I'm still snuggled deep in the most amazing covers and blankets ever created by man. Totally smuggling them home."

Sadie laughed and said, "That would be jail time doll face. For real though, go out and have fun. You are single and you don't need a plan for everything in life. Let go, loosen up, and grab on to the moment. Just go out, talk, laugh, and go with your feelings. If it feels right, do it, and make some damn good memories."

"Slow down woman," I laughed. There was truth in her words though. I did have a plan for life. I never did things that would be seen as spontaneous or fun. I guess that maybe I had been taught, through years with my ex-husband, that I had to behave a certain way that didn't allow for those things. Maybe this was the last tie that Logan held over me, the reason that I hadn't yet fully moved on in life. Maybe it was time to take out the scissors and cut that tie. "Okay, I'm going to shower. I'll be in touch."

Hanging up I reopened Nic's text and read it again. "I figure you passed out first thing. I'm glad that you came out with us on this trip. Get in touch." Then the second, "You awake yet?"

"I'm up now and I'm about to shower."

Then I opened up Colby's messages. "It was nice getting to know a little bit about you on the flight. I hope that you meant that about dinner, I'd like to talk to you some more, get to know more about you still." Then, "so if you were serious about dinner, how about just meet me at six thirty in the lobby of the hotel? Fingers crossed, Claire…"

I fought off a smile, but it won out. "I'll see you then."

Jumping up from the bed I headed into the bathroom and intended to shower quickly, but then my eyes saw the array of body washes, bubble baths, bath oils, and shampoos, matching lotions, and I decided that a bath would work just as well. I was surely like a child as I took the lids off of each scent and sniffed at them. They all smelled truly delicious. I picked up the honey and almond scented bottle of bubble bath and inhaled deeply before pouring a generous amount into the running water that was filling the old Victorian, claw foot tub. I climbed in as the bubbles rose and sank down into the warm froth of bubbles. By the time that I turned the water off I was submerged so that only my head was visible.

I lost all track of time as I let the heated water sooth and relax my muscles. I didn't get out of the bath until the water had cooled and when I did, I was wrinkled on my toes and fingers. Wrinkled as it was, my skin was smooth, soft, and smelled delightful. I toweled off and then rubbed my skin head to toe in the honey almond lotion. I was officially obsessed with the rich, sweet scent of it and the way it left my skin so velvety feeling. I wasn't one to splurge on things but I knew that I had to have this in my world on a regular basis.

I slipped into the plush white bathrobe that the hotel had hanging on the back of the bathroom door and walked out to the bed. I sat on the edge and picked up the phone to call the front desk for information on the wonderful products that the bathrooms were stocked with. In minutes I had the information that I needed to order the products whenever I pleased. Hanging up the phone, I logged into the hotel's Wi-Fi and went to the website, in awe at the even wider selection of scents there. I promptly ordered the entire line in the honey almond scent. Then, thinking of how much Sadie would love these products too, I went in and ordered her a full set in a light floral scent.

I stood, stretching, still wearing only the bathrobe. My eyes caught sight of the clock and I was surprised to see that I had walked into this room five hours ago. Where had the time gone I wondered. A nap, phone time, a long bath, then half an hour was spent online ordering extravagant skin care products. I had gotten no work done at all and knew that I needed to get something done in order to feel productive. I had two and half hours until I was to be downstairs, so I settled back into the bed, refusing to change out of the luxury of the bathrobe, and got down to business.

At five thirty, I powered down the laptop and stretched. Lord I was stiff. I stood and walked in a few tight circles to get the blood flowing again. I had decided to spend my work time in a skype conversation with Delaney, the girl who was sliding into my place. She had some beyond great ideas, and I liked her. I could see her becoming a friend. I had come to the conclusion that I was going to let her take the reins on this trip. I'd be her sounding board and a mentor but that would be it.

I tossed my suitcase onto the bed and began to rummage through it to find something for dinner. I had an hour to get ready and be in the lobby, so it was time to get serious about getting ready.

COLBY

It was six fifteen and I was already waiting in the lobby. What the hell, I thought. I mean how eager could one guy look? Or was it desperation? Either way I was it. Since when was I even into this petite little spitfire of a woman? Maybe it was since she'd smiled at me, really smiled, and all I could think of was how perfectly her lips, her mouth, would wrap around me. Yes, that was a part of it, but there was something about the way that she had looked up at him, asking him who he really was, like she cared. She was definitely a beautiful woman though, and to try to deny that would be quite simply, stupid.

Before I could take time alone to think on her beauty, her mouth, her eyes looking up at me full of innocence while I tangled my hands in her hair, I saw her. Her main of fiery red curls made her easy to spot. She was stepping off of the elevator, small framed, but somehow she was still beyond voluptuous in all of the right ways. I was pretty sure that she was innocently unaware of just how beautiful she was and of the attention that she got from men when she entered a room. Hell, I counted at least six men eyeing her as she made her way toward me. Who could blame them though?

My breath hissed out from clenched teeth, and my mind took in every last bit of her. She was wearing a thin, black pencil skirt with a royal blue colored sweater with a drooping collar. It hugged her every last curve, but yet left far more to the imagination. Then I saw those shoes. Fuck me shoes if I'd ever seen them. Platforms with a four-inch heel, leopard print, with a royal blue sole to match the sweater she wore. Her innocent and class was apparent, and yet she had a naughty edge to her. She reeked of naughty school teacher and at this moment I was hoping like hell for detention.

CLAIRE

Dinner was amazing. Colby was actually very interesting and quite funny. More than once I had cried from the laughter. I had learned more about who he was, and I felt more than a little bad for judging him so harshly before.

"Eh," he shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I admit that I didn't give off the best impression and it's even worse when I'm fresh from the ring. Most people assume that I'm an asshole. I actually prefer it that way."

"You do?"

"Sure, I mean, I don't know, it's like it helps to weed out the ones who actually want to know Colby from those who just want Seth in their lives."

Until those words left his mouth I had never given the idea that consideration. It made so much sense and really, I felt foolish for not thinking about that on my own. So many people saw these guys, all of them, as who they were when the cameras were rolling. That was who they thought they were on a constant basis. How wrong they were, and how wrong I was to have treated Colby like Seth.

"What are you thinking?"

I laughed into my drink and then set it down. "How incredibly foolish I was. I mean here I am, I get paid to create these in ring personas, and yet I was judging you based on just that. It took hearing it from you to make it clear. You guys have to really be two different people all of the time, and it is up to you and your judgment who sees which you."

He nodded. "There's a good bit of Colby in Seth, but there's a lot less of Seth in Colby."

He smiled at me and I think for the first time I really took him in. The small gap in his teeth that made one think of a young boy. The long, dark lashes that any female would be insanely jealous of, that covered those big brown eyes. He wasn't a bad looking man at all.

"So tell me, who is Claire? I know the job title, but who are you when you clock out and head home?"

I thought about his question a minute, realizing that it was something that I had never given thought to before. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Funny how we never really think about who we really are huh? If I'm honest, I think I'm still a little too much of who Logan made me. I'm too cautious for my own good, and I'm horribly reserved. And even though I'm a healing person in progress, I'm still damaged and scarred. I overthink every last little thing and sometimes I still find myself wondering what Logan would think of some of my decisions or what he would say about things. My friends, where I go, me working, what I wear. I ate that part of me. The part of me that still gives him control, allowing him to control my life." I was surprised that I had revealed all of that. Those were things that I hadn't told anyone else.

He was holding my hand across the table, his thumb was making soothing circles on my palm as he listened. "I'm sure in time that will all go away."

I nodded. "I have to make the conscious decision to shut his voice out of my head some days. Others, he isn't even a passing thought. It's just learning to re-write his words into my own. Like, if I were to say, kiss a man that I was having dinner with, Logan would undoubtedly berate me, telling me how whorish I was behaving. He would tell me that no woman would be so brazen with a man she barely knew and she should learn to control her impulses and desires."

He swallowed hard, his tongue moistened his lips and he gave me a look that said he knew that I was intentionally flirting with him. "And just how would you re-write those words of his, which are terribly wrong by the way?"

"I'd tell myself that a kiss didn't make anyone a whore, that it's okay and perfectly natural…" My voice was barely a whisper and I realized that I liked this me. The me who was unafraid of flirting with a man who I enjoyed time with I was finding. I never was the one to flirt though so there had to be some mistake, but no, this was me. I was choosing to let go of Logan's words and his hold on me. I was choosing to be me and realize that everything in life had to be so serious or planned.

COLBY

She had no way of knowing what she had done to me, the way she talked about kissing me. Anger flashed through me, at her ex-husband for making her feel that if I were to kiss her as I so badly wanted that she would somehow be a whore. And dear Jesus I wanted to kiss her right now more than I wanted anything else that one could offer to me. I needed to see just how her lips would feel pressed firmly to mine.

"Here's your check sir," the waitress said. Her voice broke into my thoughts, tearing me away from Claire. I reached into my wallet and tossed three one hundred dollar bills onto the table. Thanking the waitress for all of her attention and help, I turned my attention back to the red head across from me.

I took Claire's hand again, smiling at her. "Are you ready?" She nodded and stood. I thought that she would take her hand from mine, but she didn't. She laced her small fingers through mine and we headed out of the restaurant together.

We stepped out into a dark night, lit by streetlights and the glow coming from the Eiffel Tower. We walked along the cobblestoned paths, heading back toward the hotel. It had been her decision to walk the block and a half, even with her heels on. I was racking my brain for ways to extend the night.

"Claire, wait," I said as I stopped walking. Her hand never left mine and she jerked to a stop.

"Yes," she said, turning to look up at me with those eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul.

"There's something I've been wanting to do all night," I said, pulling her closer to me, never letting her hand go from mine.

She looked up through those lashes, her green eyes bright. "Is there?" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it.

Fuck, she had no idea how damn sexy that was. I dropped her hand and took her freckled face into my hands. I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers, hoping that I had read her signs right tonight. I felt her body soften against me, her hands went around my neck and she raised up on her tip toes, returning the kiss. There was a sigh on her lips and it was more than hot. I ran my tongue sim her lips and she met mine with her own. Her tongue, teasing mine, sent heat straight through me. I tangled my hands into her hair and I pulled her closer, tilting her head back so that I could deepen the kiss. Never letting her lips go, I pushed her back until her body met with the brick wall. I stood there, kissing her in the shadows on this Paris street. When our bodies bumped into the bricks, I felt her lips smile against mine, I heard the soft moan that escaped. Her hands ran up my neck, freeing my hair from the band holding it in place. Her fingers gripped handfuls of my hair and the heat settled right in the center of me. I growled into her kiss, pulling my lips back just enough to look into her eyes before crushing my lips to hers again.

My left hand stayed tangled in her wild curls, pulling and tugging until her head leaned back and her smooth neck was exposed. My right hand snaked around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. I tore my lips from hers, letting them find that sweet spot just behind her ear. I nipped lightly at her skin with my teeth and the moan that came rolling from her lips seemed to go straight through me, right to my jeans. I nipped at her neck a bit harder and when she gasped, a sound that was insanely erotic, u soothed her skin with my tongue.

Her hands tugged at my hair, pulling my mouth back to hers. She had no idea how damn turned on I was. We were both breathing heavy, our bodies heated and tingling. The urge to run my hand over the skin exposed at her leg, up beneath her skirt, to feel the proof that she was as turned on as I, was so strong, growing stronger with each moan she let slip. I had to push away from her, break the contact or I'd have my fingers between her legs, deep in the wetness that I was sure was there.

"Jesus Christ Claire," I rasped. Her eyes were on fire and her face was flushed. It took a control that I didn't know that I possessed to not devour her lips again.

"Well, that was certainly… I mean… I don't remember ever being kissed that way before. Or maybe I just have never been kissed that way before." She smiled up at me, trying to catch her breath.

I smiled down at her, attempting to gather my thoughts and breaths as well. I felt some alpha male type pride hearing her say that she'd never been kissed that way. I reached out and brushed a stray curl from her face,

"I um, well, I guess we should get back to the hotel," she stuttered quietly.

I nodded, taking her hand in mine as we walked the block between where we stood and the hotel. She let me walk her to her room, and at her door he gave me that smile again. The one that brought on the dirty, filthy thoughts that I so wanted to explore.

"Thank you for dinner Colby. It was delicious. I really had a great time."

"Thank you for letting me take you out. Maybe tomorrow, after the show, we could grab another dinner? Ya know, last night in Paris and all."

Glancing down at her feet, she cut her eyes up to mine with a shy smile. "I'll let you know.

I nodded as she walked into her room. I caught a glimpse of her bed before the door closed. That was all I needed to imagine throwing her down in that bed, ripping her clothes off of her, and then ravaging her body.


	34. Chapter 34

WARNING: If you're not 18 you might skip this chapter. Adult content, XXX, now ya know. Read at your own risk. You've been warned.

Chapt 34

CLAIRE

I flopped down on my bed and noticed that it had been made while I was out with Colby. I took out my cell phone as I leaned back against the mound of pillows and found myself thankful that it was only four thirty back in the states. I needed to text Sadie.

"So, I'm back in my room. Alone."

"Alone?! Did it go that badly?"

My lips were still swollen from the pressure of his on mine. My skin tingled where his teeth had nipped. No, no it didn't go badly at all. "Just the opposite actually. There was some flirting, and he may have kissed me." Okay so may have was a huge understatement.

"Ooh la la, woman! So, spill!"

I sighed and felt like I was a damn teenager for it. I let my mind go back to that cobblestone sidewalk, the shadows where we kissed until I was weak in my knees and thankful that I was held up between him and the brick wall. I didn't realize that I hadn't replied until I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Well when you didn't answer I figured I would just call you. Now, he kissed you did he?"

"God yes he did Sadie. I swear to you I have never had a kiss leave me like his did."

"Tell me how it happened!"

I told her about the night, how we had laughed and talked and such over dinner and how he'd held my hand as we talked. Then I told her about the walk, the way that he had kissed me, so full and so… so fantastically. How I'd been weak and wondering if I'd stop things if he didn't. How I didn't want to unless he did.

"So I guess he stopped it all huh? You okay with that?" I heard the concern in her voice.

I thought a minute and let out a breath. "I'm okay with it all, yes. I don't think that he stopped because he wanted to, but more because he didn't know if he'd be able to if he didn't right then."

I heard her laugh. "So, what you're saying is that he kissed you til he could have had you, and you both stopped out of fear of not being able to stop. Why did you text me and not him then? If I were you I'd be texting him, thanking him for a great night and telling him how that kiss made you a dripping pile of mush."

I felt my face flame with a blood red blush. I would have argued it, but really, why? She was right. If I was honest, he'd had me beyond ready for all manner of dirty, filthy things, right there on that street. "Well, I mean… Oh Sadie that isn't me! I don't know how to behave that way. I was always taught that good girls didn't sleep with people who she wasn't in a serious relationship with."

"Oh honey, there's all sorts of good girls out there, and giving in to a man who makes you feel like I'm betting he had you feeling, well darling that don't make you bad. Now, hang up and text him."

I laughed and knew that she was right of course. We hung up and I sat there on that big bed, staring at my phone, wondering if I had the courage and just what to say. This wasn't a place that I had ever found myself in, but here I was. His kiss still shook me and I still felt the need it had left lingering between my legs. Before I could work out what to say or how to say it, my phone vibrated.

"I just wanted to tell you again that I had a wonderful time tonight with you. Talking to you, getting to know more of you…"

No sooner than I had read it than my phone was vibrating again. "While all of that is well and good, and one hundred percent true, I don't know who the hell I'm trying to kid here, that damn kiss woman, you have to know how you affected me with it all. And if I read you right, you felt it all too."

Hearing, or seeing him mention that kiss that had affected me so much, made me feel his lips on mine all over again. "I had a really nice time with you tonight too. Thank you. And you're not wrong at all. I was definitely affected by your lips tonight Colby."

"I'd thought as much beautiful. Do you have any clue how difficult it was to stop myself from kissing you, from that urge to touch your body?"

"No, but you could always tell me…" Oh dear God, was I really flirting, taking it to a near sexual level? Or was it really near? The dull ache I felt in my most private areas told me that it was most definitely at a sexual level.

"Or you could just come to my room, let me show you, test my willpower…"

"Convince me then."

It took him a minute to respond and I wondered if I'd read that wrong, that he was just talking to make me feel good. Or maybe it was him composing himself.

"Dear God Claire. I'm laying here thinking about just hot fucking hot you are, thinking about how damn bad I'd love to get my hands all over you."

"I'm pretty sure that you need someone much more experienced than I am Colby, even if the idea of your hands on me sounds so damn nice."

"I'm pretty damn sure that you'd please me just fine doll."

"You think so huh? Tell me what it would be… convince me Colby."

"I've thought about that perfect mouth of yours all night. Those full and pouty lips, the way that they would look wrapped around me. You got to know though, I'd love to get rough with that sweet mouth baby."

I small sigh, more of a moan, escaped my lips and I had to fight the urge to touch myself right then. "How is that?"

"I want to see you going down on me, like I said, nice and slow, taking me deep in your mouth. Deep enough, just rough enough, so that you choke just a little on me."

Holy shit I thought. I was turned on; I couldn't ignore that at all. "You have me so hot, turned all the way on right now."

"You could always find your way to room 605."

I could stay where I was and touch my heated, wet center, or I could let go of the voices telling me how wrong going to his room would be and just go. Let him show me what comes after the kiss. "That sounds good actually."

"Really fucking good."

"Tell me how it will be then… how do you want me?" Who was this woman that I was tonight? I think I might like her.

"I want you on all fours Claire. Your face pressed into the bed and your ass up for me. I want to take you from behind like that and any other way that I can get you."

I read that last text as I was walking down the hallway. I stopped at his door, giving myself a second guess. Before I could talk myself out of things, I knocked. He opened the door wearing his jeans, just his jeans, low on his hips. Jesus he was a damn beautiful man.

COLBY

I'd been texting her all of the things I was thinking and for a minute I worried that I'd scare her away. Then there was the knock at the door. I rose from the bed and walked to the door to open it. Seeing her standing in the hall, right outside my door, there for me, was insanely hot. I reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her in. I quickly slapped the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door before I shut it and locked it up tight, never letting go of her hand.

Without a single word I pulled her hard against my chest and crushed her lips with mine. I kissed her hard and hungry, pushing her back hard against the door. Her hands tangled in my hair, her moans fluttering against my lips. I let my left hand tangle in her hair and grabbed her hip with the right, pulling her body closer to mine. Her hands went to my neck and then to my back and when she let her nails scratch, scraping my skin and I thought I'd lose my mind.

"Damn it woman," I growled out against her lips. I took her hips in both of my hands and lifted her, wrapping her legs around my waist, using my body to press her against the door, knowing she could feel how bad I wanted her. "Hold on tight to me," I said against her mouth and wrapped her in my arms as I carried her to the bed.

I tossed her down and stood there, taking her in for just a minute. Her eyes were a shade darker than usual, heavy with her desire and want. Her hair was splayed out around her, like the mane of a lion. Her lips were swollen and red from mine. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breathing and all I could think of was peeling her clothes off and seeing what all was there beneath.

"Whatever it is that your thinking, do it."

Surely I hadn't heard that right. Oh but sweet Jesus that I didn't believe in at all I had. "You sure you're ready for what is on my mind?"

Her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth and she nodded. I gripped the hem of her sweater and lifted it up, exposing her white skin, those sweet, ruddy freckles. I bent over her and kissed her stomach, nipped her skin and then ran my tongue over the bite marks. I roughly pushed the sweater up, tugging until it was over her head and somewhere on my floor. I didn't know what I expected to find beneath that sweater but the thin, barely there, lacy, black bra would have drove me mad had I not been there already. I cursed under my breath and let my hand grip her breast, squeezing the soft flesh, pinching her nipple. I took it between my teeth and heard her cry out, my name leaving her lips on a rush of air.

My name leaving her was all it took for me to have her bra off and somewhere in my room. Could have been the floor, the desk, hell I didn't know, but I was damn glad it was no long on her. Her knees came up and gripped my hips and she was squirming beneath me. I knew she had to be wet for me, and the need to touch her, to feel what I had done to her was too damn much. I ran my hand up her leg, under the skirt and felt soft lace there. I grabbed the material in my fingers and pulled hard. The thin scrap of fabric was gone. Before I allowed myself the pleasure of her hot center I had to get that damn skirt off of her.

As the skirt hit the ground I felt like hitting my knees, worshipping at the site of this hot as fuck woman in my bed. She was goddamn beautiful. Her skin soft and creamy white, and I wanted to drink every last bit of her up. I ran a hand up her leg, heard her whimpering as I got closer to that sweet, warm spot where her legs met. I spread her legs then, taking in the sight before me, and I didn't even think before I let my tongue find her. Jesus she was sweet and hot and oh so wet for me. She let her hands find my hair immediately, her body arching up to grind on my face. Her voice had turned raspy and she was moaning low and sweet whimpers. My name poured from her lips, softly at first, then louder. I took her clit between my teeth, nibbling and sucking, soft then harder. I found her with my fingers, burying two inside of her.

"Ahhh my God Colby," she moaned loudly. I liked a vocal partner and she was that.

I sucked and rubbed and pumped my fingers deep inside of her until I felt her muscles start to shake, to tense up and I knew that I was about to take her to her first orgasm of the night. Taking my mouth off of her I looked up and saw her eyes, half closed and her head tilted back, her lip caught up between her teeth again. "Cum for me Claire. I want to hear my name on your lips when you lose all of your control." Her hands pushed my head back down and I let my tongue partner with my fingers, and felt her ride out her orgasm, my name pouring out of her mouth as the sweet wetness of her flowed over my fingers.

I eased my fingers out of her, licked down her most private spot and up again, loving how she tasted on my lips. Then I kissed up her body and found her lips with mine. I didn't even give her the chance to catch her breath and somehow that seemed to work for us both. Her legs wrapped around me, her body arched up as her hands fought the buttons on my jeans. I broke our contact long enough to rid myself of the confining pants and was kissing her again in seconds. I felt her against my hard dick and the blood rushed to every part of me. I had to be inside of her.

Her hand found me, gripped me and began to stroke. "Tell me Claire, tell me what you want from me."

I wasn't sure what I expected to hear from her, but when she rasped out the words, "fuck me Colby, just fuck me please" I buried myself completely inside of her. Nothing had ever felt so damn good, so damn perfect.

"Your body… damn it you feel fucking amazing wrapped around me so damn tight."

The rest of the night was spent in a tangle of arms and legs, sheets, whispered words and loud cries of nothing but earth shattering pleasure. I lost count of how many times her body took me over the edge, and mine hers. Time slipped away and all that was left were two sweat drenched bodies exhausted from doing all of the filthy things that our minds could think of.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapt. 35

CLAIRE  
I woke in a dark room, my head resting on a hard chest and my fingers were absently toying with the light scattering of hair there. I lay still, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness and awareness came slipping in slowly. I had obviously slept naked, that was my first realization, that and the fact that the chest I was resting my head on came with a body that was equally as naked as mine. And that was when it all came flooding in on me. I had spent the night in Colby's room, in his bed, beneath him and on top of him and heaven only knew how many other ways. A dull ache throbbed throughout my body, and I was surprised that even in the ache it felt good. My legs, my core was tingling with the ache and every last bit of last night was there in my mind, and all I could really think was that he had been really good.

Mentally I shook my head, good or not, I still had the urge to slip from his bed and run back to my own. I tried to glance around to see if my clothes could be spotted but to no avail, so I stayed where I was, my legs tangled with his, his arm around me, his hand full of my hair.

"Are you thinking about running? Slipping out and acting like last night didn't happen and that you don't feel the memories of it all over your body?"

His voice was rough, gravelly, like tires on an old dirt road. It was full of sleep and sex. I hadn't realized that he was awake before he spoke. "I could lie and tell you no."

'Yes, you could, but here's the thing, if you wanted to go I wouldn't try to stop you. I'm not that guy." His lips brushed my forehead as he spoke. "But I won't lie. I'd really prefer that you stay."

I tilted my head up, so that I could see his face. Before I could speak his lips had found mine, caressing at first then more firm and needy. He had propped on his elbow, so that he was angled over me, keeping his other hand tangled in my hair. Then he was ripping his lips from mine, moving them to my neck, nibbling and licking, kissing the soft skin at the hollow of my throat bringing moans of sweet pleasure from me. My body was responding to him already, so easily and quickly. I could already tell that I was getting wet, throbbing in my sensitive areas, remembering how he felt there. His mouth, his fingers, and finally him.

"Those sexy sweet moans don't sound like a woman who wants to run at all," he whispered against my skin, closing his lips over my nipples.

I arched up into him and felt his hardness against my stomach. The memory of him, buried deep inside of me, and the memory took me from a wetness that was beginning to a full on wetness, that I could feel against my skin as I ground my hips against him. "Mmm, no, no I uh, I think I can stay awhile longer." The words came out broken, on ragged breaths as his teeth nipped at my nipples.

"Good," he said in a growl, moving his mouth lower, to my stomach.

His tongue flicked across my belly button, his tongue flicking over my skin, driving me mad. I arched up again, encouraging him lower with my hands in his hair. Never had I wanted someone's mouth on me so damn bad.

My hands tangled in his hair, I needed him lower. He cut his eyes up to me, barely removing his lips from my skin, grinning "Tell me what you want Claire."

"Your mouth… on me. Please." It was barely a whimper on my lips

"Hmmm, but it is on you doll." He had that husky quality that the romance novels talk about, the smut ones. That voice that could turn you on all by itself. "Tell me where you want me to take my mouth Claire."

"Between my legs, please Colby." It was all one big moan of sheer need as it left my lips.

He let his lips find my inner thigh, he nibbled and teased, the hair of his beard tickling. "Here?"

Why was he torturing me so? "No, God Colby please, please just eat me," I breathed, squirming beneath him.

Then his mouth was right where I wanted it, needed it to be. His tongue ran up and down and back again. I felt him moan against me and it sent chills over my whole body. "Do you have any idea how fucking sweet you taste? So sweet and just so damn hot, wet," he said softly. Then he took my clit between his teeth, letting his tongue flick across firm, fast. I didn't remember anything ever feeling as good in my whole life. Within minutes I was there, coming uncontrollably undone, my insides shattering into a million brilliant little sparkling pieces as I came on his tongue.

"Kiss me, see how sweet you are on my lips," he said, brushing his still wet lips on mine. As he deepened the kiss I could feel him, his hard and throbbing tip pressing again my ready opening. I wrapped my legs around his muscled waist, pressing my heels to his tight, firm ass, urging him inside of me. I felt him push into me and I arched up, meeting him, the desire to take every inch of him more than I could bear. I cried out his name, the sound muffled by his kiss. He gave that low, primal growl that would forever be all that was needed to have me dripping wet, and grabbed my legs He pulled them to his shoulders, bracing a hand on each side of my head, taking himself deeper with ever pounding thrust.

Two hours later, we were laying there in the mess of sheets, our bodies relaxed and aching all at once. I was just drifting into sleep when his cell phone rang out, blaring some horribly hard rock song. I may have jumped and he laughed as he tightened his arm around me. "It's okay doll, just my phone." I expected him to get up and answer it, but he never let me go.

COLBY

"Yeah, what is it Jon," I said roughly.

"Hello to you too. I'm gonna assume that in your wild night of sex and god knows what else that you haven't forgotten we have media before the show today. That, and we need to leave this hotel in fifteen minutes to get to it."

"Fifteen min…" I glanced at my clock on the phone and bit off a curse. "Shit, I guess maybe I lost track of time. I'll be in the lobby before we have to leave out."

I heard Jon chuckle then go silent. "Wait a minute, oh damn bro, is she still there?"

I glanced down at her fiery red curls and grinned. "She sure is."

A low whistle came from his end of the line. "I'm impressed man. You usually don't keep em around long enough to wake up in your bed."

"Hey, Jon, fuck you. I'll be down in a few." I hung up the phone and pulled my arm from beneath her resting head carefully.

"Jon, I assume," she said, her voice raspy as if she was losing it. Talk about an ego boost I thought.

"Yeah, I gotta run. Media and all that shit." I sat up on the edge of the bed, hating that there wasn't time for a shower. I stood, and walked to the chair that held my luggage. I stook there, naked as the day I was born, and rummaged for clothes that would suffice for media. I grabbed out black jeans, an old band tee, and my black sports coat. Vans on my feet and a brush through my tangled hair and in a little over eight minutes I was ready to go.

"Stay as long as you need to, I got to get going." Jon was right, I'd never let a chick stay long enough to wake up in my bed, much less be there as I left for a day of work. I didn't have a damn clue what to do or how to act. Did I kiss her goodbye, wave and go, or extend an offer to do it all again that night? The last option had me turned on yet again so I thought it was a great idea. "So I uh, I guess I'll see you at the arena later? Maybe we can get something to eat after, or just, ya know, hang or something?"

I watched as she sat up and pulled the sheet to her chin. I wished that I could see her creamy skin, but I knew if I did that the chances of me making it to media would be impossible. I'd take the sight of her tousled hair and flushed face right now. She smiled at me and nodded, "I'll see you there. We can figure it out then."

I nodded to her and let myself out, waiting to hear the latch of the automatic lock before I headed down the hallway.

When I exited the stairs into the lobby I saw Jon and Joe waiting on me. "Well, I be damned you made it. I bet Joe here that you'd be late after a night of sex and a half a day of it too."

"How much did you lose?" I smirked. Never bet against me.

"Hundred."

I laughed and I could have sworn Joe was scowling at me. He turned to me and said, "Couldn't make time to shower? Jesus you reek of sweat."

Why it pissed me off so damn bad I didn't know. But it did. "Sweat? Nah man, that's just ya woman, you know, the one you fucked around on? Yeah. Next time, try fucking her, instead of fucking around." I smirked at the shocked look on his face and walked away. Over my shoulder I said, "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

"Well shit, that escalated quickly," Jon said as he fell into step behind me.

CLAIRE

Colby had left for his media work fifteen minutes ago, but I was still sitting naked in his bed. I still couldn't believe that I had spent the entire night and morning having insane, wild, steamy, hot sex with Colby of all people. I smiled, remembering the weight of his body on mine. I stretched, feeling that sweet, slow ache spread through my body, a beautiful physical reminder of the past twelve hours or so.

I rolled to the bedside table and reached for my phone. Matt and Sadie had both text and Nic had called more than once. I would talk to Nic tonight and I would text Matt back in a bit, but I needed to text Sadie now.

"So, he text me as soon as we hung up last night. I had no chance to send the first one. Long story short, I ended up in his room."

"Oh my God! Claire, spill woman! How was it? When did you get back to your room? Are you just waking up? I need to know these things!"

I read her reply, still smiling as I glanced around his room. "Well, I'm actually still in his room."

"Holy. Shit. That good?"

"Probably better if we're being honest here. I do need to get up and get back to my room though." I hit send and got up to start searching for my clothes. I found my shirt nearer to the door, my skirt was peeking out from beneath the bed, and my bra was tossed carelessly across the desk lamp. Ten minutes of searching however and my panties were nowhere to be seen. Giving up the search, I got dressed, noticing that the button on my skirt was missing. I smiled remembering how he couldn't get the damn thing off of me fast enough.

I stood and slipped into my shoes as I opened the drawer of the desk, pulling out the stationary and a pen from inside. "Colby, thank you again for last night. Dinner was amazing and after dinner was even better. I'll see you tonight at the arena. Claire." Leaving the note there on the desk, I turned and left room 605.

"I am perfectly fine Matt. There was no need or reason to call and grab the international call charge." I had barely gotten into my room when my phone had started to ring.

"You weren't answering your texts or emails, Nic had been calling and not getting an answer. He finally text me to see had I heard from you. He said that he had been trying to get you all night and that you weren't in your room."

I let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the edge of my bed. "I went to dinner Matt. Is that a crime?"

"Well, no, it isn't. Of course I somehow doubt that you were having dinner at three am Paris time."

I shook my head. No, that had certainly not been dinner, although at least one party had been eating around that hour. "Am I not allowed to have a social life? Jesus, if you must know, I was with a man, insanely naked and doing things that I would never tell my mother about."

"A soc… wait, you were what?"

I could hear the shocked tone in his voice and I grinned. "You heard me just fine. That's right, sweet little go-by-the-book, no hook-ups Claire hooked up."

"Just tell me it wasn't Joe."

"God no! I mean, not too far off, but no way. This was much better."

He fell silent, and I knew that he was thinking. "Not so far off? I'm lost Claire. What is that supposed to even mean?"

"It means that I hooked up with Colby."

"No fucking way." He let out a cat call like whistle.

"Yes, now I just got back to my room and I need to shower. I have to be at the arena in a few hours and food before that would likely be a good thing." He started to speak again and I cut him off. "We will talk later. I love you, sorry I worried you. Bye Matt." I hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. I really did need a shower desperately, and panties. I needed panties and clothes that I hadn't been wearing since yesterday. And yes, grumbling tummy, food was a priority too.


	36. Chapter 36

ADULT CONTENT!

Chapt. 36

CLAIRE

I rushed into the arena, barely on time. After a shower and room service lunch, I'd fallen asleep. Since a nap hadn't been in the plans, an alarm hadn't been set, resulting in me waking up with only thirty minutes until I had to be at the arena. Due to the lack of time I ended up grabbing the first pair of jeans I found and an old sweatshirt, my out-of-control curls were confined to a ponytail. In the cab on my way to the arena, I managed to apply just enough make-up to appear presentable. At least the sleepless night before had been worth the lateness and hustle required of me today.

I hurried to find my office space and get set up before Delaney got there. Tonight would be our first face to face meeting and I was looking forward to it. Tonight would also be the first of the two matches that we would be observing on this trip. From all of the tapes that I had observed on this kid, our work would be easy. I saw no need for a repackaging of his character at all and thought that he was over more than enough with the fans to make it on the main roster. In fact, I kind of felt that to repackage him would be harmful and that the fans would be more than unhappy about it. Delaney was lucking out with this assignment and it almost felt like her biggest test, as if it was a trick play to see how good she really was. Did she think that the character HAD to be redone? We shall see I thought. All I knew was that her call on this would show me just how good she was and if she was truly cut out for this job.

There was a knock at the door of my make shift office space and, assuming that it was Delaney, I called for them to just come on in. I looked up with a smile, ready to greet her, only to see that it was Nic walking in.

"My God Claire, where on earth have you been? I was worried sick and then you were late today and not answering your phone again. What's going on?"

I honestly had to fight back my laughter. He surely had to know that he was being beyond over dramatic about this whole ordeal. I shook my head and said, "Nic, I am perfectly fine so calm yourself, please. I had dinner out last night and then joined them in their room for the night. That led to me being beyond tired today, and falling asleep without setting my alarm, which is why I was almost late getting here."

"You spent the night in their room… Oh my God, you got laid?"

"Gee, don't sound so shocked there buddy."

"I didn't mean it like that and you damned well know it. I just, well you normally don't just hook up," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Believe me, it is no shock at all that a man would want you in his bed." I raised my eyebrow at him and he held his hands up, laughing. "Just saying. Wait, Claire tell me that it wasn't Joe."

I let out a heavy, aggravated sigh. "Why in the hell does everyone immediately assume that if I fuck someone it must have been Joe? No, Nic, it wasn't Joe."

"Thank God!"

"Is this the only reason you came in here, o grill me about last night?" I know I was being borderline bitchy and honest to goodness I really didn't care at this point. Damn it I was an adult and I didn't have to answer to anyone about my choices in life.

His voice softened and he said, "Actually no, I came because I missed my friend. That, and I wanted to see if you had plans for the off day we're scheduled for in Ireland?"

I shook my head, trying to calm my temper some. "No, no I haven't made any plans other than just taking things day by day."

"Well maybe you could consider spending it with me then. It's been far too long since I've gotten hang time."

"Okay," I said as a knock sounded at my door. "Come in," I called out as I smiled up at Nic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Delaney said as she walked into the room. "I can come back."

"No ma'am, you are not interrupting at all. I was just about to go anyway," Nic said, flashing his bright smile her way and extending his hand to her. "I'm Nic by the way. Delaney, right? Claire speaks highly of you."

She stammered and blushed and I had to fight back a laugh. I hugged him and let a giggle slip. "You have that effect on every female you see."

"All of them except the one I want to have it on."

I watched him walk out without responding. What in the world had he meant?

COLBY

I kept wondering if I was going to see her in the hallways of the arena, and I kept telling myself that it really didn't matter. There was five minutes until show time so I had resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't see her and that was okay. Then I looked up and there she was, walking toward the arena entrance with a younger girl who I could only assume was her replacement.

As she passed by me, she looked up and smiled, a blush filling her cheeks. Dear God somehow that was ridiculously sexy, knowing exactly what brought that blush on. I grabbed her by the arm and spun her back toward me, bringing her close enough so that only she would be able to hear me. "Tonight, eleven o'clock, same room?"

I let her go without giving her time to respond but I saw her duck her head with a nod and a smile. Her fingers touched her lips and I smiled too as I walked away. Yeah, tonight was definitely looking brighter.

CLAIRE

I woke in Colby's bed for the second morning in a row. Also for the second morning in a row, I was waking up naked and tangled in sheets. Unlike the morning before however, I woke up alone. I rolled over to his side of the bed where the impression of his body could still be seen and his scent could still be inhaled. The heat from his body could still be felt.

I heard the shower turn on and my mind immediately pictured him, the water running over his tanned body, his wet hair clinging to his skin. I felt that familiar heat spreading throughout my body and wondered when I'd become so sexually aware of my own self, so in need of that feeling of pleasure. Then I knew that it had started the night before, with him. I had never been that person who was so damn easily turned on, so easily ready to fall into bed, but when it came to Colby, I was just that person.

I stood nervously, walking toward the closed bathroom door. I couldn't help but to think back on that last night that I had spent with Joe, the last time I was on one side of a closed bathroom door and a man on the other. Finding similarities in that night and this moment was easy, but my gut told me that all it would take was a turn of the doorknob to shatter all of those similarities. I touched the doorknob then, wondering if it would be locked, but I felt my face flush with heat when it turned so easy.

I saw his silhouette behind the frosted shower door and my stomach tightened and I knew that I'd be ridiculously wet. There was a soft click as the door closed behind me and I saw him go still, his head tilting a bit, but no other sign that he might realize that I had entered the room. I walked slowly and yet purposely toward the shower, sliding the door open carefully, then closed it behind me as I stepped into the steam filled shower.

Without a word I let my hands find his skin, my lips finding his tattoo that trailed down the middle of his back. I let them find their way up to his neck, then his ear where I nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, "I think you may be as wet as I am."

I heard his breath hiss out between his teeth, the first acknowledgement of my presence. His body tensed but he still didn't turn to face me. "Is that so?"

"Hmmm it is sir," I purred in his ear as I ran my hands down his back, around his body, and over his chest. I let my right slide down his rugged stomach until I found him, hard and ready.

My fingers wrapped around his throbbing manhood and he groaned from a place deep in his throat. "God damn Claire." He turned then, roughly grabbing my hair, jerking my head back, kissing me harshly. "Suck me," he demanded against my lips before guiding me to my knees.

I took him back into my hand, smiling up at him as I began a slow stroke. I let my tongue skim the tip, ran it around the rim of him, before I wrapped my lips around just the head. I let my hand work him until he took my head and shoved it down onto him.

"That's it baby, take all of me."

God he was sexy as hell to me this way, all rough and demanding and still so unthreatening. I let the tip of him hit the back of my throat, gagging me. He held my head in place and began to thrust into my mouth, relentlessly hitting the back of my throat over and over, gagging me in the most pleasing way. He kept one hand on my head and wrapped the other around my throat, squeezing without hurting, as he pushed deeper into my mouth.

The first time that he had choked me I had been worried that I would freak out, that flashbacks would consume me and ruin it all. It hadn't happened though. He's given me a safe word, assured me that he wasn't going to hurt me at all, and then he'd proven it. Somehow, choking on his pulsating dick was insanely pleasurable.

As I was gagging and choking I couldn't resist rubbing myself. I could feel him tensing up and knew that he'd be spilling himself in a short time.

"Claire, fuck I'm about to fucking cum," he moaned, releasing my head and neck. "Rub my balls baby."

I pulled my mouth from him, smiling. "Choke me with your cock Colby. And your hands." I took him back into my mouth.

"But I'm about to…" I nodded at him as he realized that I wanted for him to cum right where he was, something that hadn't happened with us yet. "Fucking hell," he growled, thrusting harder and deeper against my throat until I felt that thick, and warm salty fluid shoot into my throat, hitting the back and running down.

He shot off four heavy loads down my throat and pulled out of my mouth. Without hesitation he grabbed my mouth and held it closed, standing me up. He looked me in my eyes and whispered roughly, "Swallow me." And I did.

"Such a damn good girl," he growled.

"Such a very bad, dirty man," I returned.

Then he spun me around, bent me over, and fucked me one more time.


	37. Chapter 37

**I OWN NONE OF THE CONTENT RELATED TO PS I LOVE YOU, WHETHER DIRECT QUOTE OR SIMPLY THE IDEA, AND ALL CREDIT FOR THAT BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR: CECELIA AHERN.**

Do you guys still read Claire's story? Leave your comments and reviews at the end of this chapter and let me know what you're liking and what you're not! As always share with your friends and THANK YOU for your support, patience, and understanding!

Chapt. 37

CLAIRE

I'd been avoiding Colby since we'd left France three days ago. Yes, I'd enjoyed every bit of my time with him. Very much in fact, but I didn't want to be just a sex thing and that was plainly what it was with him. He had text many times and was nice enough in those texts, but it was always about a hook up or something. I was too old for that game, so I avoided him and he kept sending the texts saying just how great our sexual chemistry was and updating me on his room number, ya know, just in case.

He was right about the sexual chemistry. Sex had never been better than it had been with him, but at this stage in life there was more than just a ridiculous sexual chemistry required. I needed someone to touch my mind and heart and soul just as beautifully as they touched my body. Besides, I wasn't sure that his style of sex was what I needed in my life. I needed a soft, tender side in a lover. Night like those with Colby should be an every so often kind of thing, not every night kind of thing.

There was a knock on my office door, pulling me from my thoughts, and I was a bit more than thankful. "Come in," I called, trying to refocus my attention back to the work in front of me.

"Hey kiddo," Nic said, coming in. He handed me a coffee and grinned. "Irish crème coffee for the sweet Irish lass." He even executed a grand bow to go with the most horrid Irish accent I'd ever heard.

Laughing, I gave him a proper Irish lilt. "Well, thank you, kind sir."

His eyes twinkled as he smiled down on me. "I thought we'd never get to Ireland, but I'm so damn glad we did. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

I nodded as I took my jacket off. This office was horribly hot. "I still wish you'd tell me what you have planned, even a hint."

His eyes flashed to my collar bone and bare skin and I watched as they changed. They had turned angry. "What the hell happened to you? Who did it?" His voice came out cold through gritted teeth.

My hand went to the skin at my neck and I was confused a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"All of these fading bruises and scratches and… are those teeth marks!"

I smiled then and felt the now all too familiar heat spread through me. Three days later and the marks from our last night together still hadn't faded away. "Oh, I uh, it's nothing at all like you're thinking," I felt a blush rising in my cheeks.

He eyed me closely, as if looking to find a hidden lie in my eyes. "These… these are sex marks?"

"That makes it sound, well, I don't know, wrong somehow."

"So, they are? Claire. That isn't how you deserve to be loved."

"And just how do you suppose it was Nic?"

"Obviously rough and animalistic. Like a dog claiming territory." He stopped worry in his eyes. "Are you seeing someone?"

"What!" I looked at him shocked. "No! Nic why would you think that?" He looked the fading marks in response. I looked down, hating the look in his eyes. It was sad almost, yet it somehow made me feel like I'd done something wrong. "There is no one Nic."

He nodded and rubbed my arm. "So, how about dinner tonight when this show wraps?"

"I'd love that."

"Okay, I'll meet you here then." He hesitated a minute before he p ulled away and then, almost as an afterthought, he leaned down and brushed his lips over mine. Then, without a word, he left, leaving my lips tingling.

NIC

We had dinner in an old, smoky, Irish pub. She had laughed and sang and danced while I just loved her more. Two hours into the night she collapsed onto the chair next to me, plunking her fourth empty Guinness bottle on the battle scarred bar. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright from dancing, and just maybe the booze.

"I'm tired, let's go Nic." She spoke loudly enough to be heard over the music.

I tossed some bills onto the bar and the bartender nodded his acknowledgement as I led her out into the cold and blustery night air. "Come on kiddo, I'll get you to your room."

"Stay," she said. She looked so happy. So bright and worry free. And she wanted me to stay.

"Stay?" I questioned her.

Her curls were bouncing wildly around her face as she nodded. "Yes! Get your things and stay. We'll have a sleepover and watch movies until we fall asleep."

I laughed at her excitement. "By watch movies until we fall asleep, I assume what you really mean is that you plan to watch PS I Love You repeatedly until we fall asleep."

"Ya know, I don't need that kind of negativity in my life Mr. Nemeth."

The smile never left her face, and neither did my eyes. "You now I'm kidding Claire. If you wanted to watch it a million times straight, I'd watch it with you a million and one just to be sure you were satisfied."

Her eyes softened and she took my hand. "Let's go," she whispered into the wind. I let her lead me, as we walked back to our hotel.

We stopped off in my room to grab my things and then went to her room. We both changed into sweatpants and t-shirts and she started the movie. Halfway through it, she'd shifted so that her head was resting on my chest and I was able to hold her.

"I'd love to find my very own Jerry," she sighed as the credits rolled.

"Why a Jerry? Why not a William? I mean here's a guy who sees this heartbroken, hurting woman, and he find this beauty in her, in the love she has that breaks her. Then, even though he's pushed away, he never gives up on her or his feelings. I'd think a William would be a damn good choice."

I stared at the screen but could feel her eyes on me. She was quiet, a sure sign that she was thinking. As the movie started for the second time, she sighed. I don't guess I've ever really looked at it that way before," her voice barely a whisper. A second later she was back focused on the movie.

I didn't know how long or at what point we fell asleep, but I figure it safe to assume I drifted off first. All I knew for certain was that when I woke up the next morning she was still in my arms. That was good enough for me.

CLAIRE

I woke to a gentle nudging and a soft voice. "Rise and shine doll face."

I cracked one eye open and saw Nic's face, finally registering the feel of his chest beneath my head. I closed my eyes back and mumbled into him, "I don't to."

"It's nine am. We have a big day ahead of us. In fact, we should be leaving out in the next half hour or so."

I groaned in protest. "Couldn't you have planned a day that started a little later? Or a lot later?"

Laughing he moved his body and I plopped down on the bed, face into the mass of pillows. Apparently this was hilarious to him because it made him laugh even harder. I moved to push him off the bed, missing wildly, swiping only air. Again, he laughed harder. "Get up princess. I can guarantee that, even though you hate me now, in a few hours that will all change."

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes fully now, completely against my will. He was standing and pulling clothes from his bags. "Somehow I don't know that I believe that at this point."

He turned and looked down at me. His eyes were soft and smiling. "Trust me. Now get up. Dress warm and wear comfortable shoes that you can walk in and not get blisters or sore achy feet."

Groaning loudly, maybe a bit over dramatically for effect, I sat up. "I take it there's a lot of walking on our day out huh? Tell me again how I'm not going to hate you at the end of this?"

He laughed again, shaking his head as he walked to the bathroom. I really was excited and looking forward to the day ahead, but like hell I'd let him know that right now. I climbed out of the bed and began to rummage through my suitcase. I took out a pair of rust colored leggings and a khaki colored cami to put under the oversized, cowl necked sweater in shades of cream, gold, and a bronzed brown. I decided on my brown riding boots which were well broken in and would suffice for walking.

"All yours," Nic said as he walked out of the bathroom. He looked good in his jeans and long sleeved thermal shirt. His hair was up in a man bun and wore his slouchy beanie. It really was easy to see why so many women found him so very attractive.

I dressed quickly and opted for a mess, high ponytail to contain my curls. I did a quick and simple make up, wearing only browns and golds on my eyes and a sheer bronze gloss on my lips. It worked well for me and brought out the shades of gold in my red hair, highlighted my freckles which I liked today, and made my eyes pop. I grabbed a pair of gold and pearl drop earrings and once they were dangling from my ears I was ready to go.

"I'm ready, just need to grab my coat and purse," I said, walking into the room.

He turned and I watched as his eyes took me in. They traveled from my head all the way to my toes and back again, yet I didn't feel violated as I would if others had done the same thing. He gave me a whistle that said he approved and I simply felt beautiful.

"I get to take out the most stunning woman in Ireland. How is that even possible?"

"Well, when we find her, ask her." I grinned as I spoke.

He smiled and held his hand out for mine. Grabbing my coat and purse, I let his hand hold mine as we left the room. "So, I've been planning today since before I even knew that you'd be coming on this trip. Now that it's here I'm nervous as all hell that you won't like it."

"I will love it Nic, I'm sure of that, but, why plan it when you didn't even know if I would be here for it or not?"

"If I told you, you'd think I was ridiculous."

"I wouldn't."

He sighed heavily as we got into the cab and he passed a note with the destination to the driver. The driver read it over and gave a nod and a wink, an approving smile settling on his face as he pulled away from the curb. Nic looked at me and smiled, nervous energy obvious on his face.

"Me telling you would seriously ruin the day." He glanced down at his hands and then out of the window. "I didn't exactly plan it thinking that we would be in a cab one day making it happen. I planned it more or less hypothetically. I thought to myself if I could plan a day that would prove to you I was different than the other guys, a day that could show you exactly how I felt about you, well then, maybe you might be able to see me as more than just your good old buddy Nic. I went over in my mind what I could do, what would put that light in your eyes and this was it. Then I found out you'd be here and… Claire I had to take my chance."

I swallowed hard, not really knowing how to respond to that. I sat quietly thinking for a minute. Maybe he did deserve me to have an open mind about him, about possibilities that we could be great. I didn't know a lot but I did know that in that moment I felt more cared for, more special than I had in a long time. I reached out and took his hand in mine. He turned to face me and I smiled shyly at him. "Look, let's just enjoy today, whatever you have planned, and then take it as it comes, sort out whatever feelings need sorting or whatever."

"I can do that Claire."

The car slowed and came to a stop. I watched as Nic paid the driver and then opened the door. He climbed out and held his hand out to me, helping me out of the car as he shut the door. I looked around us and there was not one place I let my eyes settle on that wasn't stunningly beautiful. There was so much color still in the rolling hills and fields, the grass truly an emerald green gem. The urge to pull out my camera and capture every last angle was suffocating.

"Go on, do it," he laughed. "Take as many pictures as you want." He had his hands in his pockets and was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he watched me. Did he really know me so well?

I took out the camera and my first picture was of him, the way he looked like a boy and yet a man all in one shot. His smile and charm shined like the landscapes that surrounded us. I turned and began to photograph the fields, doing my best to really get the true color of it all, to showcase it for the masterpiece that it was. As I glanced over my shoulder I caught Nic sneaking pictures of me and I laughed. "Come here. We have to get a picture together here."

He walked over to where I stood and took his place behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back against him, and let his chin rest on my shoulder. When he stood straight after the photo had taken, I turned to him, smiling into the wind. "This is breathtaking Nic. It all looks so very familiar and yet I know that I have never been here before."

"It's definitely familiar. Come on, let's walk this way." There was a look of mischief in his eyes and it was cute how his eyes twinkled with it.

I nodded and fell into step beside of him. We walked in such an easy silence that the sounds around us were easy to distinguish. The beauty around us seemed to just engulf us, to suck us in, and I felt that I was in some romantic fairy tale.

"Even this road seems so familiar, as if I've walked it a thousand times. It's the strangest sense of de ja vu, it's like I know that I've been here even knowing good and well that I haven't."

He took my hand then, halting our steps, and turning me to face the hills and colors of the land around us. Wrapping his arms around my waist again, he pulled me into until his lips were there at my ear. "You know this road, these fields. You know them well, Claire."

I looked around again, taking it all in, trying to place where the memory of this place was coming from. Kids and families were playing with their pets along the sides of the road and it was a wonderful sight. I stood still a few minutes, wrapped up in him, and thought about it all, until a dog's bark broke into my thoughts. I blinked and looked around me again, suddenly realizing just how I knew this place.

My hands gripped his and I tried to blink away the tears that were stinging my eyes. I turned to him, amazed that he had put this thought into me while I had just seen my friend. "Oh, Nic," I sighed. "This is the road that Holly and Jerry met on!"

"Mhm, that it is doll."

"How did you know?"

He laughed lightly, the sound carried away by the wind. "I did plenty of research beautiful."

I wiped at the tears and shook my head. "No one has ever done something like this for me. It's just too much."

He looked down into my eyes and in his I finally saw what so many had tried to tell me was there. I saw love. "I knew you'd said that Claire. I promise you, it is not too much. Nothing that brings you happiness could ever be too much."

NIC

I knew that no truer words had ever left my mouth. No matter what it was, if it brought this woman one small ounce of happiness, then it truly would never be too much. Kissing her right then crossed my mind, but I waited. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I did, but instinctively I knew where that would happen. I knew that it would make her even happier than she was in this moment. With her face turned up to mine, I felt that she would be more than receptive when my lips found hers again. I was thankful we didn't have much further to go before I would be able to tes that feeling.

"Come on sweet Claire, we still have a full day ahead of us. We turned to walk on and I noticed that she didn't let go of my hand. I tried to not read into too much, but I couldn't help the spark of hope that had been ignited in me.

We walked another fifteen minutes at the most before I slowed our pace and pulled her into my side. She hadn't let go of my hand once since she realized exactly where we'd been. I wondered if she'd recognize this spot easier, nestled in the cottages and the hillsides. I stood quiet as she looked around, taking it all in. The contented sighs he released, her smile, and the way she leaned into me, all of it warmed my from the inside out.

After a few silent moments I pulled her to me so that she was facing me. She was looking up at me, a smile bright enough to light any room on her face. She had truly never looked more beautiful. "This couldl be the end you know," I whispered.

Recognition flashed in her eyes, followed by a look of surprise. Then her whole face softened and she smiled even bigger as she murmured low, "the end… of what?"

"Of life, as we know it," I whispered, slowly leaning into her, giving her time to pull away if she was going to. She didn't though, and my lips touched hers, softly. I held them there, still and unmoving at first, then allowing my lips to gently move against hers. She still didn't pull away, but rather she allowed her lips to do a slow waltz with mine. She sighed, parting her lips. I felt her tongue lightly run over my bottom lip and all I could think was that yes, this truly was the end of life as I knew it. I let my tongue meet with hers and knew there'd never be a sweeter kiss between two people ever again.

When we pulled apart she sighed and let her head fall contentedly onto my chest. I couldn't resist a kiss to the top of her head. I didn't know what this would all mean tomorrow, but I knew that this wasn't the time to ask. I just hed her, reveling in the close and tender intimacy, the smell of her, unwilling to break it just yet.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapt 38

CLAIRE

I couldn't get over the love that Nic had put into the day. He'd taken me all around Ireland, introducing me to all of the places that my favorite movie had been filmed. He started the day in the very spot where Holly had met Jerry and we went to where they'd shared their first kiss and then onto the absolute most beautiful cottage where the girls had stayed on their holiday. He even took me out on a small boat in the same water they had gone out in, where William had saved them. He had planned us a picnic lunch that we shared out on the boat before heading back to land and onto Jerry's parent's house and farm. I got to go to the fort and see all of the most beautiful sights. It was honestly the most perfect, kind, well thought out day that I could remember.

We ended our night at the pub where Holly had found Jerry year's before and then William on their holiday. It was a perfect ending and I was honestly sorry that the day was over. The thought that Nic had put into the day was amazing. No one had ever done something so special for me before. I was pretty certain that no one ever would again. My heart was so full that I feared it would burst. Then, there was the knowing that somewhere between the colorful landscapes and quaint cottages, I saw Nic as a man who loved me, a man who cared for me. I saw him for all he could be, not just the friend who I had come to love the last few years.

We'd held hands and walked close, talking quietly so that only we could hear the words. He'd stolen kisses from my forehead or nose, my cheeks, and sometimes even my lips, and I had let him. At times I had even returned them. It somehow had all felt so natural. He felt natural.

Twelve hours after we had left my room, we returned to it. He slipped my key in the door, letting me walk in first. I watched as he came in and began putting his bag in order, zipping it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Claire, you're exhausted. I was just going to get things ready and head back to my room so that you could sleep."

I walked over to him, slowly, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You stayed last night and then today you gave me a day I never could have dreamed of. Why would you think that I would want you to go tonight?"

He stood, arms at his sides, staring down at me with a thousand and one unasked questions burning his eyes. Those eyes searched my face for all of those answers and I didn't know if he found what he sought or not. Slowly, he nodded, but still he didn't move as he spoke. "Okay, but only if you are positive Claire."

"I'd be insulted if you walked out of that door Nic."

He smiled and nodded, sitting his bag back down and taking out his pajama pants. He walked wordlessly to the bathroom to change while I changed into a tank top and shorts in the room. I climbed into the bed, tired, but I refused to close my eyes until he was snuggled beside me. It wasn't long before he climbed into the oversized bed next to me, wearing just the plaid Cleveland Browns pajama pants I had gotten him for Christmas this past year. He pulled the covers up over us and reached his arm out for me. I settled back against his chest as he rubbed my arm with his fingertips.

"Thank you for today Nicky," I murmured, pressing my lips to his palm before I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

He wasn't in the bed when I woke up the next morning. I briefly wondered had I dreamed it all. Then I heard the door close and footsteps. I sat up and he came back into the room carrying a tray of food, complete with coffee and two champagne glasses filled with delicious looking mimosas. There was a beautiful, clear vase holding a single red rose, in the corner of the tray.

I moved to get up and he motioned for me to sit. "No ma'am, breakfast in bed this morning beautiful."

I grinned at this romantic side to him. "Well, thank you. It's beautifully done sir, however, this isn't Hollywood." I laughed and scooted off of the bed. "I'll come back for breakfast in bed, but I have to pee first."

He burst out laughing. "Noted. I'll wait for you."

Five minutes later, my face washed, hair pulled up a bit neater, and my bladder empty, I walked back to the bed and carefully climbed back up, slipping my legs under the cover. I noticed that he wore nothing but his grey washed jeans, riding low on his hips, exposing his "V" lines. "Is that how you answered the door?"

"Mhmm, it is."

Whoa, what the hell was this feeling creeping in right now? Jealousy? Over Nic? No way. "Well, I certainly hope that it was a man who brought the tray." Yep, that damn green eyed monster was here. What the hell was my issue?

He chuckled and patted the bed next to him, for me to sit closer to him. "It was indeed a man, Claire. Now eat."

I sat so that our arms were touching slightly as we ate. There was a comfortable silence around us. When we finished, I moved the tray to the side and laid my head over onto his shoulder. His arm went around me without thought it seemed and I let my head fall to his chest as he leaned back against the pillow. "Thank you again for yesterday. I will never forget it, even if I lice to a hundred."

He brushed a stray curl from my face, then ran his thumb softly over my cheek. "It was no big deal, really. I just, I thought you'd love it, so I had to do it."

"No, you didn't, but still you did. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it darling."

Our voices were barely whispers and yet every word was clear. I wanted so badly to kiss him, so I raised up onto my knees and leaned toward him. I let my lips lightly graze his. He was still, but he exhaled sharply. I let my lips press more firmly to his, wrapping my hands around his neck but I could tell that he was hesitant so I pulled back.

"Have I read this all wrong? Do you not want this? Not want to kiss me?"

"No, no you read it perfectly. There's nothing that I want more than to kiss you."

"Then what is it?"

His voice came out low and raspy when he spoke. "Nothing's wrong, I just had given up all hope that you ever would want me to be kissing you."

I smiled and realized that in that moment, right then, that I did indeed want him kissing me. "Kiss me Nicky," and he did.

A WEEK LATER- USA- FLORIDA

We were home and I'd started my new position at the performance center. I'd also started the search for an apartment in the Orlando area. I had it all narrowed down to three. Nic had agreed to go with me to check them out when he got home from the road the next day. I was looking forward to it, mainly because it meant time with him.

Since our day out and about in Ireland, we had spent more and more time together. In that time, our hands stayed linked and there were kisses in abundance. We'd gone to the movies once, and to dinner or lunch every day that he was in town. We'd not spoken about the change in our relationship or tried to put labels on it, but we both knew that things had changed. We also knew that neither of us were opposed to that change.

I'd been talking to Sadie more and more too. She never missed a chance to toss the smug I told you so if the conversation turned to Nic. If I didn't love her so much, then I might have minded. She had mentioned looking to move back to Florida soon and my heart soared at the thought. It would be so good to have her close to me again. She had even mentioned that she wanted to look in and around Orlando for a place. I knew that Jon played a big part in it, but I was okay with that too. Anything that would have her back close by.

I knew she was concerned about finding a job, so I had offered to keep an eye out for jobs that might be good for her. I had never imagined that a job would literally fall right into my inbox that day at work. As I climbed into my jeep and headed for the interstate, I called her.

"Hi Claire! How are you?"

"I am fantastic and I have amazing news for you."

"Okay, I'll bite, what's up?"

"Well, know how I said that I would keep an eye out for a job? Well today one came straight to me, and it is beyond perfect for you. The PC is launching a new café and coffee bar. Only thing is they need a manager for it. Someone with experience in that type of environment, someone who knows how to do the ordering, hiring, scheduling, and how to make it a success. Do you know anyone by chance?"

I heard her excited squeal on the other end of the line. "Oh my God Claire, that is perfect! How would I apply? When would they need me to start?"

I laughed then. "I figured you'd say that so I've already sent you a link to apply to your email. They want to have it opened by December, middle of the month at the latest. You'd start within two weeks of being hired on so you'd have time to order, hire staff, all of that stuff."

"That would be soon then. I don't know," she said and I could hear the excitement fade from her voice.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I could never find a place and move in that time frame."

"Then you stay with me until you find a place Sadie. We can store your things at my house in Tampa, so no worries. We could make it work."

"Well… I just don't want to be a bother." The excitement was back in her voice.

"Sadie, you could never be a bother. Get that damn application filled out and handed in. We can plan then. I'm going tomorrow to check out my final three apartment options and make my decision. It's all going to work out just fine."

"Okay then," she said. I heard that squeal of excitement again and it made my heart smile. My best friend was coming home.

NIC

My first time coming home from the road since life as I knew it had changed I expected to get off the plane, grab my luggage, get an Uber, then call Claire from the car. What I hadn't expected was to see her standing there, my bags beside her, and a smile on her face. Expected or not, I'd take this over an Uber call any day of the week.

She didn't run to me, no big scene or anything that you would see on a Hollywood screen. She stood there, still and smiling, she let me come to her. Her hands in her back pockets and a shyness behind the smile. She had never been so damn beautiful.

"What are you doing here kiddo?"

"Maybe I figured you'd need a ride? Or, maybe it's more simple than that. Maybe I just missed you."

So soft were the words, but they found their place in my heart as I wrapped her in my arms, kissing her. Nothing had ever tasted sweeter than her lips, of that simple fact I was sure. To know she'd missed me was more than I had hoped for in this life of mine. How I finally got her attention I didn't really know, but I was beyond thankful for it.

"Well, I'm home now, so you can stop missing me beautiful." I took her hand in mine and took my luggage from her, leading her to the door and out into the sunshine. We walked to the pick-up parking lot and I saw her jeep sitting there. It still blew me away that she had come to meet me. I would have to get used to her wanting my time as much as I wanted hers. "So, ready to go apartment shopping?"

She looked at me with a childish excitement and nodded. "I am, yes."

I watched her climb into the driver's seat and climbed in beside her. "How about we go get lunch and then we can head to the first apartment?" I took her hand in mine as we pulled out of the airport parking lot and smiled. I finally felt like my life was falling into place.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapt. 39

CLAIRE

"Oh my God, Sadie, the apartment is absolutely perfect! It's got three bedrooms, three full and one half bath, walk in closets, huge living space. The kitchen is amazing on every level. It's got this big island with a pan rack above it. Marble counter tops, this super great backsplash, and it is all black and white with stainless steel appliances. I emailed you pictures," I gushed.

I heard her chuckle on the other end of the line when I paused to take a deep breath. "Claire it sounds so perfect. I am looking at the pictures as we speak. Your excitement is well placed. Now, I have a bit of news for you."

"Oh gosh, Sadie, I am so sorry! You should have just told me to shut up," I said.

"It's quite alright, it's nice to hear you so excited. Now, I got that application night before last, got it submitted. Heard nothing at all yesterday, but today I got a phone call about it."

I shrieked in excited anticipation and smiled across the table at Nic. We were out and having our daily lunch date since he was home. I was thankful for an extra hour today. I pulled the phone from my ear and whispered to him, "Sadie got a call about the coffee shop job!"

He smiled at me brighter than he had been. "That's fantastic!"

"So, I had an impromptu phone interview then, and now they have decided they want to do a sit down, face to face, interview. It's set for Monday. So, the rest of today and all of tomorrow will be spent packing up everything, cancelling utilities, and all of that mess. Then Saturday I will make the drive home."

"Wait, you're packing up and coming home? As in…"

She laughed and said happily, "As in moving on home. You knew it was in the plans, so I figured now is as good a time as any. I'm coming home."

I felt the tears prick my eyes and smiled. "Oh Sadie, I am so happy! I can't wait til you're here. You can store things at the Tampa house, and I'll have you a room ready at the new place when you get here. I'm furniture shopping today and tomorrow anyway. I love you! Now, go on and finish packing!"

I hung and Nic was still smiling my way. "Good news I take it?" I filled him in on the great news and he raised his beer. "To Sadie, coming home and to a new beginning for her. And to you, for finally finding the perfect apartment."

Our bottles clinked together and we drank. I finally felt some sunshine creeping into my life. I had a fabulous ranch style apartment that I loved, my best friend was coming home, and I had this amazing boyfriend. Yes, today my life was good.

I had done a lot of online shopping to outfit my new apartment once I had gotten back to work that afternoon. I had also arranged for delivery of it all the next day which meant that I had to take the day off. Thankfully days off were not something that I often requested so when I did, there was no problem getting it approved. I was beyond excited to get it all into my apartment and see how it all looked. I still had to go buy wall decorations and such, but that would be a fun outing with Sadie when she got here. I didn't feel that driving back to Tampa tonight, only to turn around and come back in the morning, was logical so I had told Nic that I'd be getting a hotel room. Well, he was not having that at all and insisted that I stay at his place. My stomach had done a small flip that I assumed was excitement. I had to admit that I was looking forward to it, to the time it would give me with him since he had to go back on the road at noon tomorrow. I realized that we were most definitely past the just friend's stage when I started to miss him before he had even gone.

I guess the thing was that I knew we were past the friend label, and it was nice, so nice, but I still didn't know what we were now. I didn't want to slap a label on us though, and no conversation had been given to the chance between us. We had just taken it all in stride, rolling with the changes without a need to pick it apart and study it. We had chosen, silently, to just be in the moment of us and be what we were.

I sighed, I couldn't wait to see him and began to finish my work for the day. I called Matt while I typed and filed and made notations on files that I needed to look over the next day. I filled him in on the apartment and he filled me in on his time in Japan. He had gone out the week before. I swear that I couldn't keep up with him and where he was wrestling these days. One day it was Japan the next California or New York. He was happy though. He was doing what he loved to do, and he said that he was keeping his life on track as far as the marijuana issues were going. I was proud of the changes he was trying to make in his life. I was proud of who he was, and that he was my best friend. I couldn't have asked for a better one.

I hung up my phone and put away the other files that littered my desk. I stood, grabbing my purse, and I headed for the door. I was so focused on getting to Nic, to seeing him and spending the time with him in a place that no hotel could compete with. It was personal space and that was big. I was lost in the thought of it all as I walked, until that laugh that had caught me before broke through. My head snapped up and a smile found my face. What the hell was so damn special or magical about a laugh? How did it get to me every time I heard it, especially when I didn't even know who it belonged to?

I stuck my head through the doorway that led to the training area. Who was it? I looked around and saw many people, talking and laughing. There was no damn way I'd figure it out with all of these people in here. I sighed and turned to walk away. As I did my eyes fell on this red headed, freckled face man just as his eyes landed on mine. I smiled and gave a small nod of acknowledgment before I turned and walked away, and out of the door.

I pulled into Nic's drive way and grabbed my things out of my jeep. Before I could even knock at his door he was there, taking my luggage, wheeling it inside with a big smile.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hi yourself," I replied.

He stood in the doorway to his house, smiling down at me as I smiled back up at him, waiting for him to let me in. Before he stepped to the side to let me enter, he leaned his head down and let his lips lightly graze across mine. My lips smiled against his I sighed in contentment. Yes, I thought, whatever we were, I was just fine with it.

NIC

"I'm so glad that you decided to stay here tonight." She smiled that perfect smile of hers and I felt my stomach do flips. It was hard to think that there could ever be a day that I would be unaffected by her. These past few weeks had been the best days in recent memory, just knowing that her smile was for me had made every difficult day easier.

"So, I have a spare room, I mean, if you think you'd be more comfortable there tonight."

She looked up at me and giggled. "Nicky, are you serious right now? I mean unless YOU would be more comfortable with me in there."

She was looking up at me through those long, thick lashes, her full bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Christ she was beautiful. "I think my room will work out just fine." Her slow nod was almost more than I could take.

She had yet to find her way into my bed since our lives had changed. To be fair I'd not been in her bed either. Our time had been spent on lunch dates and in hotel rooms. For that reason, I'd yet to know her skin felt against mine. I'd be damned if if the first time we made love would be in some used up hotel room. Of course that didn't mean that it would happen tonight either. There was no I would pressure her or rush her into it at all.

"Well then, do you want the grand tour," I asked.

"Sure," she said still smiling at me. She was beautiful.

I took her luggage in one hand, her small and soft hand in the other, grinning. "So this is the kitchen. I won't lie, it doesn't get much action unless it's the microwave. You saw the living room as we came in." I pulled her into the hallway, toward the home office and bedrooms. "So here is a bathroom, the office, and guest room, which to be fair doesn't see many guests so spare may be a more accurate description. Of course with my schedule, where's the time for guests? Upside to it is that it does have its own full bath." I pulled her further down the hall and around a corner. "This little gem all tucked away is the master bedroom. Where the magic happens. By magic, I mean dream magic. Ya know, the sandman comes in and sprinkles his magic dream dust and I'm asleep." I sat her bag inside the door and slipped my hands into my jean pockets.

She giggled. It had to be exactly how heaven sounded. "Dreams huh? That the only magic? Really?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "The only magic, yes. That other type of magic hasn't been around in quite some time." Her eyebrow was raised and she opened her mouth to speak. I held up my hand to stop her. "No, no, don't even ask me how long. My desire to be fully honest about any and every thing in an effort to establish trust will only be a reminder of exactly how long it's been. Then I'd be more than a little embarrassed."

Her head went back and a full, heart laugh found its way out of her. It was so infectious that I began to laugh along with her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in and pressing my lips to that soft, hollow spot of her neck. "You find humor in my sexual drought," I murmured against her skin, moving my lips over her. I felt her hands go around my neck, her nails grazing my hairline.

"Mhmm," she sighed, her head still tilted back. I could still see her smile. "I do find humor," her words were a breathless whisper. It drifted over her lips and found its way into my senses, making my stomach clench with a desire I'd fought so long.

I let my teeth nip at her skin and heard her moan. My hands tangled into her hair and I drug her lips to mine, a small voice telling me not to push for anything, not to rush anything, beyond her lips. The feel of her body pressing so firmly into mine, her fingers releasing my hair from the band that held it so that she could grab handfuls, made it hard to remember not to push. That wasn't the only thing that it made hard.

"Hmmm, you've got my legs so weak," her lips whispered, smiling against mine.

Without any thought but her, I lifted her up, my hands gripping her thighs just beneath the swell of her all too perfect ass. In two steps I was at the edge of the bed. Without breaking the contact between us I lowered her to the bed, lowering myself over her, one knee between her legs, the other to the side.

Her hands never left where they were at my neck, but rather she pulled me closer to her. She pressed her lips hard and hungry against mine. "Jesus Claire, I keep telling myself not to push you or rush you into anything and then you kiss me like this."

Her smiling eyes found mine and they were full of a husky, sexy haze. "Funny I'm not feeling pushed or rushed at all."


End file.
